The One Night Stand
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Gakuto no es la clase de persona que se preocupa mucho por la identidad de las personas con las que se acuesta, después de todo, solo es por una noche, ¿o no?
1. Un típico fin de semana

Ta-ta-ta-tan! Nuevo fic! Oh, yeah, estoy inspirada y tengo vacaciones, muajajaja! Mi sagrada persona aquí les trae una no tan reciente idea que nació hace mucho, solo que originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero que al final se desarrolló de manera totalmente distina a la inicialmente planeada. X3

Bueno, la con este fic es que en mi cabeza ya lo desarrollé hasta la milésima temporada, pero cuando quiero pasarlo al papel (en realidad a la compu) no logro conectar todos los hechos como quisiera u.u y he estado pensando en centrarme un poco en este fic, por lo que puede que, si alguien esta esperando la conti de otro fic mío, me vaya a tardar un poco más de lo que normalmente me tardo ena ctualizar. El único fic que voy a tratar de no perder el ritmo es 50 VECES DREAM. ^^ Espero que le tomen el mismo cariño que yo ya le tomé a este fic XD

**Universo Alterno, Lemmon **(lo que no significa que no sea la misma dulce e INOCENTE Fallon que todos conoces! ^^U)**, Personajes originales y todo lo que implica un fic à la Kristerson.**

Edad de Gakutoy todos los que luego aparescan como sus compañeros de promoción: **16 años**

_Dedicado a _Holly_, porque tengo ganas de dedicarle esto_

* * *

_**1. Un típido fin de semana **_

-Y dime, preciosura, ¿que haces aquí tan solita y sin compañía?

-Soy hombre, idiota.

-Claro, y yo soy santa.

-En ese caso tendrás que explicarme por que nunca recibí el nuevo skate que te pedí –los hombres que habían comenzado a rodearle rieron, pero él trató de ignorarlos, apoyando sus codos en la barra. La música del club era atolondrante, pero en sí le agradaba ese ambiente. Le hacía olvidar cosas...

-Vaya que eres graciosa...

-¡Qué soy hombre, imbécil!

El grupo siguió riendo, soltando algunos comentarios burlones en contra del pelicereza.

-Aunque seas hombre te ves bastante apetecible, _crecita_...

El acosado comenzaba a molestarse, sintiéndose más que nada incómodo.

-¡Hey, él viene conmigo! Lárguense –dijo entonces una voz, interrumpiendo las risotadas del grupo acosador.

El chico se sorprendió antes tales palabras, más que nada porque él no había venido con nadie. Fue entonces que, con varios gruñidos, los sujetos se apartaron de él, dando paso a otro sujeto por los veinte y pico, cuyo oscuro cabello era de un misterioso tono azul, al igual que sus ojos. Una vez que ya no había rastro de los acosadores, el adulto se le acercó al chico, sonriéndole de manera seductora. Sin embargo, el menor lo ignoró.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

El acróbata trató de ignorar al misterioso sujeto casanova. -¿Te interesa? –falló su intento, a lo que el peliazul sonrió triunfante.

-Si no, no preguntaría-, respondió adaptando un tono un poco más amigable, pero sin perder su pinta de conquistador. –Yo soy Yuushi.

-No pregunté -le cortó el pelicereza y el otro rió.

-No me has dicho tu nombre.

-No tengo por qué -bufó el menor, haciendo el intento de llamar la atención del mesero para que este le trajera algo de beber.

-Anda, dímelo -pidió ahora el sujeto, apoyándose también en la barra de costado, sin dejar de sonreírle al pelicereza, pero este no respondió. –Dímelo.

-...-

-Dímelo por qué estás fuera de mí y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro -musitó entonces divertido, tratando de romper el hielo, cosa que logró. Más o menos.

-¡Ya, no me digas que te gustan esos estúpidos estribillos!

-¿Y qué si así es, mi querido...?

-Buen intento, pero no te diré mi nombre –bufó el pelicereza.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ocultarlo?

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en saberlo?

-Por que me interesas -contestó con tono burlón Yuushi.

-¿Ah si? ¿En qué sentido? -questionó mordaz el acróbata.

-En más de uno...

-Así menos te lo voy a decir. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Conocerte -un silencio se interpuso entre ambos, que solo era interrumpido por la música y las risas hebrias que llegaban desde la pista de baile. El mas pequeño sintió la penetrante mirada del peliazul, mientras que comenzó a jugar con los dedos. Miró al mayor de reojo, pero al notar que todavía lo observaba con esa enigmática sonrisa, volvió a desviar la mirada, sintiendo arderle las mejillas y maldiciéndose por ello y por lo que iba a hacer.

-Gakuto.

-¿Cómo?

-Que me llamo Gakuto -oyó la risa del otro, como casi era ahogada por el beat del techno.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar tu voluntad de hierro?

-¿Te interesa? -volvió a repetir el menor.

-Si no, no preguntaría -repitió Yuushi.

-Mátate.

Gakuto estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, detestaba tratar con sujetos como ese, que creían que con una sonrisita todo el mundo babeaba por ellos. Aunque... ni que estuviese nada mal ese sujeto. "Nada mal...", pensó distraído el acróbata. El mesero le sirvió algo en un vaso y él lo tomó esperanzado, sin embargo se llevó una amarga descepción al sentir el sabor dulzón de la Coca-Cola. Estaba por lanzarle el vaso al idiota del mesero que creía que no era mayor de edad. Bueno, tampoco lo era, pero de todas maneras le molestaba que lo tomasen de adolescente. Giró aburrido el vaso en su mano, mirando como se reflejaban las luces fosforecentes en el líquido oscuro.

-¿Quieres una bebida más fuerte? -interrumpió Yuushi sus pensamientos vacíos.

-¿Para que me secuestres y me violes?

-No me gusta violar -contestó el mayor con una sonrisa que se le antojaba terrorífica al pelicereza.

-Lástima -Yuushi alzó una ceja-, hubiera sido divertido.

-Tienes una manera muy peculiar del concepto "diversión" -comentó el peliazul sin perder la sonrisita y la perfecta pokerface.

-Prefiero tener un concepto raro pero propio, a copiarme todo de todos y no tener personalidad –murmuró Gakuto tomando otro sorbo de su vaso, resignandose a su suerte con los cantineros.

-¿Significa eso que quieres que te viole?

-En tal caso ya no sería una violación –rió Gakuto ya más accesible, sin molestarse en fijarse en la clase de conversación que se estaba creando entre esos dos. Yuushi rió por lo bajo, sin dejar de mirar al pelicereza, quien en serio parecía querer algo más fuerte que solo una Coca-Cola. El mesero se había alejado otra vez y les estaba sivviendo una ronda a un grupo de amigos que reían a carcajadas y parecían ya bastante ebrios. Gakuto aún mantenía la mirada fija en su vaso, sin saber qué era en lo que relamente estaba pensando. Su cabeza estaba hecho un caos, siempre que venía a lugares como esos.

-Oye, ¿quieres bailar? –dijo por fin el peliazul a su lado, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento bizarro que estuviese teniendo. El acróbata lo miró, un poco dudoso, pero luego sonrió.

-A cambio de un vaso de Vodka, supogo que sí.

-¿Supones? –cuestionó Yuushi, pero luego accedió y pidió un vaso y se lo ofreció al menor. Este tomó el vaso y se tragó la bebida lo más rápido que pudo, deseando que fuese suficiente para esa noche. Luego de eso, se tambaleó ligeramente y luego le sonrió a su compañero de baile.

-Bueno, vamos...

Yuushi lo tomó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Gakuto solo se dejó arrasar por la múscia, perdiéndose entre el tumulto que se apretujaba sobre la pista de baile, sintiendo las manos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Supuso que esas manos serían las de Yuushi, pero ni que le importara mucho de quien fueran. Alzó los brazos y la múscia se lo tragó. Yuushi se mantenía pegado a él, rodeándole, celándolo de los demás que bailaban. Podrían haber parecido incluso una pareja, claro está que solo de lejos. El peliazul acercó los labioa al cuello del acróbata y este sintió cosquillas a causa del aliento del mayor. Yuushi posó las manos sobre las caderas de su compañero de baile y lo jaló otra vez hacia sí. Una vez más se perdió con el cuello del menor. Olía bien, un poco a humo dulzón, pero aquello solo lo hacía aún más embriagante. No es que se metiera seguido con menores, de hecho hasta prefería a las mujeres. Sin embargo, ese día simplemente se la había apetecido ese chico. Una vez que se aburrieron o que el poco alcohol ingerido los hubiera prendido lo suficiente, el peliazul se alejó de la pista de baile, jalando consigo al acróbata que solo se dejó hacer. Salieron del club, porque ahí de todas maneras ya no había mucho qu hacer o ver. Gakuto no se inmutó en lo más mínimo cuando vio adónde lo había traído el adulto. Un motel. Yuushi le dirigó una corta mirada, pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros. Aquello sería fácil, pensó el peliazul y terminó de entrar al lugar, seguido de cerca por el menor.

-¿Haces esto seguido? –preguntó Yuushi mientras cerraba tras su espalda la puerta de su habitación. Gakuto se había quedado parado en el centro de la pequeña pieza. Nada extravagante, pero tampoco era que no hubiera espacio suficiente. El adolescente no respondió, solo se quitó la casaca y la dejó tirada en algún rincón, esperando el avance de su pareja para esa noche. Esta se le acercó por atrás, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Hueles bien –murmuró hundiendo otra vez el rostro en su cuello.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice –respondió susurrando Gakuto. Yuushi rió y sus manos bajaron por el torso del chico, volviendo a subir luego otra vez por debajo de la tela de la camisa. El adolescente se apoyó contra el pecho de su amante y suspiró. Estuvieron por un rato así, quietos, únicamente con Yuushi acariciando el pecho del adolescente.

Entonces se separaron y el mayor se dirigió a la cama, jalando consigo al otro. Este se dejó hacer, riendo al pensar en que sus padres no tendrían ni idea de en dónde se encontraba su lindo hijito.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada importante –contestó Gakuto-. Solo pensaba...

Yuushi no dijo nada más, le daba curiosidad qué era aquello en lo que pensaba el chico, pero decidió no preguntar y concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba haciendo. Se colocó encima de su nueva presa y se inclinó para besar su cuello, sintiendo de cerca la respiración de este. Gakuto pasó sus manos por la cabeza del mayor, enredándose con el pelo azul y pensando en lo suave que era dicho cabello. Se entretuvo un largo rato con solo jugar con los mechones color cobalto, aún cuando Yuushi comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, comenzando luego a besar su pecho y a torturar sus pezones. Un gemido abandonó los labios del pelicereza, quien se aferró a la espalda de su amante. Yuushi sonrió satisfecho, mordiendo suavemente el pezón aprisionado. Otro gemido se oyó por parte de Gakuto. El acróbata jaló uno de los mechones azules.

-¡Au! –se quejó el adulto, alzando la mirada hacia la del menor. Este le sonrió y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Perdón, no es que suceda seguido... –se excusó rápidamente.

-Me sentiré bueno en esto entonces –presumió Yuushi, reciebiendo como respuesta una mueca y un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya, solo cállate y sigue –le espetó molesto Gakuto, dejándose caer otra vez hacia atrás. Yuushi volvió otra vez a su trabajo, bajando ahora sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón. Gakuto se volvió a incorporar, al igual que Yuushi, dedicándose ahora a deshacerse de la ropa del peliazul. Este acarició la espalda ahora desnuda del menor, quien se ocupó con el cuello de su amante, tratando de ver si le molestaba si dejaba una marca. Yuushi lo alejó de su cuello, dándole así la respuesta. Gakuto se burló con una arrogante sonrisa y descendió por el pecho del adulto.

-Típico, nunca quieren que quede marca –murmuró el menor, besando el pecho de su amante, quien estaba ocupado con deshacerse de lo último que quedaba de la ropa, cambiando a Gakuto de posición, para que quedara de cuatro patas, y ya llevando dos dedos a la boca del menor. Este los lamió con ganas, hasta que Yuushi los volvió a retirar, llevándolos ahora hacia la entrada de su uke de turno. Este gimió débilmente al sentir la primera intromisión, más que nada por ansiedad e impaciencia. ¡Por favor! ¿Con cuántos creen que había hecho eso con otros? Y ni que todos lo tratasen como a una muñeca de porcelana, estaba acostumbrado a no encontrar cariño bajo toda piedra y la verdad es que le daba lo mismo si su amante lo preparaba o no. Ambos sabían que no habría nada de rodeos, sino que ahora se trataba de cuántas rondas lograrían llevar a cabo. Yuushi metió un tercer dedo y luego los sacó todos, causando un hormigueo en el adolescente. Este sin embargo, no logró reprimir un delatador jadeo. "Creo que lo subestimé" fue lo que pensó, mientras sentía como era invadido. Su amante se detuvo por un rato a esperar que el chico se acomodara bien, y luego comenzó con un vaivén tranquilo pero acelerando rápidamente, arrancándole fuertes gemidos al adolescente luego de poco rato. Gakuto se aferró a las sábanas, percibiendo como aquel punto en su interior era golpeado por el miembro del adulto, quien lo llevó al orgasmo luego de poco. "Vaya, rompió el récord" pensó mientras sentía como Yuushi seguía embistiéndolo y finalmente corriéndose dentro de él.

-Eres delicioso –oyó la voz del mayor, ronca de placer y deseo, cerca de su oído. El ardiente aliento de su amante le acariciaba la nuca y lo sentía como si le quemase la piel. "Oh, sí, esta será una buena noche después de todo", pensó el menor, sintiendo como Yuushi ya se preparaba para el segundo round.

* * *

Waaa! nooo, kami-sama, perdoname, me estoy volviendo demasiado pervertida *se siente mala* XD

Por último: el título del fic aún no es fijo, la verdad es que me gustaría oír sus opiniones. Puede que incluso hasta casi al final no tenga un título de verdad, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que tengan algo que ller XD Nos llemos! ^3^


	2. Una cena, ¿ne Gaku?

Me resiento con el hecho de que no me han dejado rr, pero como muero por seguir publicando las contis de este fic, pues aqui está es segundo capi ¬¬

* * *

_**2. Una cena, ¿ne Gaku?**_

Terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras. En la cocina, su madre canturreaba distraída una canción, mientras servía tres desayunos completamente distintos. Uno de esos era el suyo. Oyó como el el piso de arriba su hermana le gritoneba algo sobre a una secadora nueva a su hermano menor. "Kami-sama, a estas horas de la mañana..." Comió lo más rápido que pudo y dejó atrás un rápido "gracias", antes de salir corriendo. En la esquina de la calle le esperaba su mejor amigo. Jiroh lo saludó con una cansina sonrisa, mascullando algo como "buenos días".

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? –preguntó el lirón luego de volver a bostezar. Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente y sin prisa de llegar al colegio.

-Lo mismo de siempre –respondió franco el acróbata y el Akutagawa entendió. No es que le emocionara demasiado la vida nocturna de su amigo, pero este le había dejado claro que no escucharía cualquier opinión ajena.

-¡Anikiii! –oyeron depronto los dos adolescentes a sus espaldas. Gakuto echó un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombros y luego tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo jaló consigo.

-Vamos, no tengo ganas de cargar con la pulga –siseó el chico, refiriéndose a su hermano menor.

-Ustedes realmente son un caso –murmuró cansado el lirón, cuando por fin dejaron de correr. Gakuto lo ignoró y siguió caminando. –En serio, no deberías tratarlo así...

-Hago muchas cosas que no debería –respondió el pelicereza indiferente.

-Pero es tu hermano... -"por no decir tu gemelo" agregó mentalmente.

-¿Y?

Jiroh se detuvo y lo miró seriamente. Al ver que Gakuto no mostraba ganas de oir nada más. Sacudió la cabeza y corrió a alcanzar a su amigo. Entraron por el portal de la gran escuela, saludando a quien conocieran, mientras que se les unían algunas otras personas.

-Y, ¿que tal su fin de semana? –preguntó tan originalmente Taki, quien arrastraba consigo a Hiyoshi. Este solo les dignó una miraba de aburrimiento, mientras que dejaba que su sempai llenara su silencio. hishido solo puso los ojos en blanco al ver al grupito de alumnos de segundo grado, acompañados por el honguito de primero, hundido en tan animada conversación.

-Lo mismo de siempre –fue la respuesta unísona y todos se sintieron a morir. No había mucho de qué hablar. ¿De qué deberían hablar? Eran estudiantes de preparatoria, en cuyas vidas lo más importante supuestamente era el estudio. Aún así, siempre alguien encontraba algo de qué hablar, y todos acababan diciendo algo de una manera u otra. Los días de los chicos eran aburridos y monótonos, simepre lo mismo, las mismas clases, los mismos profesores y los mismos compañeros de salón. Lo único que variaba eran los almuerzos y las tareas. Para eso sí había creatividad...

* * *

-Digan, ¿qué planes para las vacaciones de verano? –preguntó entonces en la salida del campus, luego de haber sobrevido un día más sin enloquecer entre las tediosas clases y los entrenamientos y reuniones diarias de cada uno de los clubes. Taki se encogió de hombros y Hiyoshi solo meneó la cabeza, murmurando algo como "nada en especial".

-Mis papás quieren ir a Mallorca este año –comentó Jiroh emocionado ante la diea, sonriendo ampliamente. -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Lo de siempre: casa de campo.

El chico de la gorra no parecía muy emocionado ante la idea, pero, como cada año, trataba de hacer lo mejor de aquello. Gakuto por su parte solo bufó.

-Bueno, no importa, aún faltan tres semanas, créanme que eso es mucho considerando que un solo día se me pasa como una eternidad –dijo el pelicereza. Y había hablado por todos. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

-¿Entonces no hay planes para las vacas? –preguntó Jiroh y luego bostezó. Gakuto negó.

-Mi padre ha iniciado un nuevo proyecto junto con un nuevo socio, por esa razon no podrá viajar. Y es lo suficientemente bastardo como para no dejarnos viajar a nosotros solos –respondió el acróbata con rencor. Jiroh lo observó un poco con lástima. Le parecía una cosa estúpida que su relación con su padre estuviera echada a perder.

-¿Nuevo socio?

-Así es –dijo Gakuto-. Es más, hoy se supone que saldremos a comer para conocer al sujeto. Mi padre parece muy emocionado con la idea de trabajar con ese tipo.

-¿Cómo así?

-No lo sé, está muy enfrascado con el trabajo y dice que su nuevo socio es un capo en su área –contestó el pelicereza, dándo por concluída la conversación. Jiroh asintió. Sabía que como presidente de una importante compañía productora de aparatos electrónicos el señor Mukahi andaba poco en casa, y que las pocas veces que estaba presente en el hogar, si no dormía o miraba televisión, se la pasaba sacando en discussión los defectos y la forma de ser del mayor de sus dos hijos. Y sabía cómo eso irritaba a Gakuto.

-Bueno, yo me voy por este lado –dijo entonces el Akutagwa cuando llegaron al cruce en el que se separaban las dos calles en las que vivían los dos chicos: Gakuto iba por la derecha y a Jiroh le tocaba tomar la izquierda. Se despidieron con un rápido saludo de manos y siguieron cada uno su camino.

El pelicereza pateó aburrido un lata que se cruzó en su camino. Realmente le habría venido bien un viaje en esas vacaciones, estaba asqueado del repetitivo ciclo vicioso que era aquella ciudad. "Pero no, el señor imbécil no quiere que su familia viaje sin él. ¡Ja! Como si de todas maneras fuera a pasar mucho timepo con nostoros si viniera también... De seguro se la pasa encerrado en su mundo de negocios y ni que me fuera a quejar, es mejor que cuando no está ausente..." pensó frustrado el chico mientras buscaba con la mirada dónde había caído la lata para volver a darle una patada.

***Flashback***

-Ne, Oka-san –preguntó con su voz chillona, infantil y fingida, el menor de los Mukahi-, ¿vamos a viajar a alguna parte este año?

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, aunque esperaba también oír la respuesta. Suzume, la mayor de los hijos, miró su plato de cereales con aburrimiento. Sin embargo, la madre negó con expresión decaída.

–No, su padre no puede viajar este año por el nuevo proyecto. ¿No, cariño?

Dicho "cariño" no respondió, solo siguió leyendo en el periódico. Pero Gakuto la miró escéptico, saltando de su silla.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué no? Podemos ir solo los cuatro... –exclamó. El padre bajó el pariódico y alzó la mirada. Gakuto percibió que su vida, o almenos su propina, peligraba.

-Porque no –fue la cortante respuesta. Gakuto bufó molesto y se dejó caer en su silla, dándole un furioso mordisco a su pan.

-Kotaro, mastica bien... –dijo rápidamente la madre, tratando de desviar el tema. Suzume se había levantado y puesto su plato en el lavatorio, y luego había vuelto y ahora se concentraba en su leche. Realemente detestaba los desayunos de los domingos, al igual que Gakuto. Kotaro no dejaba saber si realemtne le agradaba comer en la misma mesa que su padre.

-Ya que sacaron el tema...- prosiguió el padre, dejando de lado su periódico. Mañana saldremos a comer con el nuevo jefe de Tatami Corp.

Cada miembro de la unida familia miró de distintas maneras al señor.

-¿Tatami Corp? ¿Los productores de juguetes? –preguntó Kotaro.

-Así es.

-¿Tu nuevo socio, cariño?

-Así es.

-Yo no voy.

-Así... No, Gakuto, vas a ir –se corrigió rápidamente el padre, mirando a su hijo de manera amenzadora. Este ni se inmutó y solo alzó una ceja.

-¿Y si no aparesco?

-Olvídate de tu propina por el resto del año.

El chico bufó molesto ante la práctica solución de su padre. –Pero mañana es lunes...

-Si quieres el martes no vayas al colegio.

-Genial –exclamó Kotaro, pero Gakuto se mantuvo firme.

-Prefiero ir al colegio que salir a cenar contigo y quien fuera tu nuevo socio –fue su mordaz argumento. El señor Mukahi se inclinó hacia delante y una mueca que pareció querer ser una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No te he preguntado si quieres ir, Gakuto.

***Fin Flashback***

-¡Volví! –gritó por toda la casa, dándole igual si alguien respondía. Pero aún así, alguien se hizo oír.

-¿¡Por que no me esperaste hoy! –protestó Kotaro, saliendo de la cocina. Llevaba puesto un mandil y sus manos estaban mojadas.

-Porque estorbabas. De hecho, lo sigues haciendo.

-Mira quien lo dice –devolvió el menor, mirando a su gemelo de manera burlesca y retadora. Gakuto lo ignoró y se dirigó a la cocina. -¡Oye, no me ignores!

-Como si me interesara oír lo que tienes que decir –dijo el acróbata sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador.

-Imbécil –siseó Kotaro antes de salir del lugar dando grandes zancadas. –Ah, y mamá dice que estés listo para las siete.

Gakuto maldijo el momento en el que su padre decidió a llevarlo a comer. ¿Para qué? ¿Para presumir de la esposa que tenía? Ciertamente su madre era bonita y de muy buena reputación. ¿Ese sujeto tendría familia también? ¿Es que quería comparar a los hijos? Con su padre todo era posible...

El chico subió a su habitación y tiró la puerta. Sobre su mesa había un terno negro. "Demonios", pensó el chico. "Bueno, al menos es uno normal..." se consoló. Apartó la ropa formal y se sentó a la mesa para prender la computadora y conectarse. Una vez que ya no había nada que hacer, o mejor dicho, cuando ya no sabía qué hacer, apagó el aparato, uno de los últimos modelos de la empresa de su padre, y se tiró sobre la cama. Luego de un tiempo, se le cerraron los ojos.

* * *

-Espero que se comporten –fue la última advertencia que recibieron los gemelos, e indirectamente también la madre, antes de salir del carro. Gakuto suspiró cansinamente, sintiendo que la corbata lo asfixiaba. "No sería mala idea" pensó pesimista el chico, mientras entraban al restaurante. Instantáneamente se les acercó uno de los empleados.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué les puedo servir?

-Buenas noches, tenemos reserva bajo el nombre Mukahi.

-Ah, sí, su invitado también ya llegó –informó el mozo, sin decir nada más acerca de que si el sujeto venía acompañado o no.

La familia fue llevada a una mesa, en la que ya les esperaba alguien con la carta en la mano. Al verlos, el sujeto se levantó para saludarlos, sonriéndoles "amistosamente". Le dio la mano a su padre y los dos hombre intercambiaron un par de palabras y se rieron. El pelicereza alzó una ceja y se fijó en el nuevo socio de su padre... y fue entonces que Gakuto lo vio _bien_, cuando Gakuto sintió como todas las desgracias posibles le caían encima, como Gakuto quiso que lo partiese un rayo o que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies. "No... no, puede ser que..." Entonces fue cuando Gakuto reconoció a alguien, a quien creyó que jamás volvería a ver, mucho menos ahí.

-Familia, este es el señor Oshitari –informó el padre y Gakuto se sintió listo para morir. Ahora _sí _no le vendría mal que la corbata lo ahoracara.

-Buenas noches –saludó amablemente el peliazul, descubriéndo entonces también a Gakuto. "¿¡Pero qué...!" pensó sorprendido, pero claro, no lo mostró.Gakuto apenas se atrevía a mirarlo, por temor a que lo reconociero o, peor, dijera algo. Solo una cosa se dio cuenta: traía lentes. "¿Habrá estado con lentes de contacto esa noche? O tal vez no estaba con lentes si quiera y puede que tenga tan mala vista que no vio mucho de mi aspecto..." pensó un poco esperanzado.

-Oshitari-san, este es mi esposa, Temari –presentó el señor Mukahi.

-Es un placer, Oshitari-san –dijo la señora como era debido.

-El placer es todo mío –repsondió Yuushi y le sacudió la mano. Gakuto sintió que eso duraría toda la eternidad.

-...y mis dos hijos, Gakuto y Kotaro –terminó de presentar-. Tenemos todavía una hija, la mayor, pero esta tenía ya un compromiso el día de hoy. Gakuto es el mayor de los gemelos.

"¡Rayos! ¿Y qué fue con eso último?" pensó el acróbata con los nervios de punta, más aún al ver como el peliazul le tendía la mano con una sonrisa de discreta burla.

-Todo un placer, Gakuto –pronunció con especial entoncación el adulto, al aceptar el chico la mano.

-E-es... Lo mismo digo, Oshitari-san –murmuró el chico y se soltó, poniendose rápidamente a salvo entre su madre y su hermano en la mesa. Pero era obvio que no estaría a salvo en ninguna parte de ese condenado restaurante, al menos no esa noche. Pidieron de comer, y pronto los adultos estuvieron envueltos en una animada conversación, en la cual de vez en cuando también se metía Kotaro con sus comentarios de niño bueno e interesado. En cuanto a Gakuto por su lado, se resignó a concentrarse en su comida y a no dar señales de vida.

-Oh, ¿juega tenis? –comentó en un momento la señora Mukahi con una inocente sonrisa-. Kotaro también, y bueno, Gaku también, pero antes.

-Es una lástima que lo haya dejado –comentó Yuushi con una sonrisa que al acróbata se le antojó peligrosa y hambrienta.

-Pero yo sí sigo jugando –se volvió a meter el menor de los gemelos, tratando de llamar la atención otra vez sobre sí.

-Me da curiosidad, ¿por qué dejastede jugar? –preguntó el peliazul, frustrando el plan de Kotaro. Gakuto parpadeó sorprendido, sonrojándose ligeramente. "¿¡Qué me pasa!"

-Eh... no lo sé, me aburrí. Así, nada más...

-Pero si quisieras, podría volver a jugar un partido, ¿no?

-Cla-claro, supongo –murmuró Gakuto, más para sí, que para los demás.

Los adultos siguieron conversando. Kotaro ya parecía haberse rendido y Gakuto ni prestaba atención. Solo mantenía la mirada fija en su plato, clavándole su tenedor a su lomo fino a la plancha, percibiendo de vez en cuendo algunos fragmentos de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la misma mesa, oyendo cosas comos "genio", "muy joven", "estudiar", etc. Y así transcurrió todo, y parecía que la atención siempre quería volver a caer sobre Gakuto, hasta que este tuvo suficiente y huyó con la excusa del baño.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó tenso el chico, dándole una patada al retrete. Cuando por fin salió del cubículo en el que se había encerrado se acercó a uno de los lávabos y se lavó las manos. Si alguien se enteraba estaría acabado. "A menos que sea mamá y que ella me perdone por ser mal hijo... ¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando! ¡Es obvio que le da un patatús y quedrá en estado de coma!" ¡Se suponía que jamás se volvería ver con ninguno de sus amantes y no podía haber excepciones! Decidió lavarse también la cara (sin importarle el traje), sentía que le ardía, en especial las mejillas y los ojos. Cerró los ojos y sumergió el rostro en el agua fría. Ihaló profundamente y volvió a abrir los ojos. Y casi murió de un infarto.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes la cara de haber visto un fantasma.

A sus espaldas estaba parado el dichoso peliazul, con la dichosa sonrisa seductora y sus dichosos ojos azules clavados en él. "Maldito bastardo" pensó el menor y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo vine al baño.

-Cla-claro –tartamudeó Gakuto, sintiendo que se quedaba sin cartas ante ese sujeto. Yuushi sonrió satisfecho, acercándose un poco más al chico hasta acorralarlo. Gakuto soltó una exclamación de sorpesa, tratando de retroceder, hasta quedar sentado encima de la plataforma de los lávabos. Yuushi sonrió triunfante.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿me tiene miedo el gatito juerguero? En serio, ahora por fin comprendo por qué me parecías conocido cuando te vi en el club... Tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre.

Gakuto bufó ofendido, ese sujeto se estaba pasando. Lo miró directamente hacia esos ojos zafiros y frunció molesto el ceño.

–Lamento descepcionarte, pero yo no te tengo miedo –sonrió mordazmente-. En lo más mínimo. Y si vuelves a compararme con mi padre, te juro que haré que quedes incompetente enla cama por el resto de tu vida.

-Ah, ¿es en serio? –preguntó fingiendo sorpresa el adulto. Gakuto no desvió la mirada, sonrió triunfante.

-Ajá, así e...

Pero ahí se quedó su atrevimiento. Unos labios lo callaron con maestría y sus manos fueron apresadas por encima de su cabeza contra el espejo. El chico trató de zafarse, pero cuando sintió una mano acariciar su abdomen no pudo evitar gemir dentro de la boca del peliazul. Este, satisfecho, se separó del adolescente y le dirigió una última sonrisa. Sin más se acomodó un poco la ropa y salió otra vez del baño. Sin embargo, justo antes de salir, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giró hacia el desconcertado pelicereza. Y sonrió una vez más.

-Por cierto, deberías saber que tu huída fue muy obvia, hasta para tu hermano.

Y sin más, dejó solo al chico, quien ahora, más que nunca, estaba siendo víctima de un ataque masivo de sentimientos inumerables. Y Yuushi por su parte, pensó en que no había sido tan mala idea trabajar con el Mukahi. Su próximo encuentro con el curioso gemelo no estaba nada lejos.


	3. La propuesta

Tercer capítulo! y yo no tengo mucho que agregar Solo que me gustaría oír sus opiniones acerca de los personajes originales, en especial acerca de kotaro, dado que va a ser muy importante para el transcurso de la historia ¬u¬

* * *

**_3. La propuesta_**

La quijada de Jiroh prácticamente tocó el suelo incluso antes de que Gakuto terminara de contarle todo.

-¿¡Quéééééé! –resonó el grito del lirón por todo el patio del colegio y Gakuto se apresuró a callarlo con un buen golpe. –Auu...

-Cierra la boca, no necesito que todo el mundo se entere, idiota.

-Pe-pero...

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó irritado el pelicereza.

-¿Pero qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Ni idea, supongo que evitarlo... –contestó Gakuto encongiéndose de hombros y sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo.

Jiroh lo miró seriamente, como tratando de decirle algo a su mejor amigo. Este no captó nada, mejor dicho, no lo vio, sino que estaba más ocupado con el dispensador de bebidas. Una vez que tuvo su ponta se volvió otra vez hacia su lirón amigo y este puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Ambos sabemos perfectamente que no lo vas a hacer.

Aquello había sido como una cachetada para el pelicereza. Este se encogió un poco, sin saber qué responderle a su amigo. Jiroh lo conocía demasiado bien, pero ya con un poco conocimiento uno podía predecir que Gakuto siempre acababa llendo en pos de los problemas apenas estos aparecieran en el horizonte. Le habría gustado negarlo, o al menos prometer (no sabía si a Jiroh o a sí mismo) que esa sería una excepción. Pero no, ambos sabían que no sería así, que tarde o temprano acabaría otra vez confrontando al sujeto peliazul. Y lo más problable es que fuera temprano y no tarde. Ambos suspiraron, perfectamente sincronizados, y siguieron dando vueltas por el campus del colegio para hacer tiempo antes de tener que volver a sus respectivos hogares.

-Ne, Gaku, tengo también algo que contarte –dijo entonces el lirón y Gakuto lo miró curiososo. Hace mucho que Jiroh no le contaba algo de gran interés. Claro, no es que sucediera tampoco gran cantidad de cosas interesantes en su vida...

-Estoy saliendo con alguien –musitó el rubio y le sonrió a su amigo. Este alzó una ceja. ¿Saliendo con alguien? ¿Jiroh? Bien sabía todo el mundo que Jiroh no salía con nadie desde que... Bueno, para qué mencionarlo. La cosa es que no salía con nadie, razón por la cual Gakuto se sorprendió.

-¿Saliendo? ¿Con quién?

-Se llama Keigo –dijo Jiroh con tono risueño y brillitos en los ojos, algo que hizo feliz a Gakuto, pero que a la vez también le preocupaba.

-Ah... ¿y qué más? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Tropecé con él en la calle, en frente de la universidad.

-¿Qué universidad? –preguntó Gakuto y el rubio se rió al notar el recelo en su voz.

-La de mi hermano, Hyotei, a la misma a la que iremos también nosotros.

Ahora fue el turno de Gakuto de reírse, y lo hizo de manera tan amarga que Jiroh casi temió por que se hubiera molestado con él.

-¿Iremos? Eso si mi padre no me deshereda antes.

Jiroh suspiró aliviado, pero a la vez un poco cansado, aburrido de lo mismo que oía casi todos los días.

-Eso no va a pasar –murmruó abatido el dormilón.

-Tú que sabes –contestó Gakuto dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida-. Muere por botarme de la casa.

Jiroh puso los ojos en blanco. Sería mejor ya no seguir indagando en el tema. Entonces, se quedó parado de golpe. Gakuto se detuvo también, preguntándole qué le sucedía.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Mira ese carro enfrente de la entrada! Se ve muy costoso y bueno –comentó Jiroh, señalando hacia la calle. Gakuto siguió la dirección indicada. En efecto, ahí se encontraba un carro de marca, al aprecer nuevo también o por lo menos muy bien cuidado. Y vaya que era increíble...

-Vamos, hay que verlo de cerca –dijo el acróbata, jalando consigo a su amigo.

-Pero, ¿y si hay alguien adentro? –dudó el rubio y se talló los ojos.

-En tal caso le pedimos que nos lleve a dar una vuelta –respondió con simpleza Gakuto.

-¡Eh! ¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron a no confiar en extraños?

-Jiroh, me acuesto con extraños. Y no, no me lo enseñaron mis padres, lo dijeron en la escuela.

El lirón cerró la boca de golpe, enmudeciendo compeltamente. Esas frases realmente solo podían salir de la boca de Gakuto. Se acercaron al carro y lo observaron de cerca. Pero de pronto, la puerta del conductor se abrió, y del medio de transporte salió ni más ni menos que Oshitari Yuushi. Gakuto, al verlo, lo miró incredulo y quiso salir corriendo, pero el adulto lo detuvo.

-Ne, Gakuto, tu padre me pidió que te recogiera, dado que no volvías y que les quería mostrar a todos el proyecto en el que estamos trabajando. Tu madre y tus hermanos ya están en la compañía.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, ambos habían enmudecido. Jiroh miró de soslayo a su amigo, pero este no le devolvió la mirada, sino que la mantenía clavada en el suelo.

-¿Y si no quiero ir? –dijo entonces el pelicereza, en un tono que sonó como el de un niño pequeño al que le acaban de informar que debía ir al dentista. Yuushi meneó la cabeza.

-Vas a ir. Tengo entendido que tampoco querías ir a la cena de anteayer.

El acróbata había faltado al colegio el martes. De hecho, no se decidía si ir o no. No quería, pero tenía que hablar con alguien, obviamente con Jiroh, de lo sucedido, solo que cuando se decidió por fin por ir al colegio, ya era muy tarde. Le habrían puesto una tardanza si iba y el chico no tenía ganas de estar castigado, por lo que acabó estando todo el día en pijama y sin salir de su habitación.

-Eto, Gaku, creo que debería irme... –se excusó el rubio entonces, sonriendo nervioso ante la mirada curiosa del adulto y la asesina de su amigo-. Mamá debe de estar esperándome.

Y sin más salió corriendo, dejando atrás a un perplejo acróbata y un sonriente peliazul.

-Bueno, ya que tu lindo amigo de abandonó... Deberíamos ir llendo –dijo Yuushi y entró de nuevo al carro. Gakuto, sin quedarle mejor opción, lo siguió.

-¿Por que de pronto tanto interés por parte de nuestro padre por que estemos al tanto de lo que hace?

-No lo sé –respondió el peliazul-. Soy un genio, pero no leo mentes.

Gakuto rió con el mismo tono sarcástico de antes, cuando estaba hablando con el lirón, sin dignar al tensai de una mirada siquiera, hasta que este detuvo el automóvil en seco. Al parecer ya habían llegado al estacionamiento de la empresa. No había nadie en el lugar aparte de ellos.

-Oye, no entiendo por qué estás molesto conmigo –dijo por fin el adulto, tomando a Gakuto del mentón y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Me odias o qué?

-¡Suéltame! –protestó Gakuto, tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor, y este lo soltó.

-Responde. –Gakuto no respondió. De hecho... ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Momento, él nunca lo había dicho ni pensado expresamente. ¿Entonces no lo _odiaba_? "¿¡Pero que digo! ¿En serio no lo odio? ¿Entonces por qué me... irrita tanto?" –Gakuto...

-No te odio.

-¿Ah no? Que extraño, parecía que sí –el grado de sarcasmo en su voz fue tal, que Gakuto sintió una dolorosa punzada en el estómago. "¿Pero qué...?"

-No.

-Es otra la idea que das.

-Pues mal por ti –contestó molesto el chico.

-Dios -suspiró Yuushi-. Tienes el temperamento de tu padre duplicado por cien.

Gakuto sintió ahora su sangre hervir y como el color invadía su cara.

–¡Creí haberte dicho que no quería que me compares...!

-Como digo, sigues hablándome como si te hubiera hecho algo inperdonable –lo interrumpió Yuushi sin miramientos.

Gakuto no respondió, la verdad, y ahora que se lo pensaba, es que no sabía por qué actuaba así.

–Me irritas –dijo por fin el chico alejando la mirada del peliazul-. Y además, si alguien se entera que me acosté contigo...

No terminó la frase, simplemente la dejó al aire, esperando la reacción del adulto. Este lo miró seriamente, se acomodó los lentes, y entonces suspiró.

-La curiosidad me mata... ¿a dónde les dices a tus padres que vas en los fines de semana?

Gakuto se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, se esperaba algo diferente, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Jugó nervioso con sus dedos.

-La verdad es que... no les digo nada. Solo me voy. Papá nunca está en casa, mamá... bueno, cuando vuelvo le digo que me quedé dormido en alguna parte.

"Vaya respuesta" pensó el tensai, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente. Alguien habría dicho que aprovecharse de la situación del pelicereza sería ahora descarado, pero para él no existían los "habría".

–Mira, si tanto te preocupa que alguien se entere de mi boca lo que sucedió el último viernes, te propongo algo.

Gakuto alzó la mirada hacia él sorprendido, sin terminar de entender.

-¿Qué?

-Una propuesta.

-Sí, sí ya sé. ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

-Una de favores...

-¿¡Eh!

-Ya oíste.

-¿Q-qué clase de favores? –preguntó Gakuto temiendo por lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad (¿tenía?) o lo que estuviese en juego ahora. Yuushi sonrió y el pelicereza sentía que se moría, sin estarse seguro si era de miedo o por esos ojos que ahora lo miraban de arriba a abajo y de manera tan penetrante.

-De los mismo que me hiciste la vez pasada.

Gakuto lo miró atónito. ¿¡Qué lo creía ese sujeto! ¿¡Una puta o qué! "¿¡Cómo se atreve!"

-Estás loco –fue lo único que logró articular, tratando de no perder el control.

-Te puedo decir con seguridad que no lo estoy –respondió con calma Yuushi y el acróbata bufó frustrado, irritado, harto y molesto, todo en la misma sartén-. Mira, algo que apresurará tu iopinión: A mí no me afecta si mi socio se entera que me tiré a su hijo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Más o menos.

-¿¡Qué te crees!

-Alguien con poder sobre ti –fue la desconcertante respuesta del adulto-. ¿Aceptas?

Gakuto se lo pensó por un rato, considerando los pros y los crontras, pero al final sin reconocerlos del todo. No iba a dejar que ese idiota creyese que podía hacer con él lo que se plazca, pero por otro lado, la idea de su padre sabiendo en lo que andaba... Trató de imaginarse lo que le haría si todo salía a la luz y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Definitivamente no podía dejar que su padre supiese, ni que si quiera sospechase. Y definitivamente no podía permitir que su padre lo dejara de patitas en la calle. "Además, no es que hubiese sido malo con él" trató de consolarse el chico, pensando en su último revolcón. No, definitvamente no había sido malo.

-Ok, acepto –murmuró el chico. No se imaginaba qué vendria ahora, ni su maravillosa imaginación podía pintarse lo que tenía planeado el pervertido adulto. Porque era obvio que algo se traía entre manos y que se lo había pensado bien. Yuushi asintió satisfecho, tomó sus llaves y salió del carro, cerrándolo. Gakuto lo siguió, con cara de haber tragado algo asqueroso.

"No cantes victoria aún, Oshitari Yuushi" pensó con una amarga mueca de rencor. "A mí nadie me ha vencido nunca..."

* * *

-¡Oshitari-san! ¡Su compañía es tan genial!

Ese había sido el grito emocionado de Kotaro, quien se acercó corriendo a los dos que salían del ascensor. Yuushi le sonrió cortésmente al chico, mientras que Gakuto solo ponía los ojos en blanco. Había veces en las que su hermano realmente podía hacer el ridículo de manera casi profesional, y Gakuto se preguntaba si el menor de los gemelos lo sabía. "Probablemente sí lo sepa..."

-Gracias, Kotaro-kun. Me alegra que te guste...

-Oshitari, que bien que llegó –se metió ahora su padre-. Mire, esta es Suzume, mi hija.

La universitaria miró embobada al peliazul, quien, mirándola un poco extrañado, le dio la mano y le sonrió forzadamente.

-Se parece mucho a los gemelos –comentó y le pareció oír a Gakuto atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Kotaro comenzó otra vez a hablar como una cotorra y Gakuto se alejó de los tres, pensando en que su amadísimo gemelo se estaba afanando demasiado con el empresario. Su madre le sonrió, murmurando una pequeña disculpa por obligarlo a venir, pero que su padre estaba muy contento con el proyecto y que había puesto mucho en este. El acróbata se encogió de hombros, mas no replicó nada. Con su madre no quería ponerse pesado, después de todo, ella era ahora la única cien por ciento soportable de la familia. Su padre interrumpió en eso a Kotaro, quien seguía hablándole animadamente con Yuushi, y se puso a conversarle él mismo. Suzume se mantenía prendida de cada palabra que lograba decir el pelizul. "Dios, esta familia tiene un problema con ese idiota" pensó perplejo el acróbata y miró con disimulo a su madre. Afortunadamente, esta se encontraba muy ocupada observando el lugar, tratando de disimular su aburrimiento. "Sí, ya sé, ella también tenía cosas que hacer" pensó irritado el pelicereza y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. "Lindo en lo que me metí..." Su hermana no despegaba su atención del joven empresario, regalándole una sonrisa con extra miel, como normalmente solo le rsonreía a su novio cuando quería quedarse en casa de este. Gakuto no pudo evitar poner, por enésima vez, los ojos en blanco. Hasta su hermana había caído. "Esta tarde será eterna..."


	4. Amigos

_**4. Amigos**_

-¿Y bien? –preguntó al día siguiente Jiroh cuando se volvió a encontrar con su amigo en el cruce. Gakuto solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y siguió de largo-. ¡Oye no, espérame!

-Muérete.

-Vamos, Gaku, no es para tanto, de todas maneras ibas a acabar llendo. Daba lo mismo si me iba o no...

-¡No, no daba lo mismo! –le cortó molesto el pelicereza dándole una patada al aire-. ¡Mierda!

Jiroh lo observó preocupado, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Y... ¿tan mal estuvo ayer?

-"Malo" es poco –bufó irritado el acróbata y se quedó parado-. ¡Casi toda mi familia se muere por ese idiota! ¡No entiendo qué le ven!

-Mmh... ¿Te incluyes en el club de fans? –preguntó un poroc inseguro el lirón.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! –protestó Gakuto y miró sorprendido a su amigi. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te alteras demasiado por él... ¿Cómo dices que es su nombre?

-Oshitari Yuushi –contestó Gakuto desviando la vista y clavándola en sus zapatillas.

-¿El nuevo dueño de Tatami Corp?

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –pregunto extrañado y receloso Gakuto.

-Simplemente lo sé. ¿Es eso un sí?

Gakuto asintió.- Sí, es ese.

"Dios, a este le dará un ataque cuando le cuente todo..."

* * *

Y en efecto, así fue, cuando a la hora del almuerzo se sentaron en la cafetería y Gakuto le salió con el cuento completo.

-¿¡Que tú qué!

-Jiroh, si sigues así voy a quedar sordo –murmuró Gakuto tapándose los oídos. Taki solo lo miró sonriente-. ¿Y tú qué? Mejor di algo antes de que te borre la memoria a golpes...

-No necesitas amenazarme, Gakuto, no es mi culpa que a Jiroh se le haya escapado –contestó el chico del pelo lacio y el lirón sonrió nervioso-. Aunque esta vez sí me sorprendiste... una cosa es lanzarte de juerga en juerga, pero otra ya es acostarte con el socio de tu padre...

-Cierra la boca –siseó Gakuto y lo miró feo-. He dicho que esa no era la intención.

-¿Qué intención? –lo interrumpió Haginosuke y el Mukahi se calló.

-Déjalo en paz, Taki –murmuró Jiroh y luego se dirigió al acróbata-. ¡Pero aún no me has contado los detalles!

Gakuto le dirigió una mirada de incredibilidad a su mejor amigo, quien al parecer iba en serio. Taki solo soltó una risita, principalmente de burla y diversión, y decidió no decir más y concentrarse en la tarea de química que aún no había terminado y que debía estar lista para cuando el recreo terminase.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya te conté todo...

-Pero es que no entiendo, Gakuto, ¿cómo es que puedes ser tan idiota de haberte dejado engañar por ese sujeto?

-¡Él no me ha engañado, solo me ofreció no acusarme con mi padre!

-Porque a él tampoco le conviene –le contestó molesto el lirón-. Gaku, nada bueno va a salir de esto...

-Y tú que vas a sabes –le espetó el pelicereza, ya cansándose de las protestas de su amigo-. Si paras todo el día durmiendo. Tengo que agregar que es todo un milagro que tengas un enamorado...

-¿Ah, qué? –se hizo oír otra vez Taki y se rió-. De lo que uno se entera cuando se sienta con ustedes dos...

-¡Gakuto! –protestó alterado Jiroh, ignorando el último comentario del metrosexual. Algunos curiosos comenzaron a voltearse a mirarlos, tratando de enterarse de lo que sucedía con los tres de la última mesa.

-¿Qué? No es que tu hayas guardado mi secreto.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¿No es lo mismo?

-No, yo no dije eso...

Los murmurllos llenaban el lugar y estaban comenazando a molestar a Gakuto, quien, harto y de mal humor, se levantó de la mesa.

-Como sea, yo me largo.

Jiroh lo miró atónito y se levantó también, con la intención de seguirlo, mas Taki lo detuvo.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Déjalo, con el humor que esta, lo más probable es que solo vayas a empeorar las cosas.

Jiroh no sabía qué replicar ante aquella declaración. Miró dudoso a su amigo y este solo le indicó que se volviera a sentar.

* * *

Molesto Gakuto le sacó la lengua al gran reloj que indicaba que ya era hora de volver a entrar a clases. Gesto de por más infantil, pero a nadie le interesaba. Después de todo, estaba solo. Solo y sin poder creer que en serio le había gritado a Jiroh. Y se sentía culpable, pero su orgullo era más grande que eso. Al menos ya tenía una solución para ese momento. Faltaría a clases, no tenía ganas de alimentar su sentimiento de culpa viendo la cara de gato atropellado de su amigo. ¿O ex-amigo? No, mejor ni pensaba en eso. Lanzó una última mirada hacia el edificio principal y luego trepó ágilmente por el muro trasero del campur escolar. "Alabado sea Kami-sama por hacerme tan acrobático, mucho más acrobático que el perdedor de Kikumaru" pensó contento una vez que sus pies se encontraban sobre la vereda. Luego de diez minutos ya se encontraba sentado en su heladería favorita.

* * *

Si había algo que detestaba, era el tener una secretaria que podía adivinar sus malas intenciones. Y que podía llegar en la mañana al trabajo, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle con toda seguridad "sé que no ha leído los informes que le entregué ayer, Oshitari-san". Y lo malo es que cuando lo decía, también tenía la razón. Por ello, había comenzado a levantarse más temprano para echarle un vistazo a los dichosos informes mientras conducía al trabajo en su maravilloso, y ahora también admirado por adolescentes de preparatoria, carro. Pero ahora con su nuevo juguete que ocupada su cabeza más de lo que cualqueir otra persona lo hizo en toda su vida (hecho que le era preocupante, pero que sin embargo decidió ignorar), los informes habían caído otra vez en una posición secundaria, si es que si quiera.

-Jefe –algo malo se acercaba-, no ha leído los informes.

No era una pregunta, definitivamente no lo era. Mal por él, mal por su humor y mal por con quien luego se fuese a desquitar (y bien en el fondo esperaba que fuese el hijo de su socio). Alzó la mirada de sus documentos y la dirigió hacia su joven y atractiva secretaria, con la cual hasta ahora, y por más que suene como un milagro del cielo y una prueba de la existencia de Dios, no se había acostado. De hecho, ni si quiera se le había insinuado, porque simplemente ella no era su tipo. Además de que tenía novio, aunque eso no iba al caso.

-No, no lo hice, Tomoka –fue su un tanto descarada respuesta. La joven mujer ni se inmutó, solo frunció levemente el ceño.

-Lo hará –ordenó con tono severo, esperando oír el típico y mentiroso "Sí, sí, lo haré" de su jefe. El cual no se hizo de esperar-. Lo digo en serio.

-Sí, lo haré –volvió a repetir y peliazul y la Osakada estuvo satisfecha, o mejor dicho, se rindidó.

-¿Quiere que le traiga su almuerzo o saldrá a comer algo? –cambió de tema, ya volviéndose otra vez hacia la puerta de la oficina, girándose en el último momento hacia Yuushi.

-No, creo que saldré a comer. Se me apetece algo más grande que solo un sándwich.

Tomoka asintió y desapareció. Un rato más tarde, el jefe deTatamo Corp la siguió.

* * *

No era la primera vez que se escapaba del colegio para terminar en aquel lugar. Era la primera vez en la que no se sentía completamente a gusta estando ahí mientras perdía clases. No porque química fuese uno de sus cursos favoritos, sino porque sentía un indescriptible sentimiento que le quería quitar el apetito. Y eso que tenía delante suyo un helado de cinco pisos (Bueno, tenía cinco pisos, de los que solo quedaba uno). Indeciso revolvió la cuchara en lo que ya solo era una mezcla marrón y pegajosa, que aún así no dejaba de ser dulce y atractiva para el pelicereza. Llevó la cuchara otra vez hacia su boca y saboreó la empalagosa salsa.

-Podría esperar hasta pasado mañana y, si hasta entonces no se disculpó, disculparme yo –murmuró para sí el acróbata, sin importarle si alguien lo escuchaba, lo cual era meramente improbable, dado que era casi la única persona que se encontraba a esas horas en el local.

O al menos eso fue hasta que un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de su edad entró y se instaló en una de las esquinas. No le fue difícil identificar a qué colegio pertenecían, con solo echarles una fugaz ojeada, pudo saber de quienes se trataba. Y quién estaba en medio de ese grupo.

Bajó la mirada hacia su helado derretido, decidiendo que ya no comería más. No se atrevía a alzar la mirada, porque sabía que entonces habría mayor oportunidad de que lo descubran y aún peor, que lo identifiquen. Porque Gakuto sabía que entonces él se acercaría y le hablaría. Y eso era lo último que quería, más que nada porque ahí sí una pelea seria algo fijo. Llamó a una mesera, la única que estaba a la vista, y pagó lo más rapido que pudo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida. Pero aún así, llegó a oír lo inevitable.

-¡Hey, Mukahi, saludos a todos los niños sensibles del Hyotei! ¿No deberías estar ahora ahí?

Cómo odiaba al Rikkai, más que nada a esa jodida personita que había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Solo le faltaba encontrárselo solo en un callejón abandonado y esa sería la última vez que se le vería. Pero es tendría que esperar, dado que él ahora estaba en desvenataja y no tenía ganas de volver a casa y tener que explicarle a su familia la rezón por la que venía con un ojo azul.

Caminó con prisa, se podría decir que cegado por la rabia que ahjora le oprimía el pecho por aquel simple y corto encuentro. Y es que su odio tenía razones suficientes como para estar triplemente justificado. Razones que a veces preferiría olvidar... Siguio caminando sin rumbo alguno, con la cabeza aún en la heladería, recordando en algún momento que había olvidado su mochila en el colegio. Poco le importó, él solo siguió caminando, medio corriendo por la ciudad... Hasta que chocó.

-¡Mira por dónde caminas, imbé...!

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, no porque no recordase como acababa el bonito insulto, sino porque la persona con la que se había topado no era ni más, ni menos que el socio de su padre.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó este divertido, sin mostrar señales de sorpresa.

-Mierda –susurro Gakuto y quiso voltearse e irse corriendo, mas fue agarrado del brazo por Yuushi, quien le sonrió con burla-. Suéltame.

-Solo si no sales corriendo –respondió Yuushi, aflojando el agarre, sorprendiéndose al ver que el adolescente seguía ahí parado. Y no fue el único sorprendido. "¿¡Qué hago todavía aquí?"

-Oh vaya, ¿el señorito sabe caminar? –trató de burlarse el menor al no ver el lujoso carro cerca, pero el tiro le salió por la culata.

-Mi carro esta estacionado a unas cuadras, si quieres te llevo en él –sonrió "inocentemente" el tensai, decidiéndose luego por cambiar de tema: -¿Te puedo invitar a comer algo?

Gakuto lo miró desentendido, sin poder ver lo que había detrás de esas aparentemente bien intencionadas palabras, mas no logró ver nada. Para él Yuushi era un misterio a medio resolver. Dicho misterio comenzó a impacientarse, viendo que Gakuto solo lo miraba confundido y sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo no se detuvo, por lo que le repitió la invitación y automaticamente el chico asintió. Al parecer estaba aún tratando de adivinar las intenciones del tensai.

-¿Vienes? –lo llamó Yuushi y Gakuto por fin pareció salir de su estado de trance, viendo que el peliazul lo invitaba a pasar al restaurante, delante del cual habían chocado. Se trataba de un lugar de comida griega. A Gakuto le pareció extraña la elección del tensai, mas no dijo nada. Yuushi lo jaló consigo y pidió una mesa para dos.

-Pide lo que más se te apetesca y no simplemente lo más caro –advirtió el peliazul con una pícara sonrisa y un delatador sonrojo cubrió la mejillas del menor. No es que se sonrojara por vergüenza, era simplemente que aquel idiota le arruinaba todos sus movimientos. Aún así pidió lo as caro de la carta.

-¿No deberías estar en el colegio? –preguntó Yuushi mientras que esperaban que llegase la comida.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Soy el jefe de la compañía, soy el que hace menos horas al día –sonrió con cinismo y Gakuto soltó bufido. Un mesero se acercó y llenó el vaso de Yuushi con vino. A Gakuto le trajo un vaso de Coca-Cola. Luego de eso, se retiró.

-Eres igual que mi padre –murmuró por lo bajo y el adulto alzó una ceja.

-Eres bastante curioso, ¿sabías? No te gusta que la gente te compare con él, pero tú sí te permites hacerlo... –y con una sonrisa añadió- De tal palo, tal astilla...

-¡Que te calles! –alzó la voz el adolescente, llamando la atención de la gente que se encontraba en el mismo local almorzando.

-Baja la voz Gakuto –advirtió Yuushi y bebió un sorbo de su vaso, mirando fijamente a Gakuto. Este se calló de golpe y optó por beber algo también.

-Como he dicho, eres una persona bastante curiosa –sonrió el tensai, inclinandose un poco hacia adelante-. Pero, ¿sabías que, más que nada, eres una persona endemoniadamente deseable?

La seductora sonrisa y el lascivo tono de voz que el Oshitari había empleado para aquella certera frase, dejó a Gakuto sin palabras para responder. Trató de evadir la mirada del adulto, llevándola hacia su vaso, viéndo ante sí otra vez esa dulce sustancia negra que le habían servido hace ya casi una semana atrás, en la discoteca en la que el destino quiso que se cruzara con el socio el destino quiso que se cruzara con el socio de su padre. Ahora que lo consideraba, ¿qué hacía un empresario, tan famoso que hasta Jiroh sabía acerca de él, en una discoteca como las que él normalmente frecuentaba? Buena pregunta, tan buena que no tenía respuesta. Y si la tenía... el no la sabría.

-Te ves pensativo... –alzó la mirada otra vez, dejando de lado sus cavilaciones y encarando de nuevo a su compañero de mesa.

-Ah –fue lo único a lo que el chico atinó a decir, antes de volver a rehuír la penetrante y oscura mirada de Yuushi.

-Dime en qué piensas –pidió este y Gakuto comenzó a contar la burbujitas que subían desde el fondo del vaso-. Gakuto.

No quería responder, se había quedado sin movimientos ante ese sujeto. Y aquello le irritaba. Y entonces llegaron sus pedidos y a Gakuto el suyo le pareció una cosa incomestible, lo cual entretuvo de sobremanera al tensai. El chico lo miró con odio cuando exteriorizó un pequeño comentario acerca de las muecas que hacía el menor con cada bocado. Yuushi no se inmutó en lo absoluto, solo siguió portando esa seductora y jodida sonrisa suya, hasta que, poco antes de que Gakuto finalizara con su platillo, extendió su copa, que se había vuelto a llenar con mas vino, hacia el chico.

-Toma, supongo que te gusta –dijo Yuushi y soniró cuando su invitado aceptó gustoso la copa. El hecho de que la vació de un tiro lo hizo sonreír aún más.

-¿Q-qué miras? –preguntó Gakuto al notar la pícara sensualidad de todo lo que el tensai hacía, lo cual delataba la dirección de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a mi departamento luego –sugirió y medio ordenó Yuushi, viendo satisfecho que el chico solo asintió vagamente y sin protestar o insultarlo con gravedad.

-¿Departamento? ¿No hay mansión ni nada así?

Yuushi meneó la cabeza y Gakuto rió de manera incredula.

-Como sea...

Y con un gesto, Yuushi llamó al mesero más cercano y pagó la cuenta.

* * *

-Ok, ¿a esto le dices _en serio_ un departamento?

-Es un departamento –afirmó Yuushi. –Que sea grande ya es otra cosa.

Un bufido fue la respuesta de Gakuto antes de abrirse paso por la espaciosa sala. Un departamente muy lindo, había que decir. Casi ni parecía ser de Yuushi.

-Ve adelantándote –indicó el anfitrión, dándose cuenta que Gakuto ya había desaparecido en busca de Dios sabe qué.

El pelicereza había subido al segundo piso, observando los pocos cuadros que había en las paredes de los pasillos, murmurando cosas como "Departamento... Pfh, claro, ¿por qué no dijo de frente mansión?". Luego de un rato volvió a bajar. Oyó que Yuushi hablaba con alguien por teléfono, captando uno que otro fragmento de la conversación. Al parecer hablaba con una tal Tomoka. ¿Una amiga, su novia o algo cercano? No, aquello le sonaba más a una conversación de negocios, más que nada porque se mencionó su apellido, refiriendose seguramente a su padre. Como sea, aquello ya no le interesó cuando vio cierto armario pequeño en una de las esquinas del comedor.

* * *

-¿Gakuto? –lo llamó Yuushi mientras subía las escaleras.

Había oído como el chico subió corriendo otra vez, luego de haber bajado y subido un par de veces, cosa que le parecía demasiado extraña. Pasó por lo pasillos, echando un vistazo en cada habitación por la que pasaba, hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Y ahí estaba, sentado sobre su cama y ya medio desvestido, con una botella de su mejor vino en la mano. Y con esa provocativa sonrisa que solo le era una garantía de que sería violado por lo menos una vez en su vida.

-Veo que encontraste algo que te gusta –comentó el tensai mientras se acercaba a su cama y se quitaba los zapatos. Gakuto rió altanero, mirando hacia un costado de la cama. Había subido prácticamente toda la reserva de alcohol que había en la casa. Incluso había encontrado el six-pack de cerveza que había dejado al fondo de la refrigeradora.

-¿Tienes un radar para esas cosas o qué?

-Ja, no creas que vas a ser el único que se va a divertir –le espetó el pelicereza abriendo la botella que traía entre manos. Yuushi se le acercó y terminó de quitarle la camisa de su uniforme. La corbata ya había quedado en el olvido, no había que preocuparse por ella.

-¿Hyotei? –murmuró en el oído del menor, quien se estremeció ligeramente.

-Ngh, eso no interesa ahora –contestó impaciente el chico, causando otra sonrisa por parte del tensai.

-Como digas...

Gakuto tomó un gran trago de la botella, sonriendo abiertamente mientras que el adulto lo desnudaba. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Ese sujeto lo irritaba como nadie en su vida lo ha logrado antes, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho, y es un hecho, de que aquel revolcón había sido uno de los mejores. Al menos el consuelo era que el Oshitari no era una descepción en la cama. Dejó de lado la botella una vez que estuvo totalmente desnudo, para dedicarse a desvestir a su amante, quien tomó su botella y la terminó de vaciar. No es que hubiera quedado mucho. Gakuto desbotonó la camisa de Yuushi, acariciando su pecho y luego quitándosela por completo. Pasó sus manos por los anchos hombros y luego volvió a descender por el amplio pecho. La piel de Yuushi estaba fría, un fuerte contraste a sus manos, las cuales estaban calientes como fuego puro. Al parecer al Oshitari le gustaba comprar licores extraños, pues sentía como su cuerpo literalmente hervía a temperaturas inpensables. Y no, no era simplemente la exitación que sentía en ese momento. Le bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, lanzándo ambas prendas fuera de la cama. Luego de esto se separó de su amante y tomó la siguiente botella. Grave error.

En su descuido, Yuushi había encontrado su corbata, la cual, luego de poco, se encontraba atando las muñecas del escolar.

-¿Qué haces, imbécil? –farfulló molesto el acróbata. Yuushi solo sonrió sin decir palagra alguna. Extendió el brazo y de un solo y suave empujoncito tumbó a Gakuto hacia atrás. Acto seguido, tomó la botella de whisky que Gakuto había dejado caer sobre las sábanas y se colocó encima de él.

-¿Que qué hago? Pues, tengo entendido que es a mí a quien son los favores, no a ti.

Gakuto palicedió. ¿Acaso este sujeto ahora se reveló como un sádico de closet, o uno de esos de fantasías erótacas retorcidas? Dios, una vez más: ¿en qué mierda se había metido?


	5. Hermano

_**5. Hermano**_

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo era recorrido por fuertes oleadas de placer, causado por cierta lengua profesional que se ocupaba de lubricar su entrada. Ok, tal vez se había equivocado y con eso volvíamos a que el sexo con aquel sujeto era glorioso. Cosa que se negaba a admitir abiertamente. De eso ya se ocupada su propio cuerpo. Yuushi sonreía con satisfacción al ver como su pequeño amante se retorcía ante cada cosa que él le hacía. Ese niño lo estaba comenzando a hechizar, lenta y peligrosamente.

-Ahh... –gimió fuertemente y desesperado Gakuto al sentir como el tensai comenzó a meter dos dedos de golpe, arqueando la espalda y aferrándose como podía a las sabanas de la gran cama.

La botella de Whisky ya estaba vacía, al igual que tres de las latas de cerveza. La mitad del whisky había acabado encima del adolescente, quien aún se relamía los labios provocativamente. Sus manos seguían atadas, pero su posicion había cambiado, encontrándose ahora de a cuatro, apoyado sobre sus codos y rodillas. El tensai sacó sus dedos, remplazandolos por su miembro. Sonrió una vez más con arrogancia y se inclinó hacia el chico.

-Te voy a hacer gozar de los regalos de la vida, cerecita...

Un sonoro gemido se hizo oír por parte del menor, quien trató de levantarse y apoyarse sobre sus manos, restregando sus caderas contra las del adulto, quien lo tomó y comenzo a embestir con fuerza. Pudo sentir como el pequeño cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía deliciosamente, llevándolo también a él a tocar el cielo. Sin emabrgo, poco antes de que el menor se viniera, se detuvo, volviendo los movimientos cada vez más lentos y pausados.

-¡Qué crees que haces, idiota! –le espetó molesto y, Dios, sonrojado a más no poder el menor. Yuushi sonrió y salió de él. -¿A-a dónde vas?

-No me voy –lo tranquilizó con una cruel sonrisa el adulto, causando solo que el sonrojo del menor se intensificara aún más.

-Ah.. –gimió el adolescente cuando fue tomado y girado, quedando boca arriba. –Sueltame las...

-Ni loco –contestó Yuushi, ajustando un poco más la corbata que se ceñía entorno a las delgadas muñecas del acróbata. Le separó las piernas, preparándolo para voler a penetrarlo. Gakuto gimió por lo bajo al sentir como ansiaba tener a _ese_ hombre dentro suyo y ya a nadie más.

"Maldición, esto no está nada bien... ¡No, no puede ser! No..."

-Mhh, Yu... Yuushi -gimoteó Gakuto al sentir que el adulto no se movía. Más bien sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, reclamando ahora también su boca como territorio conquistado. El chico pasó sus manos atadas por el cuello del peliazul, moviendo sus caderas en círculos. Las manos de Yuushi subieron por sus costados y el empresario casi sintió como si pudiera rodear por completo su cintura solo con sus manos.

-Eres tan delgado –rió el tensai rompiendo el beso y comenzando por fin a moverse otra vez.

-Ngh... ¿Y? –logró articular con dificultad Gakuto, sintiendo como la temperatura seguía subiendo.

-Que casi me da miedo que al final vayas a desaparecer.

* * *

Con un fuerte bostezo el chico entró a su casa, sobándose disimuladamente la parte baja de su espalda y lo que le seguía a esta. "Ese bastardo, por mas que fuese bueno en la cama no significa que se tome tan literal lo de partirme en dos..." pensó molesto y se quitó los zapatos, dirigiéndose, aún tambaleándose levemente por el alcohol, a la cocina. "Oh, vaya..."

-Miren nada más, el imbécil de mi hermano mayor –musitó Kotaro con una voz extrañamente dulce, alzando la mirada de su cuaderno.

-¿Tareas a estas horas? –preguntó con una ceja en alto el mayor de los gemelos, acercándose a la refrigeradora. Necesitaba agua, la garganta le quemaba.

-¿Regresas a estas horas? –contraatacó el menor, sonriendo de manera burlesca. –No me vas a decir en dónde te has metido, ¿verdad?

-¿A ti para qué? –bufó molesto Gakuto, más que nada porque no encontraba lo que buscaba.

-No hay agua –medio cantó Kotaro. Si algo tenía de bueno ese niñato copia barata de él, era su voz. No lo iba a negar, Kotaro tenía una voz que rendía mucho, no por nada era el vocalista de una banda.

-Eso ya lo vi –contestó irritado Gakuto, tirando la puerta de la refri. Kotaro sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pensé que ya habrías_ tomado_ mucho, por lo que me acabé lo que quedaba del agua. Tendrás que hervir más, porque agua mineral ya no hay.

Gakuto se dirigió al caño a bebió de ahí, ignorando la gran sonrisa de burla de su hermano. No le agradaba, ese enano (sí, como no, Gakuto...) se traía algo. Algo malo.

-Por cierto –comenzó el menor de los pelicerezas y Gakuto cerró el caño-, hace un rato vino Yuushi.

Silencio. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que Yuushi...? No, no, si Yuushi estaba en su casa cuando él salió, debió haber oído mal. Sí, eso tenía que ser... ¿y desde cuándo Kotaro lo llamaba por su nombre? No es que le importase mucho...

-Trajo tu casaca del uniforme.

Mierda. ¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda! ¡Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota bastardo...! ¡Estaba muerto!

-Dice que la olvidaste ayer, en la compañía –continuó Kotaro y su sonrisa se ensachó-. Lo curioso es que yo nunca te vi quitarte la casaca. Y hoy sí parecías tenerla...

-Tengo dos, idiota –farfulló nervioso el mayor sin mirarlo. Kotaro se levantó, posicionándose a sus espaldas y apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de su hermano.

-Descuida, solo lo vi yo y no soy un acusete –rió y luego de esto sus ojos se ensombrecieron-, lo cual no significa que tú no seas una pu...

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme! –gritó entonces Gakuto, interrumpiéndo a su hermano menor y dándose la vuelta para encarar a su clon fallado. "Que bien, recién ahora noto que realmente tengo mi gemelo malvado como en las películas..." Kotaro lo miró con gesto amenazador, acercándose aún más al mayor, pero ahora su sonrisa parecía más una mueca de odio puro.

-Eras una puta, Gakuto.

Y desapareció. Gakuto miró atónito hacia la puerta por la que había salido el menor. Y sí, en cierta manera tenía razón...

* * *

-Lo siento.

Jiroh alzó la mirada. Había estado durmiendo, un poco o mejor dicho muy intranquilo, pero había logrado de coinciliar el sueño luego de haberle dejado mil mensajes a su amigo el día anterior. Y ahí estaba ahora, parado ante su mesa, llegando recién para la segunda hora de clases, diciendo que lo sentía. Aunque la verdad es que no ofrecía un aspecto muy bueno.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó el lirón y parpadeó confundido, pero luego sonrió emocionado-. ¡Gakuto!

Saltó y se colgó de su amigo, abrazándolo efusivamente. Gakuto sonrió de manera débil, sintiendo como sí al final su vida no era tan mala como parecía. Bueno, nadie podría afirmar tener una mala vida si tenía a un amigo llamado Jiroh Akutagawa. Algunos curiosos se giraban a verlos, pero la mayoría los ignoró. El profesor de esa hora se había ausentado ese día, por lo que tenían una lección libre.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Gaku, no debí decir nada ayer, en serio yo...!

-Ya, ya, Jiroh, está bien –masculló Gakuto sin muchas energías, captando la atención del Akutagawa.

-¿Qué pasa, Gakuto? –preguntó serio y bajando la voz-. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, nada –murmuró abatido el pelicereza, jalando su silla y sentándose en la mesa de Jiroh. –Estoy bien, solo que mi hermano me ha llamado uns puta, cosa que realmente soy.

Jiroh lo miró preocupado y boquiabierto. Primero porque a Gakuto nunca le había importado lo que decía Kotaro, fuese lo que fuese; segundo porque no era normal verlo así de abatido y enfermizo; y tercero...

-¿Gakuto, eso es maquillaje?

Ojeras. Otra cosa anormal en el pelicereza.

-No dormí –se excusó el acróbata.

-Eso lo puedo ver –contestó serio y casi llegando a ser sarcastico el lirón. Extendió una mano y la pasó por el desordenado cabello de su amigo, sabiendo que, bien el fondo, Gakuto adoraba que hiciese eso. -¿Me dirás todo o te vas a quedar con que tu hermano te insultó?

-Lo sabe.

-¿Eh?

-Lo de Yuushi... No todo, pero sabe que me he acostado con él –masculló Gakuto, tratando que no se oyese nada, en especial la última parte.

-¿Pero có...? –comenzó el lirón, pero el pelicereza respondió antes de que pudiera finalizar.

-Es mi hermano gemelo... Sabe mas de mí de lo que me gustaría.

Eso fue todo.

* * *

-Hola, soy yo.

Aquella voz tuvo un efecto que lo desorientó de un segundo al otro.

-¿Gakuto? –preguntó sorprendidoel peliazu, creyendo que tal vez había oído mal.

-Esto, sí –murmruó el chico al otro lado de la línea. Silencio. Su voz... la percibía un poco extraña, como cambiada o forzada.

-¿Sucede algo?

Era obvio que sí, pero de todas maneras no pudo evitar esa pregunta estúpida.

-Esto... no, no, es solo que... no lo sé. ¿Te puedo ver?

El adulto asintió confundido, recordando luego que el chico no podía verlo.

-Sí, claro que puedes –contestó por fin, proporcionándose mentalmente una patada.

-¿Te... te puedo ver hoy? ¿En el Parque que hay cerca de la compañía de mi padre a las seis?

Todo aquello le parecía tan confuso. ¿Qué pasabao con ese niño ahora?

-Ok, ahí estaré.

Dios, y él bien idiota de ir corriendo tras él...

-Muy bien, nos vemos entonces –susurró Kotaro antes de colgar.

* * *

soy adicta a lso rr, asi que Dejenmeee comentarios, sino mi ego morira TT_TT


	6. Complicaciones de un gemelo

_**6. Complicaciones de un gemelo**_

Sabía que ese no era Gakuto. No había duda, el chico que se encontraba parado delante suyo era Kotaro. No era que quisiera ocultarlo o hacerle pensar que era su hermano o alguna cosa así por el estilo. Simplemente estaba ahí, una mano en el bolsillo de su casaca, una media sonrisa en el rostro y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Aquel era el otro gemelo.

-¿Kotaro? –preguntó un poco confundido y sumamente extrañado ante la situación el tensai.

-Bueno días, Oshitari-san –sonrió el menor de los gemelos-. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

* * *

Tenía un mal presentimiento. De hecho, lo había tenido toda la mañana, pero había decidido ingnorarlo.

-¿Qué pasó con Kotaro, Gaku? ¿Está enfermo?

El pelicereza se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué le importaba eso a él? Estaba mucho más ocupado tratando de recordar si se estaba olvidando de algo importante o algo por el estilo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, además de que se sentía miserablemente mal. Se sentía enfermo y lo más probable era que realmente lo estuviese. Al diablo con eso.

-¿Gakuto?

El lirón lo miró preocupado, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, algo que por lo general siempre lograba. Normalmente. Gakuto solo meneó ligeramente la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ya quería que se pasaran de una vez por todas las últimas horas de clases que quedaban ese día. Luego de eso venía el fin de semana. ¡Por fin! Pensó en que se quedaría una o dos horas con Jiroh en el campus del colegio, no tenía ganas de cruzarse con nadie perteneciente a su familia, mucho menos con su hermano menor.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el regazo del lirón, quien pasó distraídamente los dedos por las hebras color cereza.

-¿Qué pasa con el niño ahora? –preguntó Shishido burlándose de Gakuto, seguido de cerca por su fiel kouhai. Chotarou sonrió nervioso cuando Gakuto abrió los ojos, viéndolo directamente a él. Luego de esto, el pelicereza se fijó en el chico de la gorra, quien había llegado hasta donde estaban sentados Jiroh Y Gakuto (bueno, este estaba echado).

-Este niño simplemente está cansado, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí, Shishido –le espetó Gakuto divertido, sonriendo triunfante al oír las risas de Jiroh y Taki. Este, como siempre, traía consigo a Hiyoshi, el cual, con una expresión un poco ausente, dejaba que el metrosexual lo usara de almohada.

Un buen rato más tarde, Shishido y Ohtori ya se habían largado otra vez, pero aún así, Gakuto y Jiroh se veían compartiendo el lugar con Taki y Hiyoshi.

-Ne, Wakashi, ¿me puedes ir a traer una ponta? –preguntó entonces el sempai metrosexual, a lo que el chico del peinado de hongo asintió aburrido y se puso de pie, alejándose a paso lento de sus sempais, dirigiéndose hacia el dispensor de bebidas.

-Por Kami, Taki, un poco más y tendrás que ponerle correa a tu mascota –disparó Gakuto, irritado como estaba.

-Por mí no habría problema, pero ya quisiera verte poniéndole un collar a Piyo-chan –contestó Haginosuke reidno divertido, pero luego se volvió serio.

-¿Qué me miras así? –preguntó sin tacto alguno el pelicereza, a lo que Jiroh soltó un suspiro.

-Pues... –murmuró Taki, aunque luego pareció pensárselo mejor-. No, nada.

Tanto Jiroh como Gakuto lo miraron extrañados, mas no dijeron nada más.

* * *

-Dígame, Oshitari-san, ¿a usted le parece que mi hermano es una buena persona?

-Realmente ya quiero que se acabe el jodido colegio –exclamó Gakuto. Taki y Hiyoshi ya se habían largado del panorama, por lo que estaban solos-. Nel, Jiroh, nunca me contaste en qué se quedó tu relación con ese universitario.

Jiroh bajó la mirada hacia el acróbata, quien sonreía divertido, dando la impresión de haber olvidado los grandes problemas de su vida.

-Y, ¿nunca pensó que él podría enamorarse de usted?

Yuushi alzó una ceja, echándose luego a reír.

-Creí que conocías a tu hermano...

-Exactamente, lo conozco –afirmó Kotaro con una leve expresión de asco y rechazo.

-Vamos, Gakuto es un chico de juegos, ¿qué esperabas...?

* * *

-¡Ya llegué! –llamó a todo pulmón el pelicereza cuando entró a la casa vacía, alargando la "é" por un buen rato, hasta quedarse sin aire. Se sentía ya mucho mejor, todavía un poco cansado y sin muchas fuerzas, pero ya con el ánimo sano. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, no sin antes pasarse por la cocina por una lata de Pepsi. Lanzó su mochila a una esquina equis y se dejó caer sobre se cama. Dios que estaba rendido, y eso que todavía tenía planeado salir... Aunque pensándolo bien, mañana todavía podía ir al club, por lo que decidió que esa noche solo descansarí...

...

A la mañana siguente despertó con el sol dándole de lleno en la cara. Se incorporó con dificultad, tallándose los ojos. Se había quedado dormido sin si quiera percatarse de ello. Incluso llevaba todavía puesto su uniforme. Se dejó caer otra vez para atrás y cerró los ojos. En algún momento oyó como alguien abrió su puerta y se acercó a su cama, sentándose a su lado. Abrió los ojos, viendo a su hermana.

-Mamá está preocupada.

...

Había dormido más de trece horas. Y no podía creerlo, casi se le hacía algo inhumano, dormir como Jiroh... ¿¡En qué momento se había dormido! Pero aún peor, ¿dónde estaba Kotaro? Su madre estaba cerca de colapsar, siendo atendida por su Suzume. La chica lo miró inquieta, pidiéndole con un gesto que le pasara un vaso de agua. Su padre se encontraba hablando por teléfono y era un cuarto para la ocho de la mañana del sábado.

Se sentía extraño. Eso, esa terriblemente tensa situación solo la había vivido una vez en toda su vida y ni si quiera había estado todo el tiempo presente. Había sucedido la primera vez que se había escapado a una juerga. Pero de eso ya había pasado una eternidad y ya no era tema el que Gakuto desapareciese todos los fines de semana, excusándose a la mañana siguiente. Pero Kotaro jamás había hecho algo así. Si bien no era del todo un ángel, no llegaba a los límites de su hermano mayor. Ahora que se lo pensaba bien, ¿por qué se había molestado tanto su hermano menor? ¿Que acaso él no se había acostado también con más hombres de los que podía contar con los dedos de manos y pies? Tal vez él no era un extremo como lo era Gakuto, pero no por eso estaba completamente limpio. Entonces, ¿por qué de pronto había actuado como si lo odiase más que a nada? Gakuto ya no podía ver nada con claridad.

Su padre llegó y se ocupó de calmar un poco a su esposa, la cual ya daba por perdido a su _bebé_. En circunstancias normales, Gakuto se habría echado a reir ahí no más, dejándole claras un par de cosas a su progenitora, pero como ahora ya nada parecía querer ser normal... Su hermana se le acercó una vez más.

-Tienes fiebre –susurró poniéndole una mano sobre la frente, teniendo que descubrir que su hermanito no le prestaba atención-. Toma.

Le dio un vaso, el mismo que él le había pasado, con agua.

-Gracias –murmuró sin si quiera fijarse en qué tenía entre manos. Su cabeza estaba ocupada tratando de descifrar el extraño comportamiento, que recién ahora notaba lo extraño que realmente era, de su gemelo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kotaro se puso así cuando volió de la casa de Yuushi... cuando se enteró que él y Yuushi... y Kotaro parecía estar muy embobado con...

El peculiar sonido de vidrio romperse se hizo presente en la cocina, causando que todos los presentes girasen a ver a Gakuto. El vaso yacía hecho pedazos en el suelo mojado. Suzume se apresuró a recojer el vaso roto y a limpiar el suelo mojado.

-Vete a descansar, lo necesitas –le ordenó al pelicereza, quien asintió vagamente. Su madre se le acercó, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre. Gakuto se largó de la cocina, pero cuando pasó por el recibidor, subiendo ya a su habitación, se encontró con Yuushi, quien era atendido por su padre. El peliazul alzó la mirada hacia las escaleras, cruzándola con el adolescente, quien no sabía ya qué opinar. Si no se equivocaba, frente suyo estaba la razón por la que su hermano lo había llamado una p...

-Voy a ir con Oshitari-san a ver si encuentramos a tu hermano –Gakuto asintió-. Descansa.

Ok, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Primero su hermano y ahora su padre. ¿Le habia dicho "descansa"? Sacudió su cabeza incrédulo, terminando de subir a su cuarto. Pero en medio del pasillo se detuvo y se quedó parado, pensado. "Esos dos no van a encontrar a Kotaro..."

* * *

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Para empezar: ¿qué le importaba a él lo que fuese a suceder con Kotaro? Que el infeliz se pierda y que lo rapten y que lo violen y que lo torturen y, y y y... Bien, hasta ahí llegó su creatividad. Miró a ambos lados de la calle. La gente iba y venía, algunos con prisa, otros como si la vida durase toda la eternidad. Eran casi las doce y su estómago estaba comenzando a pedir combustible. Además de que su cabeza le quería estallar y de que sentía que le ardían los ojos. "Rayos..."

Deambuló entre la multitud, sin saber a dónde ir. Kotaro podía estar en cualquier parte, en TODAS partes si se le antojaba. Si no quería que lo encuentren, no lo ibana a encontrar, después de todo era el gemelo de Mukahi Gakuto. Vaya lío... Y sin percatarse de nada se vio a sí mismo, luego de haber pasado horas de caminar sin rumbo alguno, ante las puertas de uno de los edificios más famoso de la ciudad. Y luego todo se volvió negro.


	7. Fatiga y mucho sueño

Ok, me atrevo a decir que fue el capítulo más difícil hasta ahora y que siento que posiblemente no se entienda todo lo que pasa entre yuushi y Gaku (ni yo sé si puse todas mis ideas, mi cabeza es un caos TT_TT) -.-U o que las cosas están en desorden no sé, mi cabeza en sí es un desorden XD

* * *

_**7. Fatiga y mucho sueño**_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, inseguro de qué podría encontrarse. Vio una habitación espaciosa, muy moderna y todo eso. Él conocía esa habitación, ¿pero de dónde?

-Vas a acabar haciendo que realmente comience a preocuparme por ti, ¿sabías?

Esa voz... Ah, cierto, ya lo recordaba. Esa era la habitación de Yuushi. Ahora solo faltaba saber qué miércoles hacía ahí. ¿No será que lo hubiese citado otra vez y que lo había olvidado? No, eso era estupido, recordaba más bien que algo había sucedio con Kotaro. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y dio con el peliazul, quien se ecnotraba sentado sobre la cama, la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera y los ojos fijos en unos papeles. Al parecer le aburrían.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué co...

-Ya encontraron a tu hermano –dijo Yuushi sin dignar al adolescente de una mirada-. Lo castigaron.

-Bien por él –masculló Gakuto, aunque por dentro se sentía ofendido. Castigado... Pf, como si eso sirviese con Kotaro.

Se sentía cansado, como el lobo feroz lleno de piedras. Solo que él no tenía nada en el estómago. Trató de levantarse, pero el adulto se lo impidió, con la excusa de que estaba enfermo. Y sí, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, la cual no tenía ni fuerzas para mantenerse senatada. Miró pensativo hacia el techo. ¿Qué lo había hecho salir de su casa? ¿Kotaro? ¿Acabó por eso ante la puerta del socio de su padre? ¿Al final realmente...?

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Yuushi en fingiendo indiferencia.

-No te imaginas –admitió el menor, aceptando gustoso la oferta.

El tensais se puso de pie y bajó a la cocina. Se preguntaba qué hora debía ser. Pasó la mirada por la habitación, encontrando sobre una silla su ropa. Momento... su ropa... ahí... él en la cama... Bajó preocupado la mirada hacia abajo, levantando las sábanas y descubriendo que un certero alguien (ejem, Oshitari Yuushi como principal sospechoso) lo había cambiado de ropa. Vestía ahora una pijama que le quedaba _ligeramente_ grande. Un delatador sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Sentía como toda la cara le ardía, en especial los ojos. Aún se sentía cansado, pero de todas maneras se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad, y se dirigió hasta su ropa. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su casaca y de su pantalón, hasta que por fin encontró su teléfono celular. Lo encendió, llevándose la sorpresa que ya era medio día y domingo. Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Enfermo y fuera de cama, si no fueras tú me extrañaría.

Gakuto se giró hacia Yuushi, quien le sonrió de manera coqueta, acercándosele y jalándolo hacia la cama, donde lo echó y le dio un plato de sopa con tallarines. Gakuto miró un poco descepcionado la sopa, pero Yuushi se excusó diciendo que ya había pedido pizza.

-¿No sabes cocinar?

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo.

-Eso dices... –se burló Gakuto, sentándose junto al peliazul, quien había vuelto a sus papeles.

-¿En dónde estaba Kotaro?

-¿En dónde crees?

-Pues, no lo sé, por algo te lo pregunto... ¿estación del metro?

-Así es –contestó como si nada Yuushi.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –cuestionó sorprendido el pelicereza. Había dicho lo primera que se le hbaía venido a la cabeza.

-Si yo lo digo... ¿Ya terminaste?

-Ni si quiera empecé –se quejó el adolescente, llevándose por fin la primera cucharada a la boca. No estaba mal, pero supuso que se trataba de sopa de sobre.

-No, no lo es –respondió el Oshitari y Gakuto casi escupe el líquido caliente.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no es sopa de sobre, cerecita –sonrió el tensai, a lo que Gakuto enmudeció. Eso al menos hasta que llegó el chico de la pizza.

-Por Kami, que me moría de hambre –exclamó satisfecho el adolescente, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama y cerrando los ojos, una vez que ya no había rastro de la pizza más que la caja vacía. Yuushi sonrió, observando al chico que ya se estaba durmiendo otra vez en su cama.

-Eres acróbata, ¿verdad?

Gakuto volvió a abrir los ojos y frunció el ceño, incorporándose y quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro del peliazul.

-¿Cómo?

-Tomaré eso como un "sí" –afirmó sonriente el genio, acercando sus labios al cuello del menor, quien parecía un poco confuso-. ¿Preguntándote cómo lo adiviné?

-Eh, más o menos –admitió a regañadientes el menor, separándose de Yuushi, quien lo sujetó por la cintura.

-Es obvio... y me lo dijo tu padre.

Gakuto se giró hacia él, alzando una ceja y mirándolo escéptico. Yuushi rió divertido. Esa familia sin duda era todo un circo.

-Tu padre habla más de lo que crees –aclaró el adulto con una misteriosa sonrisa-. ¿Crees que me quiera sacar pica?

-A mí qué, si mi padre quiere presumir está bien, no es que yo no lo haga –bufó el pelicereza.

Yuushi lo miró seriamente y luego lo besó. Apenas lo rozó, solo fue un contacto fugaz, pero Gakuto parpadeó sorprendido.

-Deberías llamar a tu casa o tu madre va a enloquecer –murmuró Yuushi sobre sus labios y le dio su celular, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Gakuto marcó el número de su casa, sintiendo como le quemaban los labios y como volvía a tener es ahorrible sed con la que había llegado a su casa el jueves por la noche.

-¿Mamá? –saludó-. Ah, Suzume, ¿me pasas a mamá? ... Sí, sí estoy bien... Gracias, supongo...

Esperó por unos segundos, para luego oír la voz de su madre.

-Ma, soy yo, estoy en casa de Yuu... digo, de Oshitari-san –murmuró el chico, respondiendo luego solo con "sí" y "no" a la lluvia de preguntas que le lanzó la señora Mukahi.

-Sí, el me encontró, creo que me desmayé en alguna parte –mintió finalmente y puso los ojos en blanco-. No, no tengo ganas de ir al doctor... Mamá, solo estaba cansado, eso es todo... Ok, ya, entendí. Ya... Bien, chau, ma.

Luego de eso colgó, suspirando un poco cansado. En el fondo había oído a su padre renegar y agradeció al cielo el no tener que estar presente en su casa y que Kotaro se llevara todo el sermón. Pero por otro lado, el señor Mukahi tendría una razón más para estar encantado con el molesto peliazul. Quien de pronto ya no era tan molesto... "Pero, ¿¡en qué momento cambié de opinión!" Sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera sacarse con eso sus "malos" pensamientos, mas tuvo que confirmar que no servía en lo absoluto. Se dejó caer otra vez hacia atrás en la cama. Se sentía cómodo y le habría gusta quedarse ahí por el resto del día. Misión imposible. Pero aún así trató de dormir.

-¿Estás dormido? –preguntó a su lado la voz del peliazul. Gakuto volvió a abrir los ojos y lo vio parado al costado de la cama-. Veo que no...

-Échate.

Tanto Gakuto como Yuushi se sorprendieron de la orden que había salido de la boca del pelicereza. El tensai ladeó un poco la cabeza, pero luego se acercó al menor y se recostó a su lado, mirando hacia el adolescente, quien correspondió a la mirada. El tensai alzó una mano y tomó uno de los mechones del chico, jugando con él por un rato.

-Es un color extraño –murmuró y Gakuto asintió.

Sus manos pasaron a acariciar sus mejillas, su nariz, primero su labio superior y luego su labio inferior. Un graciosos cosquilleo se hizo sentir en las yemas de sus dedos y recén luego de un rato notó que ésa era la piel del menor. ¿Cómo no había notado eso las veces anteriores en las que lo había tocado? Recordó que había estadoc egado por el deseo y que solo había observado al chico como un paisaje panorámico, uno en el que solo contaban las generalidades y lo bien que encajaba todo. Pero ahora... Ahora observaba cada detalle solo, cada elemento que componía ese cuerpo. Bajó un dedo por su mentón y le miró a los ojos. Un traicionero "Yuushi" abandonó los labios de Gakuto, quien se sonrojó ligeramente. El peliazul susurró algo inentendible para el acróbata, haciendo que este frunciese los labios. Y entonces Yuushi sonrió. Se incorporó y se posicionó encima del menor, inclinandose y depositando un suve beso sobre los labios del chico.

* * *

-Bueno aquí estamos –anunció Yuushi y Gakuto abrió prezosamente los ojos. Estaba en el carro del Oshitari, medio echado en el asiento del copiloto-. Relamente te duermes rápido.

-Especialidad Mukahi –masculló Gakuto, trando de incorporarse. Sintió los ojos de Yuushi sobre él, observar cada movimiento que hacía-. Gracia por traerme.

El Oshitari asintió. Gakuto cerró la puerta del carro y corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, girándose una vez más, y luego entró.

Sin duda ya no estaba enfermo, fuese lo que fuese lo que había tenido, pero aún así, sentía como una molesta depresión aferrarse a él. Y eso desde que cruzó el umbral de su casa. Era... tan extraño. Había estado en casa de Yuushi y sentía como si hubiese ido a un viaje de relajación o a un spa. Y el último beso... ¿le había gustado? Y un demonio, sí. Pero el idiota del peliazul la había cagado, separándose de golpe de él y farfullando algo de "te llevaré a tu casa". Se sentía pesado, sin ganas de nada... se sentía herido. Iditiota. Iditiota. Iditiota. Pasóde largo la cocina y la sala, a su madre preocupada y a su padre furioso. Subió corriendo las escaleras y corriendo pasó por las puertas cerradas de sus hermanos, entrando a su habitación y tirando la puerta con fuerza.

Tropezó hasta la ventana y la abrió, arrodillándose ante esta y apoyando los brazos, y la cabeza entre estos, en el alféizar. Y soltó un sollozo.

-Estuviste con él, ¿verdad?

Gakuto pegó un salto y se pasó automáticamente una mano por la cara, tratando de borrar cualquier indicio que lo delatase.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? –protestó con voz quebrada.

Kotaro se encogió de hombros. Gakuto se acercó a su cama, sobre la cual estaba sentado su hermano. Se subió sobre la cama, tratando de botar al menor, quien solo se aferró a él, causando que ambos cayesen al suelo. Gakuto se incorporó y quedó sentado encima el cantante.

-¿Qué hace aquí, idiota? –bufó molesto el mayor, mas su voz aún no sonaba bien.

Kotaro solo lo miró, y a pesar de la ausencia de luz en la habitación, Gakuto pudo notar que el odio que había en sus ojos se había disipado un poco. Suspiró resignado y se levantó, dejando a Kotaro en el suelo, y luego se recostó en su cama, escondiéndose en la almohada.

-Solo lárgate.

Oyó como Kotaro se levantó del piso, oyó pasos. Cerró cansado los ojos. Había dormido más que nunca en toda su vida y aún así solo ganó un peso más sobre sus hombros. Nunca oyó la puerta abrirse, sintió como de pronto alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Aniki...

Y entonces volvió a llorar.


	8. Mi mejor amigo

Nos quedamos en que los gemelitos son bipolares, no? 8D bueno, hora de seguir ^^

* * *

**_8. Mi mejor amigo_**

Sentía un suave calor pegarle en el rostro, agradable. El negra oscuridad se volía anaranjada y amarilla a través de sus párpados cerrados, y alrededor suyo sentía unos brazos delgados aferrarse a él. A sus espaldas, Kotaro hundió aún más el rostro en su cabello, rozando ligeramente su cuello con la nariz. Sintió cosquillas, así como sintió que el hambre lo atormentada. Pero también se sentía cómodo y el decir que quien lo abrazaba era su hermano gemelo ya era de por sí mucho. No es que ahora de pronto volviesen a llevarse bien, no claro que no. Gakuto solo había estado cansado, más mental que físicamente, y aquel abrazo se sentía tan bien; y Kotaro... Bueno, para Gakuto, Kotaro seguía siendo un misterio, un extraño no tan desconocido.

...

-Buenos días... –masculló el menor de los gemelos mientras que entraba en la cocina, donde sus hermanos mayores ya se encontraban.

Gakuto tragó el último pedazo de su pan y extendió su mano hacia su taza de leche, mientras que Suzume devolvía los "buenos días" del pelicereza recién llegado. Los tres se sumieron en un extraño silencio, tan poco característico para los Mukahi de esa generación, solo interrumpido por algunos sorbos que daba el acróbata. Suzume se levantó y dejó su taza en el lávabo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto –murmuró desde la entrada de la cocina-, sabían que la próxima semana habrá una reunión formal en la residencia de uno de los jefes de papá, ¿verdad?

-Es obvio que no lo sabíamos. ¿En qué momento deberíamos habernos enterado? –farfulló de mal humor Gakuto, escondiéndo la mirada dentro de la taza.

Suzume solo se encogió de hombros y se largó.

-Genial... –suspiró el mayor de los gemelos.

-¿De qué te quejas? Supongo que irá Yuushi... –dijo Kotaro con seriedad y hasta cierto tono rencoroso en su voz.

-Cierra la boca, no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo que digas, padre –contestó el menor, ganándose una fuerte mirada de odio.

Luego de un rato volvió a hablar Gakuto:

-Dime, ¿fue desde el principio? –preguntó, a lo que Kotaro lo miró un poco desentendido. Suspiró-. Que si desde el principio te gustó el bastardo azul, retardado.

Kotaro no repondió de inmediato, sino que se quedó mirando a su espejo con cierto recelo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a ese clon tan molesto? Gakuto no lo sabía y había veces en las que deseaba no saberlo. Sin embargo aquella no era una de esas veces.

-¿Qué es para ti el_ principio_? –preguntó por fin el menor-. ¿Te refieres a la cena? ¿En qué momento de ella?

Gakuto asintió, enmudecido por el amargor que reflejaba su hermano mientras pronunciaba esas preguntas.

-Pues no te interesa, no preguntes cosas que solo te harán perder el tiempo –masculló Kotaro y se levantó-. Nos vemos.

* * *

-Demonios, ahora tendré que ir a otra de esas estúpidas reuniones enormes de gente aburrida e hipócrita –se quejó el acróbata molesto.

Jiroh sonrió disimuladamente. Moría por preguntarle por lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana. Su hermano, quien había oído de su amigo, quien había oído de su novia, es decir la Mukahi mayor, le había comentado que algo había sucedido con los gemelos, mas no le había dado muchos detalles, a causa de que ni él los conocía. Por lo que tendría que preguntarle a Gakuto... Pero eso podría esperar a que su humor mejore un poco.

-¿Cuántos años decías que tenía? –oyó de pronto a su amigo.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundido y Gakuto suspiró resignado-. Gomen, no te estaba prestando atención.

-Que qué edad tenía el sujeto ese con el que estás saliendo.

-Keigo –corrigió indignado el lirón y luego sonrió-. Veinte.

Gakuto alzó una ceja.

-Oh...

-No digas nada, Gaku –pidió el rubio mascullando-. Digo, ya sé que es cuatro años mayor y que yo sigo siendo menor de edad, pero la cosa va en serio...

-¿Ah, tanto? –siseó Gakuto escéptico, con un acusador reproche y un doloroso sarcasmo-. Recuerdo que habías dicho eso mismo con...

-Sé muy bien lo que dije, pero eso ya no es un tema, Gakuto –le cortó Jiroh con tono severo, a lo que Gakuto solo se encogió de hombros y hundió aún más sus manos en sus bolsillos. Aquel jodido tema siempre sacaba de él el peor de sus humores y eso no era poco. Jiroh lo sabía.

-Como sea, haz lo que quieras...

Jiroh lo miró descepcionado. ¿Iba a serguir saliéndole con ese tema por el resto de su vida? Dios sabía que de eso ya había pasado ya más de un año y que él mismo ya lo había superado. Distino a lo que el sabía que mucha gente creía de él, Jiroh no era un niño que se había perdido entre cuentos de hadas y sueños. Pero Gakuto actuaba como si apenas hubiese sucedido el día de ayer.

-Gaku... –murmuró el lirón, llamando la atención del Mukahi-. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?

Gakuto volvió a mirarlo, un poco confundido y sin saber qué contestar. ¿Que por cuánto más iba a seguir con eso? Ni él lo sabía, de hecho no había pensado en eso. ¿Cuándo olvidar el día en que jiroh apareció ante él hecho un mar de lágrimas? ¿Cuándo olvidar toda la rabia que se había acumulado en contra ese jodido bastardo? Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a que Jiroh evitase las relaciones serias en lo que respecta el tema "romántico", por lo que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le seguía preocupando.

-Ahm, sorry Jiroh, yo no quería...

-Ya, no importa –se apresuró a decir el rubio al notar la incomodidad de su amigo-. Solo... no vuelvas a tocar el tema, ¿ne?

Gakuto asintió obedientemente, como un niño al que le explicaban que uno más uno daba dos y y no tres, y Jiroh volvió a sonreír.

* * *

-Esta vez estuvo muy bien, ¿no crees?

Yuushi sonrió ampliamente, pero Gakuto no respondió. Ni si quiera lo insultó. Hundió aún más su rostro en la almohada, evitando el contacto visual con el adulto, quien pasó distraído una mano por encima de la espalda descubierta de su amante. La piel de Gakuto se sentía caliente, ni cálida, ni tibia, caliente, como si hubiera estado todo el día bajo el sol.

-Dime, ¿tus entrenamientos son bajo techo o al aire libre? –preguntó, a lo que el menor volvió a alzar el rostro, mirándolo drectamente a los ojos.

-¿Y eso?

-Pregunto, estás que ardes –aclaró el peliazul con calma, sin embargo, el chico alzó una ceja y sonrió sarcástico.

-Me acabas de follar, tarado –contestó divertido, pero la expresión seria del adulto le borró la sonrisa-. Bajo techo.

-Ya veo –murmuró Yuushi, siendo ahora el que sonreía. Sin duda le agradaba la idea de tener cierto efecto positivo (para él, claro está) sobre el pelicereza. Agrandó su sonrisa y luego procedió a colocar un pequeño beso sobre la frente del adolescente. Este, sorprendido, se sonrojó ligeramente, huyendo rápidamente con el rostro hacia el almohadón, de manera tan infantil que el prodigio no pudo evitar el sonreír y sentirse enternecido. Su mano subió nuevamente por su espalda acanelada y eso hasta llegar a trepar por su fino cuello y enredar sus dedos en la cabellera cereza.

-Tu amigo es muy lindo, ¿sabías? –murmuró de pronto, poniendo alerta a todos los entidos de Gakuto.

-Ni se te ocurra –se oyó su voz amortiguada por la almohada y luego se incorporó, mirando molesto al peliazul-. Y lo digo en serio.

-Solo decía –rió Oshitari-. Aún no me aburrí de ti...

Gakuto se inclinó rápidamente hacia adelante y lo besó. No fue nada lujurioso, aunque el era un gesto demandante, como si exigiera algo por parte del peliazul. Acarició los labios del tensai con la lengua y lentamente se volvió a separar de él.

-Idiota –farfulló.

El adulto observó atento los ojos azules del adolescente y luego ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te pones tan alerta? ¿Qué pasó con él?

Gakuto, al percatarse de su error, agachó la cara, queriendo evadir la mirada inquisidora del empresario. Sin perder tiempo, Yuushi lo tomó del mentón y obligó a mirarlo otra vez.

-Dime –entre ordenó y pidió el peliazul-. Dudo que se traten de celos...

-Lo son –repondió Gakuto como una bala, dejando en claro que no era así.

-Mientes.

-La vida de Jiroh no es tu asunto. Menos su vida amorosa.

-¿Ah no? ¿Sabías que también trabajo con su tío?

"Oh, eso explica un poco por qué Jiroh sabía que el nuevo jefe de Tatami Corp era un Oshitari..."

-¿Y eso qué? –le devolvió Gakuto molesto-. Sigues sin tener que ver con él.

-Ok, ¿qué te parece esto? Soy el amante de su mejor amigo. ¿Es eso algo más cercano?

Gakuto no respondió. Primero porque era verdad, segundo porque sabía que estaba a punto de ceder. Y eso último se estaba volviendo cada vez más común.

-Cerecita...

-Déjalo enq ue ha tenido una mala experiencia con su primera, y por poco, única pareja –masculló el acróbata, molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Le sacó la vuelta?

-Más de una... –murmuró Gakuto sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba comenzando a soltarlo todo.

-Y tú lo sabías pero no te atreviste a abrir la boca –completó el prodigio y Mukahi alzó la mirada sorprendido.

-A... así es –susurró antes de esconder el rostro en el pecho del adulto, quien se sorprendió un tanto ante aquel avance-. Bueno, no solo lo engañaba...

-¿Maltrato?

-Sicológico, toda una serie de cosas que me gustaría devolverle –pudo oír el mayor, sin pasarle desapercibida la amargura en la voz del adolescente.

-Oh, lo siento...

-Por Kami, moriría por romperle una vez más la cara al imbécil de Marui –dijo entonces acaloradamente el menor alzando la voz y el Oshitari se apresuró a callarlo. De la manera más efectiva, claro.

-Ya suficiente, te vas a poner de mal humor y eso no me conviene –rió Yuushi separándose un poco de sus labios. Gakuto hizo un pequeño puchero y quiso separarse de su amante, quien se lo impidió en cuanto que lo rodeó con sus brazos, hundiéndose en los cabellos cerezas. Acarició nuevamente la espalda del chico, percibiendo como ya se estaba relajando otra vez. Bajó a besar su cuello, mordisqueándolo ligeramente y sin dejar marca (por lo menos no una muy evidente). Oyó un suspiro por parte de Gakuto y sonrió, ajustando un poco más su abrazo. Besó sus hombros, delineó su clavícula y por un momento sintió que podría enamorarse de ese niño.

* * *

Awawawaw no puedo creerlo . se acerca poco a poco en que estoy dos idiotas dejen de lado la excusa del sexo XD ajajaja nya, bueno, como sea, dejen rr y hagan feliz a esta señorita/niña/vieja/ tu-no-sabes-qué :D


	9. Entre pelicerezas

Ok, no, no me imagino a Bunta de malo… pero es que me dio la gana de ponerlo como antigua pareja del liron, principalmente porque no me lo imagino con alguien más que no sea atobe (o Gakuto o yuushi, pero de esos dos es obvio que ninguno podía ser su ex XD) En fin, supongo que se aclaró por que Jiroh no salía con nadie -.-U Le tocó en esta historia ser el chico del pasado oscuro 8D entre comillas, claro XD

Cursivas son recuerdos! -.-U

* * *

_**9. Entre pelicerezas**_

-Supongo que estarás la próxima semana –murmuró distraído el pelicereza mientras buscaba con la mirada su ropa. Era increíble como esta relamente acababa desapareciendo por completo cuando se trataba del socio de su padre. Recogió su ropa interior y su pantalón, saliendo a la puerta de la habitación y recogiendo la camisa que había caído antes de siquiera llegar a la habitación.

Yuushi se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo –dijo sin mucho ánimo, reclinado contra el marco de la puerta-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No es necesario.

-Como quieras.

* * *

Era viernes por la noche, de hecho eran cinco para las ocho de la noche. Gakuto se encontraba extrañamente sentado en su mesa, pegado a su computadora. No vestía nada llamativo, ni parecía mostrar ganas de salir esa noche. En frente de su armario (o debo decir: dentro de) estaba Kotaro, rebuscando Dios sabe qué. Las prendas del mayor volaban por la habitación, pero el dueño no le prestaba mayor atrención al caos que iba formando su hermano. Había accedido a prestarle ropa a Kotaro y no era que no supiese lo que eso implicaba. Luego de media hora, el menor ya había encontrado algo que le parecía bueno. Un pitillo rojo vino y bastante pegado, junto con un polo largo que se ajustaba a su esbelta cintura, de color azul oscuro. Contento se contempló en el espejo de Gakuto, dirigiéndose luego hacia este y apoyándose con sus codos en los hombros de Gakuto.

-Arigatou, aniki –musitó Kotaro diveertido, tratando de leer una de las conversaciones del mayor.

Gakuto solo meneó ligeramente la cabeza. Jamás llegaría a comprender a su hermano. De un momento al otro actuaba como si fuesen mejores amigos, o que por lo menos se llevaban bien. Kotaro era todo un caso, a diferencia de Gakuto, uno nunca podía estar seguro qué es lo que pasaba por esa pelicereza cabecita. Si no fuese por el físico, uno no habría creído que fuesen hermanos y para colmo de males, gemelos. Gakuto cerró la ventaba en la que había estado, apagando la computadora.

-¿Y encon...?

-Yup, gracias –le cortó su hermano y sonrió-. Deberías ir también, o por lo menos salir, no sé.

Gakuto se rió. Tal como lo sospechó, los castigos no eran cosa para Kotaro. Funcionaban con Suzume, no con Kotaro. Unos ojitos bonitos, un poco de insistencia y ya era libre. Su madre se llevaba el secreto a la tumba, dado que su padre no necesitaba enterarse.

-¿Para qué? No tengo ganas ahora –contestó, sin moverse de su sitio. No, no tenía ganas, algo en él ya no quería lanzarse a los brazos de otro desconocido cualquiera. "A saber si vuelvo a encontrarme un socio de mi padre..." pensó, tratando de convencerse de que aquella era la verdadera razón por el que ya no deseba hacerlo con otra persona.

-Pues cuando te den ganas la próxima semana no podrás, dado que estaremos atrapados en la fiesta de no se qué empresario rico –continuó Kotaro riendo.

Rayos, lo había olvidado. Ahí sí sonaba como una buena idea el salir a lanzarse una juerga. Se levantó de la mesa, apartándose de Kotaro y metiéndose en su armario. Era raro pensar que un chico tuviese un armario tan grande, pero es que la mayoría de la ropa siempre la usaban tanto su hermano como él, dado que no había que preocuparse de las tallas o de que algo solo le quedase bien a uno de los dos. Se quitó el uniforme que aún traía puesto y buscó un jean y una camisa.

-¿Vienes conmigo? –preguntó en voz baja Kotaro y Gakuto solo asintió. No tenía muchos otros lugares a los que ir, al menos no se le apetecía ahora una discoteca, por lo que un bar le sonaba bastante bien. Una vez que salieron, ambos iban vestidos en colores similares, solo que la ropa de Gakuto no llamaba tanto la atención, ni resaltaba que tenía cuerpo de uke en full potencia.

-En serio ese sujeto te pone patas arriba –había mascullado Kotaro al escrutarlo de pies a cabezas-. Deberias llevar un cartel de "reciclado", ya no eres el mismo...

Gakuto soltó un bufido, harto de tener a Kotaro persiguiéndolo con ese tema.

-Cierra la boca y camina –farfulló irritado, a lo que su hermanito rió por lo bajo.

-Puedo caminar _y_ hablar –contestó retándolo, antes de que ambos desapareciesen en la oscuridad.

* * *

Sin duda, aquel barman le caía mucho mejor, que aquel que atendía la tabla en la discoteca en que conoció a Yuushi. Sin nada especial ocupando su mente, tomó a pequeños sorbos el contenido altamente alcohólico de su vaso, mientras que su mirada vagaba entre la muchedumbre que había asistido aquella noche a ese preciso local, y el escenario, sobre el cual su hermano bailaba y saltaba, bombardeando a todos con su voz.

-¿Aburrido?

Gakuto se giró hacia el cantinero, quien le sonreía de manera coqueta. Asintió, aunque luego volvió a centrar su atención en la banda de la noche. No lo hacían mal, pero de seguro había mejores. Y peores. Tomó el último sorbo disponible en su vaso y pidió una segunda ronda, la cual le fue concedida, cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Lo miró con una ceja en alto, pensando que ese sujeto no debería estar ahí.

-Gran noche –rió Souta, el guitarrista de la banda de su hermano-. ¿No crees?

Gakuto asintió.

-¿No deberías estar en el escenario? –preguntó un poco receloso, volviendo la mirada otra vez hacia mencionado lugar. Souta volvió a reír y negó con fuerza.

-Hoy me remplaza Hikaru –musitó el chico. Gakuto asintió una vez más.

-Ah.

Souta se acercó un poco a él, inclinando un poco la cabeza y con una divertida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se inclinó hacia él y sin más rozó ambos labios, dejando que su aliento recorriese las mejillas del más bajo. Gakuto no se alteró. Ese sujeto se moría por Kotaro, Gakuto lo sabía, así como sabía que había dos opciones: o tenía la esperanza de que Kotaro lo viese tratando de ligárselo y que por eso lograse sacarle celos, o estaba buscando consuelo en él, como de todas maneras estaba claro que su hermano NO le iba a prestar atención. Ni en un millón de años, Souta no era la clase de persona que le atraía mucho a Kotaro. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en la de su compañero de clase, tratando de sonreír como siempre lo hacía al encontrar a su presa de la noche. Pero solo un mueca forzada voló por su rostro y nada mejor logró salir. Volvió a bajar la mirada, cuando Souta lo tomó por el mentón y volvió a besarlo. No se sentía mal, Gakuto no sintió ni culpa ni nada por el estilo. Solo que no le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

-Vamos –susurró Souta en su oído, tratando de no sonar muy impaciente. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló consigo y una puerta trasera. Solo sería algo rápido, no habría necesidad de mucho. Dejó que tras suyo se cerrara la puerta del cubículo que Souta eligió en el baño de hombres y luego solo sintió las manos de este sobre su cuerpo. Y no le gustó.

Gakuto la verdad que no era exigente con el sexo, siempre y cuando su compañero no fuese un fracaso total. Pero ahora ya nada lo satisfacía por completo. Sentía los labios de Souta sobre su piel, pedir más e intentando dar también de sí, pero a Gakuto no le gustaba. No lo llenaba como lo había logrado hacer... Como sea, no lo llenaba. Por un momento trató de corresponder a su amante, mas no lo logró. No, el problema no era Souta, aunque sinceramente ya ni él sabía cuál era el problema. ¿Kotaro? ¿Él mismo? ¿Yuushi?¿Ambos? No, no lo sabía. Sintió que su camisa se deslizaba por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo y entonces decidió reaccionar. Tomó a Souta por la muñeca y le ordenó que se detuviese. El chico obedeció, no sin estar un tanto sorprendido, aunque luego trató de reiniciar su labor, siendo nuevamente detenido por Gakuto. Este sin más se agachó, tomó su camisa y, luego de ponérsela, salió.

Salió y no solo del baño, sino que también del local. Afuera había una ligera brisa, pero el verano ya se hacía respetar en las calles. Gakuto no sabía a dónde se dirigía, de todas maneras no importaba mucho. Su casa era una opción desechada, al igual que la de Jiroh. Y no, no iría con el bastardo peliazul. No estaba de humor para eso. Así que simplemente caminó.

* * *

-¡Oye, dime qué coños te crees para desaparecer sin decir nada! –le espetó molesto Kotaro, despertándolo de golpe-. ¿¡Y para colmo ahora me miras así!

Gakuto parpadeó sorprendido, soltando un gruñido cuando la luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara. Kotaro estaba sentado sobre su cadera, mirándolo molesto. El menor infló los cachetes y luego se inclinó hacia su hermano.

-Esa me la pagas.

Gakuto frunció el entrecejo.

-Viniendo de ti, eso debería asustarme... –Kotaro bufó molesto-. Pero con despertarme ya estamos a mano.

Y sin más lo empujó fuera de su cama, cuando en ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación. Suzume entró y no estaba sonriendo.

-Papá está aquí.

Los dos gemelos se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Su padre aquí? ¿Un sábado y para colmo en la mañana? A eso se le decía problemas. La mayor de los tres los miró un poco recelosa, extrañada de ver a los dos chicos tan juntos y sin estar moliéndose a golpes o insultos. Kotaro se paró y avanzó hacia la puerta, donde seguía parada Suzume con cara de preocupada. Gakuto se incorporó, descubriendo que tanto su hermano como él aún seguían con la ropa de la noche anterior puesta. Pensó en que si debía cambiarse o hasta ducharse, aunque con un molesto bufido su hermana le dio a entender que los estaban esperando y no pacientemente. Bajaron en silencio, los tres hermanos nerviosos y entraron a la sala, donde se encontraron con su padre sentado en uno de los dos sofás. El adulto les indicó a los gemelos que se sentaran delante suyo. Fue ahí cuando la mirada de ambos recayó sobre un pequeño sobre que se encontraba en la mesilla de la sala. Suzume huyó a la cocina, donde supuso que estaría también su madre con los nervios encrispados. No era que el matrimonio Mukahi fuese malo. No, malo no era, solo tenso. Muy tenso, y esa tensión se había transmitido a los hijos.

-Creía haber dicho, Kotaro –empezó en voz baja el hombre, avisándoles de esa manera a sus hijos que algo malo se avecinaba-, que no tenías permiso de salir. ¿Y bien?

Kotaro no bajó la mirada, al igual que tampoco pestañó ni se encogió. Gakuto sabía que no tenía por qué estar ahí, pero como era costumbre de su padre, era obvio que él también tendría que tener de alguna manera la culpa de algo lo suficientemente grave como para llevarse una buena reprimenda. Como Kotaron no hacía todo el tiempo algo que se pudiese castigar, el padre se las había agarrado con Gakuto, quien jamás había logrado reprimir una respuesta o un pensamiento. Cosa que le trajo muchos problemas, ya fuese en el colegio, en la casa o en la calle.

-Mamá me dio permiso –contestó Kotaro y Gakuto desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¡Tu madre sabía perfectamente que no podías salir! –bramó ahora el señor Mukahi, poniendo alertas a los gemelos-. ¡Al igual que tú!

Kotaro no respondió. A Gakuto le pareció oír un sollozo desde la cocina.

-¡Y TÚ! –oh, Dios, ahora le tocaba a él-. ¿¡NO TENÍAS NADA MEJOR QUE AYUDARLO A SALIR!

-Justo en el clavo –se oyó decir, y por primera vez en su joven vida (que con esa respuesta ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a su fin) deseó poder cerrar de vez en cuando la boca-. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Silencio. De haber estado parado frente a frente con su hijo, el señor Mukahi le habría proporcionado una fuerte cachetada. "Una como cuando le dije que no me interesan las chicas..." pensó con pesimismo Gakuto.

_¿¡Y qué si me gusta que me follen! ¡No actúes ahora como si te interesara mi vida!_

A veces le dolía el pensar que era el hijo menos querido de la familia, pero de eso la verdad que no había una prueba justificable. Gakuto se había sentido humillado, despreciado, olvidado, rechazado... En fin, todo lo que un padre no debería hacerle sentir a su hijo, a tal punto que ya no le interesaba si era querido o no por él. Prefiriría incluso ser amado por Kotaro que por su padre, a él al menos podía devolverle absolutamente todo lo que le decía o hacía, pero su padre... Gakuto no habría sabido como dejar a su padre en desventaja, dado que no tenía con qué hundirlo. Y en fuerza... No quería ni imaginarlo.

Solo quería salir de ahí.

El padre se volvió a echar hacia atrás y sus hijos observaron con atención y recelo cada uno de sus movimientos, descubriendo que la mirada del adulto volvía recaer sobre el sobre de la mesilla. Era blanco y sobre su blanda superficie estaba el escudo de Hyotei, al igual que el nombre y la dirección de la familia. Y entonces volvió a mirar a los dos pelicerezas.

-Ábranlo.

* * *

nya, ajajaja esos dos gemelos XD


	10. De nuevo

ahm... pues como notarán, me tardé en actualizar ¬¬ primero: no tenía mi laptop y en ella tengo guardados todos mi capítulos; segundo, empezó el cole TT_TT trataré de no quedarme atrás, pero igual se acabaron las actus semanales u.u en fin, el decimo capítulo!

* * *

**_10. De nuevo_**

-Ábranlo –los retó entonces el señor Mukahi.

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a axtender la mano hacia el dichoso sobre blanco. Las letras rojo vino que empleaba el colegio para la dirección parecían alertar a quien las viese de un gran y horrible peligro. Rojo, ¿qué clase de sádico empleaba ese color? Vencido por los nervios y la impaciencia, Gakuto se incorporó un poco y tomó el sobre. Se volvió a sentar bien y lo mantuvo ante sus ojos por un instante, durante el cual Kotaro se acercó a él y releyó curioso las letras rojas, esperando a que su hermano abriese el sobre Harto de todo eso, Gakuto lo abrió y en su interior encontró una carta de la directiva. La desdobló y sus ojos viajaron, juntamente con los idénticos de su hermano, por el escrito.

_Suspendidos_. Ambos. Ahora sí que vendría el verdadero castigo.

* * *

Yuushi no sabía que significaba todo eso. Primero su secretaria parecía más relajada de los normal y ahora de pronto tenía ese sentimiento extraño de que algo sucedía. No había vuelto a tener señales de vida por parte de su pelicereza, cosa que le molestaba en parte. Cerró por un momento los ojos, reclinándose hacia atrás en su sillón. Sobre su mesa apenas había papeles, solo unos cuantos documentos que debía pasarle al señor Mukahi para que los firmase. Tomó uno de ellos y lo releyó. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, además de que no podía quetarse a esa pulga color cereza de la cabeza. ¿Era eso malo? Oh, sí, muy malo... Tan malo que estaba comenzando a tener sospechas de que estaba enamorado. De un adolescente de preparatoria. ¡Dios, él tenía casi treinta años! ¡Doce jodidos años de diferencia! ¿¡Cómo había dejado que eso sucediera!

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. Gakuto estaba echado de espaldas, mirando hacia el techo con expresión aburrida. Estaba atrapado, atrapado en su habiatción y solo saldría para comer y luego volver a su trsite morada. Triste a más no poder. Suspendido por mala conducta y notas miserables acumuladas. ¿Mala conducta? Y un perno, él solo tenía una bocota y mucha pereza, pero eso no se justifica como mala conducta. Los profesores en serio que eran unos sensiblones que hacían un elefante de la hormiga. Y ni que sus notas fuesen la catástrofe, aún seguían siendo mejores que las de Jiroh. Quien por cierto casi se muere de la histería al saber que tanto Gakuto como Kotar fueron suspendidos. Casi pareciese que los hubiesen suspendido por hacer algo juntos o por pelearse de nuevo en medio de los pasillos, pero ese no era el caso. Gakuto suspiró. Y mañana sería esa estúpida reunión de su padre. ¿En casa de quién había dicho que era? No lo recordaba. Y él ya había terminado de contar las manchas de su techo. Su vida, a excepción de todo el buen sexo que había disfrutado durante esta, definitivamente era un asco. Y uno de los peores. Durante las primeras horas de colegio, había intercambiado mensajes de texto con Jiroh, pero, al darse cuenta que ya todo lo que el lirón escribía giraba en torno a su nuevo novio, dejó de responder. Señal que supuso que su mejor amigo sabría interpretar correctamente. Y ahí el aburrimiento se volvió a apoderar de su cuerpo y alma. Detestaba admitirlo: quería ir al colegio. Las horas pasaban y Gakuto se desesperaba cada vez más. Era injusto, él no se merecía eso. Y más horas siguieron, aunque luego tuvo que descubrir que solo fueron minutos. Se giró sobre su cama, hasta quedar echado de barriga y volvió a tomar, bien frustrado, su celular de la mesita de noche, y comenzó a checar su lista de contactos. Hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse.

Oshitari.

No recordaba cuándo había guardado el número del peliazul. Probablemente ese mismo día que hicieron el trato, mientras que subían en el ascensor, lo cual había sido el último momento que tuvieron a solas en ese día, dado que su padre, Kotaro y Suzume se ocuparon de acapararlo todo el tiempo. ¡Y un demonio! ¡Sonaba como si estuviera celoso! Pero claro que Gakuto no lo estaba, no del jodido empresario que lo tenía ya casi como un títere y que ocupaba su cabeza todo el día. No, claro que no, era ilógico pensar en eso.

Y por fin se golpeó a sí mismo.

Era un idiota. Y sí, estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Oshitari Yuushi.

Permaneció un momento quieto, como si sus pensamientos hubiesen enmudecido.

"Wow, esa realización fue rápida"

¿Y si le mandaba un mensaje?

* * *

Yuushi no era una persona impaciente, pero en esos momentos, todo lo que normalmente soportaba con una sonrisa prepotente, ahora era un terrible dolor de cabeza. Empezando por su secretaria. Su tranquilidad se había esfumado a nadie-sabía-dónde y para rematar, por poco olvidaba la reunión que tenía con el señor Mukahi. Bueno, por lo menos tenía listos los papeles para el padre de su amante, pero aún así, se moría de ganas por largarse de ahí y dejarlo todo tirado.

-Bueno, tendremos que revisar cómo es la cosa con Nakamura-san, así como lo veo, no nos quiere dar una rebaja en la compra de los... ¿Oshitari-san?

Yuushi alzó la mirada, ocultando la molestia de tener que seguir ahí, y le dirigió a su socio una sonrisa. Una de las de siempre.

-Perdón, no lo había escuchado –se disculpó, y es que la atención de Yuushi ahora estaba en el mensaje que había recibido de su pelicereza favorito. Sabía que había sido una buena idea guardar su número en la agenda del menor, mientras que este dormía.

_Nada especial, escuchando a tu padre hablar sobre impuestos..._

Gakuto releyó con impaciencia la respuesta. Demonios, ¿cómo lo lograba ese sujeto? ¿Cómo es que hacía para ponerlo tan ansioso de un segundo al otro? Realmente detestaba eso, el sentirse tan manejable y expuesto, sin que tal vez el idiota se diese cuenta.

_Mi padre? Felicitacions, t vs a divertir un monton!_

Yuushi no pudo más que sonreír ante aquella respuesta. Por su madre y todos los santos, ¡parecía un chico de secundaria conversando con su novia durante clases! Aunque ante la idea del pelicereza como su pareja... Y sin querer, se lo imaginó en vestido de novia. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sacudir la cabeza y romper a reír.

_Supongo que gracias. Tan interesante es tu clase que recurres a mí?_

Oh, rayos, tendría que ahora explicar que no estaba en el colegio. Pero... Era Yuushi, no interesaba si sabía que lo habían supendido, ¿cierto?

_Ns suspendieron, a mí y a kotaro..._

_El burro por delante, cerecita_

Yuushi estaba a punto de sonreír tontamente y agradeció al cielo cuando el señor se puso de pie y se despidió. Por fin, tranquilidad... Y ahora sí ya pudo sonreír, aunque se guardó de reírse en voz alta. No quería tener a su secretaria persiguiéndolo otra vez.

_El burro x delant y lo inombrable x atras_, devolvió el pelicereza. ¡Agh, ya había aceptado que estaba perdiendo babas por el Oshitari, pero no por eso iba a aceptar que lo corrigiese! Pero aún así, no podía evitar impacientarse y ponerse tenso cuando la respuesta del peliazul no llegaba al instante. Maldita sea, sí, la cosa estaba peor de lo que creyó en un primer momento.

_Como quieras, ¿qué hiciste para que te suspendieran?_

¿Cómo que qué hizo? Gakuto bufó irritado, girando sobre su cama para quedar una vez más echado mirando hacia arriba, el pequeño teléfono táctil suspendido sobre su rostro.

_Nada! Cren q tngo malas notas y q mi conducta tambn es mala.._

"Más que mala, diría yo" pensó entretenido Yuushi, mientras que leía la respuesta. ¿Malas notas? Podía ser. ¿Mala conducta? Definitivamente. La cereza era todo lo contrario a santa y solo de las pocas veces que había tratado apropiadamente ya podía deducir que Gakuto era de aquello que decían todo lo que pensaban y luego pensaban en lo que decían. Supuso que habría sido por eso que el mayor de los gemelos se había llevado todo el odio que el profesorado tanía para dar. Aunque, no podía evitarlo, sentía curiosidad por Kotaro. A él no lo conocía casi en lo absoluto, por lo que le habría gustado saber si era tal como su hermano.

_Y dime, por que suspendieron a tu hermano?_

Gakuto pudo sentir cómo caía en un hoyo. Profundo y oscuro. Primero su mirada quedó fija sobre el mensaje y la interrogativa acerca de Kotaro. Y entonces quiso gritar y romper algo, tirar su telefono contra la pared y hacer mil cosas más. Se sintió usado en ese momento, remplazable y pasajero. Pero aún así, repondió.

_lo descubriern robndo ls rspuestas de 1 examen... _

Oh, entonces no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Yuushi sonrió divertido, sin imaginarse que aquel era el peor tema que pudo haber elegido.

_Entonces a fin de cuentas si se parecen..._

Gakuto se sintió listo para morir.

_no_

Y por fin Yuushi comprendió que acababa de cometer un terrible error. Y ahora tenía que arreglarlo antes de que lo arruinase aún más.

* * *

Gakuto no sabía por qué estaba ahí. De nuevo. ¿De nuevo? Sí, de nuevo estaba ahí, pero el detalle estaba en que esta vez con otros sentimientos y emociones. A ver, repasada de lo realizado horas antes.

Bien, estaba enamorado de Yuushi. (Se quería morir)

Y ahora estaba entre furioso y deprimido porque este se interesaba tanto por su hermano como por él, si no es que más. (Lo quería matar)

-Bien, ya me tienes aquí –bufó molesto una vez que el Oshitari lo había hecho pasar y que se encontraban en la sala de este-. Ahora di lo que tengas que decir, o mejor dicho haz lo que teng...

Mas no llegó a finalizar su frase, dado que había sido callado con un suave beso, mas este parecía querer ir más allá del deseo y la lujuria que normalmente reinaba entre esos dos. Fue callado abruptamente por los labios del tensai. De nuevo, de nuevo se tuvo que recordar que ya no tenía barreras que lo protegiesen del adulto. De nuevo había sucedido que había perdido y sin haber hecho mucho por evitarlo.

* * *

los mensajes de texto de gaku no son errores ortograficos (bueno, sí lo son), pero lo escribí como normalmente escribo yo x msn y mensajes de texto XD

ajajaja se acerca la declaración! quien creen que se declare primero? muajajaja déjenme reviews, estoy deprimida TT_TT


	11. Es hora de confesar un par de verdades

_**11. Es hora de confersar un par de verdades**_

No supo en qué momento había dejado de jugar, en qué momento había dejado que la máscara se le cayese. Solo supo que sucedió y que él cedió ante el impulso de ser sincero aunque sea esa vez. No sabía si Gakuto realmente aparecería ante su petición de que fuese a su apartamento, después de todo el chico no le había respondido al mensaje de texto en el que se lo pidió. Pero ahí estaba otra vez el adolescente, notablamente molesto, aunque con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no quería delatar su razón de estar ahí, y él no pudo hacer más que besarlo. Otra vez. Pero no se había tratado de un beso como los demás que ya se habían dado y ambos se habían percatado de eso desde el primer instante. Sin más el chico se había dejado empujar contra la puerta principal, la cual había cerrado el mismo pelicereza cuando entró, y el tensai ya no podía negar que ese niño lo traía más que loco. Y un beso tras el otro vinieron, pero ninguno fue más allá de los labios del menor, ninguno buscó profundidad y ninguno mintió.

-Viniste –logró por fin susurrar una vez que se separó del más pequeño, quien solo frunció el ceño y trató de sonar frío.

-Eso era parte del trato, ¿o no?

Yuushi sonrió, pero faltando su acostumbrada soberbia, cosa que tomó a Gakuto con la guardia baja.

-No, no lo era ni lo es –murmuró y lo volvió a besar-. Lo siento.

-No sé de que hablas –trató de convencerse el chico, alejando al peliazul con dificultad y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo o el costado, o donde no estuviese la sonrisa del adulto-. No tienes de qué...

-No volveré a meter a Kotaro en nada –prosiguió Yuushi, ignorando las protestas del menor, tomándolo del mentón y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya, dije que no importa –farfulló Gakuto, perdiendo la postura al sentir nuevamente los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se aferró a la camisa del Oshitari, quien lo tomó por los brazos, besando las mejillas del menor.

-Sí importa –reiteró Yuushi, rozando con sus labios los mechones cerezas que cubrían su frente-. Importa porque tú eres importante para mí, lo quieras o no, me gustas, me enamoré, te adoro y te necesito conmigo, Gakuto.

El acróbata se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho por el prodigio, quien observó con atención cada una de las reacciones del menor.

Primero todo en él se tensó, en especial el agarre que ejercía sobre su camisa, y luego sintió como si se le fuese a escurrir entre los brazos. Tanto así que simplemente lo tomó y lo jaló hacia la sala. Se sentó en el sofá, con el chico sobre sus piernas y entonces por fin Gakuto se sonrojó a más no poder, haciéndole saber que todo había salido a la perfección.

-Yuush...

Posó un dedo sobre los labios del chico, callándolo, y los delineó con lentitud y requiebro, sintiendo como se tensaba a causa del tacto que tenía con él. Gakuto cerró por un instante los ojos y disfrutó de los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su estómago y que subían por su garganta, dejándole un sabor extraño en la boca. No supo cómo describirlo, todo eso era innombrable y confuso, pero no por eso dejaba se sentirse bien. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el par de orbes azules del empresario estaba fijo en él, buscando una respuesta. Pero Gakuto no se atrevió a hablar, algo en él no se lo permitía y un terrible bloqueo en su garganta le robaba toda palabra.

Y por eso besó a Yuushi, presionando sus labios contra los del adulto, sintiendo como su corazón perdía nuevamente el ritmo y como todo en él volvía a revolotear. Ya no aguantando más, buscó profundizar en contacto que había creado entre ambos, cediéndose ante el adulto, quien exploró su boca y lo sostenía con fuerza. Yuushi no lo iba a soltar, no ahora. Si en una sola tarde había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ese niño rebelde, no significaba que en una tarde también lo iba a dejar ir. Ahoria sí que no. Gakuto rodeó su cuello y pegó más su cuerpo al otro, queriendo nunca alejarse de él. Sintió las manos del adulto descender por sus costados, sujetarlo por la cadera y luego rodearlo por competo con los brazos. No quería que aquello se terminase. El mayor lo alzó y segundos después estaba echado de espaldas sobre el sofá, Yuushi arrodillado por encima de él, con una extraña mirada recorriéndole. Era una mirada que no conocía, diferente a la que el mayor siempre le dirigía. No había lujuria, no había ningún deseo sucio, nada que buscase solo lo físico y fugaz. Era una mirada que solo logró enamorarlo aún más, que terminó de cautivar por completo al acróbata, quien alzó una mano y acarició al mayor en la mejilla. Luego subió un poco y le quitó los lentes, conociendo ya el chiste de estos y sabiendo se sobra que no los necesitaría ahora. No quería máscaras, no quería seguir actuando. Se había hartado de fingir que todo eso solo era físico.

Sintió los labios del mayor sobre su cuello, acariciarlo y saboreándolo hasta el cansancio. Las manos de Yuushi se ocuparon de quitarle el polo que aún traía puesto y, una vez que ese estorbo fue eliminado, recorrieron el torso del pelicereza, quien seguía inmerso en los ojos del mayor. Este plantó un dulce beso sobre sus labios, que no duró más que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero que aún así fue comprendido por el chico. Tomando al Oshitari por el cabello, Gakuto lo atrajo nuevamente hacia su rostro y un beso más fue creado, éste más profundo y duradero que el anterior y solo se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno los obligó. Yuushi dejó que su cabeza descansase sobre el hombro del más pequeño, su cuerpo curvado por estar arrodillado. Gakuto lo redeó como pudo con sus brazos, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo y haciendo que Yuushi se echara sobre él. No le interesó que pesase más que él, aún podía respirar y así, de esas manera, sentía al Oshitari más cercano que nunca. Sintió su respiración junto a su cuello, bajar por él y acariciar sus hombros desnudos. Percibió con claridad los latidos de su corazón. Estaba ahí, resonando. Sentía su calor invadirlo, como apenas se movia y aún así lo llenaba. Así estuvieron hasta que en algún momento Yuushi se levantó, se acomodó a sí mimo en el sofá y a Gakuto entre sus brazos, meciéndolo entre ellos hasta que el adolescente rebelde se durmió.

...

Cuando Gakuto volvió a abrir los ojos, ya había oscurecido. No entendía cómo había podido dormirse, pero por lo menos ahora estaba despertando. Yuushi mantenía su cabeza apoyada contra la del menor y, al notar que estaba consciente otra vez, le susurró en el oído:

-¿Tienes hambre?

Gakuto negó y solo se acurrucó aún más entre los brazos del peliazul. Estaba consciente de que este no se declaraba así no más a cualqueira que se acueste un par de veces con él, no necesitaba preguntarle eso para saber la respuesta. Así también sabía que el tensai ahora debía de estar esperando ahora una respuesta por parte suya. Una que consistiera de palabras concretas y no de besos.

-Yuushi, yo... –pero las palabras no querían salir, no de su boca.

Yuushi lo giró sobre su regazo, hasta dejarlo sentado con ambas piernas a cada lado y mirando hacia él. Gakuto no se sintió incómodo en aquella posición, mas le ponía nervioso el ahora tener que mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Yo diría que por lo menos cuatro horas –respondió Yuushi con paciencia, sabiendo que tal vez el chico necesitaría algo más de tiempo. Pero Gakuto se inclinó hacia adelante hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Yuushi alzó una mano y lo acarició en la cabeza hasta bajar por la nuca y delinear su cuello con el pulgar.

-Tus ojos –murmuró en voz baja Gakuto- no son como los míos...

Yuushi sonrió de lado.

-No, no lo son.

-Son más herm... –comenzó el adolescente pero Yuushi se apresuró a callarlo.

-No, no lo son –repitió.

Gakuto lo besó y luego escondió el rostro en su cuello. Algunas hebras azules le caían en la cara y le hacían cosquillas, mas aquello no le molestó.

-Yuushi, te quiero, idiota.

El silencio que llegó después de eso duró mucho. Yuushi permanecía con las manos sobre las espalda del menor, quien había rodeado su cuello con los brazos y no había movido su cabeza del hombro del Oshitari. Todo eso le gustaba demasiado. Percibía el aroma de su amante, como lo iba embriagando. No era algo fuerte, pero para Gakuto de pronto tenía el mismo efecto que una droga. Una de las más potentes. Por lo menos una hora o dos pasaron y la sala se había sumido en la completa oscuridad. Solo del exterior, de la calle, entraba un poco de luz del alumbrado público. Pero eos ya era todo. Gakuto sabía que debía estar en su casa antes de que su padre apareciese o que su madre se diese cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Se preguntó cómo era que Yuushi siempre encontraba tiempo para estar en su casa y su padre jamás se dignaba en aparecer más que los domingos. Pero estaban tan cómodo y se sentía tan bien la cercanía del adulto...

Volteó un poco la cara y depositó un beso sobre el cuello del mayor, bajando por este hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa de Yuushi, quien soltó una risita y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Ya es tarde –murmuró por fin, venciendo su pereza y las ganas de quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida.

Yuushi asintió vagamente, levantándose con todo y Gakuto, quien lo redeó por la cintura con sus piernas, pareciendo un koala.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó y el chico asintió-. Ok, voy por mis llaves, espérame aquí.

Dicho esto lo depositó sobre el suelo. Gakuto sintió como sus piernas se doblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Yuushi le dirigió una fugaz mirada, antes de rebuscar en el bolsillo de alguna casaca y sacar las llaves de su carro. Se acercó al adolescente y, antes de volver a dejarlo salir, lo acorraló contra la pared, reclamando sus labios y oyendo como Gakuto suspiraba su nombre.

* * *

-Ya está –musitó el peliazul, mas Gakuto no se movió de su sitio. Tenía las piernas recogidas y los pies apoyados sobre el borde del asiento del copiloto.

-¿Vas a venir mañana? –preguntó casi con temor-. ¿Vas a ir? No tengo ganas de estar ahí por las puras...

Yuushi sonrió divertido. Gakuto podría quererlo también, estar enamorado de él y todo... Pero no por eso dejaría de ser Gakuto. Y no por eso dejaría de fingir que no le interesaba el prodigio, al menos no lo haría tan rápido.

-Ahí estaré y espero que tu humor esté como hoy en la tarde –rió, por lo que se ganó una mirada de odio aparente y segundos después el chico ya estaba fuera del carro.

-Buenas noches también para ti –murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa el peliazul.

* * *

Bueno… querrán saber por qué no hubo lemon, no? Pues... no creo que hubiese sid buena idea. Digo, ya sé la cosa pasional y todo eso, pero a verdad es que no se me apetecía ponerle lemon ahí. Y ahora ni se les atreva a ponerme que soy una matapasiones que de eso ya habrá mucho en el fic, que esta historia recién empezó. Y además, la autora soy yo XD en fin, gracias por leer ^^


	12. Cartas usadas, cartas perdidas

Holiiiiiss! bueno no se cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice asiq ue no se si excusarme por tardarme o no XD en fin, capitulo doce ^^

* * *

_**12. Cartas usadas, cartas perdidas**_

-Buenas noches, Oshitari-san –lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa la cabeza de la familia Mukahi.

El mayor de los gemelos no quitó su mueca de descontento, ni cuando su padre le lanzó una mirada asesina, ni cuando su madre le preguntó qué postre deseaba. Eligió lo que parecía ser lo mas caro del carrito de dulces y ni si quiera se fijó en qué se llevaba a la boca. La animada conversación de los adultos y la Mukahi mayor se le hacía equivalente a un molesto sermón acerca de la moral, de la cual él tenía tanto como su hermano tenía de humildad. Aún así, no podía evitar observar cada cierto tiempo al peliazul, viéndose descubierto por este en cada ocasión.

El socio de su padre no dejaba de lado esa seductora sonrisa que Gakuto ya sabía muy suya, y los adultos sostenían vasos llenados a medias con algún líquido alcohólico, lo cual irritaba a Gakuto. No soportaba la idea de estar tan cerca y no poder decir nada de lo que le habría gustado. Bueno, decir no, mejor dicho quería abalanzarse sobre el adulto y besarlo salvajemente, cosa que estaba claro que no haría en la mansión de los grandes jefes, en medio de una reunión de los más importantes empresarios de la ciudad, si no era que del país.

Gakuto quería tener de nuevo la completa atención de Oshitari, quería volver a ser suyo y de nadie más. Gakuto lo veía y se moría de de ganas por volver a sentirlo cerca, ya no solo porque creyese que el peliazul era bueno en la cama, sino porque ahora realmente lo deseaba.

Harto, se separó en algún momento del grupo en el que estaban sus padres y su ¿novio? y se mantuvo vagando por la gran sala.

Quería, secretamente, que Yuushi lo siguiese con la mirada, quería que el adulto lo buscase, fuese tra él. Y a la vez quería tirarse de un precipicio. Dios, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan autodestructivo? Definitivamente le afectaba el enamorarse. Por primera vez.

Uno diría ahora que Gakuto era lento en ese tema, pero a él le valía. Le bastaba con ver a Taki, quien prácticamente se enamoraba a diario. Era por eso también que a muchos les asombraba lo mucho que estaba durando con Hiyoshi.

Daba pequeños pasos lentos, observando a la gente que se aglomeraba en pequeñas agrupaciones y conversaba.

-Todos adultos y aburridos –murmuró para sí el pelicereza, preguntándose dónde michi se habrá quedado su hermano gemelo. Le extrañaba que no estuviese rondando cerca del tensai, pero prefirió no romperse la cabeza con algo tan nimio como Kotaro. Era mejor así, que se mantenga lejos del peliazul, ahora más que nunca.

Siguió dando tumbos de buffet en buffet, sonriédole hipócritamente a la gente que lo saludaba por su nombre y aguantádose las ganas de preguntarles quienes eran, cuando por fin encontró algo que le agradó. Se trataba de un balcón, milagrosamente vacío, lejos de todo el tumulto de gente importante y adinerada. Dio un salto y ya se encontraba sentado sobre la fría veranda de mármol. La noche estaba despejada y no se veían ni las estrellas ni la luna. Una fresca brisa corría por el lugar.

-Veo que te aburres –llamó su atención una voz a sus espaldasy su corazón dio un brinco. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse, pero aún así no se giró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, –contestó Yuushi haciéndose el que solo pasaba casualmente por el lugar-. Te pregunto lo mismo.

-Ya lo has adivinado de antemano –responidó Gakuto, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

Sintió como el peliazul se le acercó y como le acarició la cabeza con cuidado, enredándose en su cabellera lacia. Y aquello le gustó, pero como todos ya deben de saber, Gakuto tenía un orgullo retorcido y bastante absurdo: -No hagas eso.

-¿Por qué? - musitó Yuushi y se quedó quieto, mas sin quitar la mano de la cabecita cereza.

-¿Por qué? No hagas preguntas de niño pequeño –renegó el adolescente-. Porque no, no insistas.

-Está bien, está bien... No te molestes conmigo –rió Yuushi y se pasó una mano por el cabello, alejándola luego del menor.

-No me molesto, solo no me gusta que hagas eso –murmuró Gakuto ya un poco más calmado, pero odiándose por haber espantado al mayor.

¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? ¿Que a caso no se estaba quejando de no tener para sí a Oshitari? Gakuto se odió en ese momento, a sí y a su odioso caracter del que normalmente estaba tan orgulloso.

-Mentiroso –le cortó el empresario con son de burla y Gakuto por fin se giró hacia él, encarándolo con una expresión sin precio.

-¿Q-qué cosa? –farfulló confundido y Yuushi dio un paso hacia él, quedando a una distancia ya fuera de lo permitido.

-Que eres un mentiroso –repitió el mayor con esa molesta calma que tanto le absorbía la suya a él, tomándolo de la mejilla y acercando sus labios a los suyos.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso? –cuestionó indignado el pelicereza. Yuushi le sonrió con ternura, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa, robándole un sonrojo y derribó por milésima vez sus barreras-. No pongas esa cara...

-Ay, Gakuto, eres tan obvio –musitó sin poder esconder muy bien el hecho de encontrarse contento-. Tú siempre me mientes... Solo una vez no lo hiciste.

Y sin añadir más (y dejando atrás a un pelicereza perplejo y boquiabierto), se fue. Gakuto no podía creer lo que había oído... ni mucho menos entenderlo.

* * *

-Por favooooor –gimoteó con ojos de cachorrito abandonado su mejor amigo y juntó las manos en gesto de súplica.

Era jueves a la hora del almuerzo, los tres días de suspensión se habían acabado para los gemelos y estos ahora se encontraban sobreviviendo sus últimos dos días antes de las vacaciones de verano. ¿A qué colegio se le ocurre suspender a sus alumnos cuando faltan DÍAS para terminar el año? Definitivamente solo a Hyotei, de eso estaba ahora convencido el mayor de los gemelos.

No había dormido en toda la noche, más bien lo hizo durante las clases, y sinceramente no tenía ganas ni de existir. Estaba frustrado porque durante toda la noche, aquel momento en el balcón fue el único en el que se había encontrado a solas con Yuushi. Y el miércoles... Bueno, algo había sucedido en las oficinas de Tatami Corp, por lo que el tensai estuvo ocupado todo el día y en la noche solo le mandó un pequeño mensaje de texto, excusándose. Por un momento incluso envidió a su padre. Él si podía ver al tensai cuando le diera la gana.

-¿Para qué, Jiroh? –preguntó Gakuto en tono cansado.

-E-es que papá al parecer tiene algo en contra de él –confesó Jiroh apenado, aunque también exhasperado.

"O mejor dicho: teme por su hijo y por que se repita la jodida historia", pensó Gakuto de mal humor.

-¿Y?

-Si vienes con nosotros no va a pensar nada malo...

-Sí, como tu padre confía tanto en mí –contestó con sarcasmo el pelicereza mientras que rebuscaba en su mochila. No, definitivament eno era el favorito del señor Akutagawa.

-No –confirmó Jiroh-. Pero mi mamá sí –terminó el lirón y el acróbata puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea, no conmigo.

-¡Por favor!

-No.

Con eso Gakuto consideró que había dado fin al tema y sacó un par de monedas y un billete de su cartuchera, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta del salón. No estaba de humor ese día. Tenía los nervios devastados, primero porque durante todo el santo miércoles no oyó, leyó, ni nada por el estilo, del Oshitari, además de que el poco contacto que tuvieron el martes fue todo un fracaso. No entendía como en una podían parecer en serio una pareja terriblemente enamorada y como al día siguiente se seguían retando, como si no hubiese sucedido nada y siguiesen siendo los mismos amantes fugaces de siempre.

Bufó irritado cuando llegó a la puerta del salón, esperando que el lirón lo alcanzace. Pero Jiroh solo lo observó, mudo y abstraido, pensando en cómo podría convencer a su amigo de que fuese con él y su nueva pareja a la pizzería. Además de que hace mucho tiempo que quería presentarle a esta su mejor amigo... Y una luz iluminó su pequeña cabecita.

-Les voy a decir –dijo de pronto, causando que el pelicereza se detuviese en el marco de la puerta y se diese la vuelta sorprendido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A tus padres –Gakuto alzó una ceja-. Y tú ya sabes a qué me refiero.

El acróbata no respondió, solo miró incredulo a su mejor amigo. ¿Que mosco lo había picado a este?

-¿Gaku?

-No lo harías –siseó Gakuto, convencido de que jiroh era demasiado buena persona como para chantajearlo de esa manera...

-Claro que sí –afirmó Jiroh.

Ok, tal vez no lo era del todo. No, no podía dejar que ahora sus padres se enterasen de la relación que tenía con el socio de su padre. Si lo hacían... Bueno, ahí sí se moriría, porque ahora si le importaba si estaba o no cerca del peliazul.

-¿Y desde cuándo la necesidad de amenazarme?

-... –El lirón no dijo nada, sino que bajó la mirada apenado. Realmente no sabía ni el sabía qué le había llevado a decir eso. Cierto, él aún no sabía de lo que había sucedido entre su mejor amigo y su amante.

-Ok –dijo por fin Gakuto-, voy a ir. ¡Perno no quiero nada de escenas empalagosas ni palabreo cursi.

-¡No habrá nada de eso! –afirmó Jiroh.

Esperanzado el dormilón volvió a alzar la mirada y miró feliz y agradecido al acróbata. Este solo siguió su camino, dispuesto a autorecompensarse con algo de comer por su buena obra del día.

* * *

-Realmente, cuando dijiste pizzería... –murmuró Gakuto en voz baja- no me había imaginado _esto_.

Los dos chicos se encotraban parados ante una de las pizzerías más lujosas que uno se podía imaginar.

-Eto...

-Algo muy digno de una cena romántica –comentó el pelicereza sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar-. Dime que él sabe que vienes acompañado.

-Claro que lo sabe –se rió Jiroh-. Y se llama Keigo.

-Pero para ti Atobe.

Los dos adolescentes se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos. Ante ellos estaba un hombre joven, probablemente un estudiante universitario, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que Suzume, es decir, rondando los veinte.

-Ore-sama se disculpa por hacerlos esperar. No es normal, pero es que había unos asuntos que se cruzaron –se excusó el adulto.

"Oh, no, por favor no. ¡Jiroh, dime que no es verdad!" pensó aterrado Gakuto. "No uno así..." El acróbata miró de lado a su amigo, pero este parecía ya haberse olvidado de su presencia.

-¡Kei-chan! No importa, no tenemos tanta hambre –a Gakuto le rugía el estómago-, además yo pensaba que nosotros estábamos tarde...

-Oh, no, claro que no, Jiroh –respondió el mayor, descubriendo entonces a Gakuto, quien llevanba puesto un pantalón pitillo del color de su cabello y un polo largo y blanco, algo que se podía definir como el tipo de ropa que usaba cuando no estaba en el colegio o en laguna discoteca.

-Ah, este es Gakuto, mi mejor amigo –lo presentó apresuradamente el lirón-. Gaku, este es Keigo.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, hasta que Atobe los invito a entrar al local. Una mesa para tres ya había sido reservada con anticipación, y sobre esta ya se encontraba servida la pizza favorita del rubio. "Genial... Este sujeto ya lo tiene comiéndole de la mano" pensó entre irritado y preocupado el pelicereza. "Pero a la vez se me hace conocido..."

La velada se pasó rápidamente, al menos para los dos enamorados. El acróbata se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, solo repsondiendo una que otra cosa y solo cuando ya no había escapatoria, hasta que de pronto sonó el celular de Jiroh. Este se excuso y salio corriendo a contestar, por desgracia de su amigo. "Rayos..." pensó este. Un silencio mas que incómodo se interpuso entre el mejor amigo y el nuevo enamorado, quien finalmente se decidió por decir algo antes de que el lirón volviese.

-Oshitari-san es un gran sujeto... –musitó y el pelicereza automáticamente encendió todas sus alertas. ¿Qué había dicho? -...si de jugar se trata.

-¿A-a que te refieres? –preguntó Gakuto sin cautela alguna, ni preocupándose por ser educado con el adulto.

-A que con el no deberías creerte el muy listo –aclaró Keigo con sencillez y yendo de frente al grano-. Ni confiarte...

Gakuto lo miró molesto. ¿¡Pero quién se creía ese sujeto! Para empezar, ¿qué sabía él?

-¿Qué te crees? –le espetó irritado el pelicereza.

-Los vi en la celebración de mi padre, el martes pasado –contestó el estudiante, sin responder la pregunta del menor. Gakuto lo miró desconfiado. "¿Su padre? Momento, eso significa que... Genial, con razón me parecía conocido. Debía haberlo visto entre la gente del martes."

-¿Y bien? Viste que conversábamos en el balcón, supongo. No hay nada que te deba interesar –siseó a la defensiva el menor, esperando que en efecto, Keigo solo hubiese visto la parte menos interesante de su conversación.

No, no quería que ese sujeto se metiese, no quería que alguien si quiere lo supiese o sospechase. No quería poner nada en peligro. Detestaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de perder aquello tan frágil que pretendía existir entre Yuushi y él.

-No soy idiota, estas hablando con Ore-sama, niño –Gakuto bufó– pero Ore-sama no es adivino. ¿Se puede saber que hay entre el tensai de los Oshitari y el hijo rebelde de los Mukahi?

Gakuto miró desconfiado a su compañero de mesa. Entonces sabía quién era él, a qué familia del círculo de empresarios importantes pertenecía. ¿Qué_ tanto_ sabía? ¿Qué quería saber? ¿Y para qué, pura chismosería o tramaba algo? Y peor, ¿que tanto conocía a Yuushi? Su cabeza estaba llena a más no poder de preguntas.

-No tengo por qué responderte –lo retó Gakuto, mientras que con la mirada buscaba en dónde se había metido su dormilón amigo. Keigo sonrió arrogante y peligrosamente, y aquello no le gustó para nada-. No es un asunto que te interese, no te metas.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser tú quien responda –Gakuto lo miró sin comprender del todo el prestigio del ofrecimiento de Ore-sama-. Podría ir y oír la versión de cualquier otra persona, podría por ejemplo preguntarle su opinión a tu padre...

Gakuto no sabía que opinar de todo esto. De pronto estaba ahí, con el hijo de un empresario rico y poderoso, quien le estaba pidiendo que le cuente qué sucedía entre Yuushi y él, es decir, le estaba exigiendo que le dijese que se estaba acostando con el socio de su padre y que ahora estaba enamorado hasta las patas de él, creyendo ser correspondido. "Lindo, Jiroh, te ganste una paliza y de las malas..." Pero algo seguía mal con todo eso.

-Te dije que eso no te interesa. ¿Qué pretendes? –dijo por fin, tratando de descubrir las intenciones del ricahcón por el camino más directo y tal vez menos efectivo.

-Ayudarte a usar tus cartas –fue la respuesta que recibió el acróbata. "Hace mucho que me he quedado sin cartas." Al menos eso pensaba el chico y la verdad, mientras tuviese cerca al peliazul, poco le interesaba si tenía o no cartas para jugar.

-¿Y eso a ti de qué te sirve? –preguntó mordaz el adolescente y Atobe ensanchó su sonrisa-. ¿Por qué lo harías?

-¿Por qué? –la sonrisa del hombre no desapareció- Para que yo pueda usar cómodamente _mis_ cartas.

¿Usar sus cartas? ¿Qué pretendía ese sujeto? Pero justo en el momento, en el que Gakuto iba a volver a replicar algo o tal vez ceder algo de información, volvió a aparecer Jiroh, con una cara poco común en él.

-Papá exige que nos regresemos ya a casa –anunció de mal humor el lirón-. Gaku, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa?

Gakuto asintió aturdido, más que nada por su repentina aparición. Jiroh pasó su curiosa mirada del uno al otro.

-Uh, ¿pasó algo?

-No, nada –respondió con una sonrisa coqueta su novio-. Solo le comentaba a Gakuto que lo vi en la reunión que hubo en nuestra casa el martes pasado...

Luego de eso Gakuto cerró sus oídos a la realidad, solo percibiendo algunos intercambios de palabras entre los dos enamorados. Keigo en persona se ocupó de llevar a los chicos en su limosina a casa del acróbata. Nadie se ocupó de preguntarle cómo sabía dónde vivía Gakuto.

* * *

...ajajaja... por fin aparecio atobe 8D alabenme! /


	13. Vacaciones

_**13. Vacaciones**_

"Bueno, por lo menos han empezado las vacaciones..."

Así se trataba de consolar cierto adolescente pelicereza, mientras que se estiraba aburrido sobre el sofá, con una bolsa de papitas fritas sobre la barriga y cambiando indecisamente de canal en la televisión. No es que fuese a haber algo interesante para ver en aquela aburrida caja plasma, solo quería hacer algo con sus dedos y para eso el control remoto le parecía la mejor de las opciones.

Gakuto se había ido muy temprano en la mañana y Kotaro tenía la leve sospecha de que se había ido a casa de Oshitari. Cosa que le molesta de sobremanera. Le irritaba la idea de que su hermano tuviese al tensai tan cerca y tan a su disposición. No tenía ni idea de qué iba entre esos dos, pero de que habían tenido relaciones, de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda. Kotaro jamás se imaginaría a Gakuto enamorado, primero llegaría el fin del mundo y Perú ganaría la copa mundial de fútbol, y Yuushi... Por favor, ¡se llevaban doce años! No había forma de que el peliazul pudiese sentir esa clase de afecto hacia su hermano. La opción de que esos dos sintiesen algo serio el uno por el otro estaba claramente desechada. Concluyó entonces que solo se trataba de sexo. Le aliviaba el saber que Yuushi no sentiría nada profundo por su hermano...

...así como tampoco lo sentiría por él. Pero aún así, Kotaro realmente envidiaba a su gemelo. ¿Qué no daría él por tener una vez un poco más de la atención del tensai? Aunque fuese solo para calentar su cama.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿cuánto durarán tus vacaciones? –preguntó Yuushi mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su recién estrenado novio. Gakuto sonrió.

-Dos meses más o menos –respondió sintiéndose satisfecho.

Se estiró y se volteó, quedando cara a cara con el adulto, quien se encontraba posicionado sobre él y luciendo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mmh, han disminuído –murmuró este en voz baja y Gakuto frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Nah, nada. Solo que hace diez años las vacaciones duraban un mes más –murmuró y luego rió-. Dios, me siento viejo diciendo eso.

Gakuto rió también y asintió.

-Es cierto, eres un viejo pedófilo –se burló.

Yuushi alzó una ceja ante la acusación del menor.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó mordaz, inclinándose para besarlo.

-Mmh, no, no –se apresuró a responder el pelicereza recibiendo el beso-. Por mí está bien así.

El tensai fue trazando un camino de suaves besos a lo largo del rostro del menor, explorando nuevamente su cuello, disfrutando su piel como si fuera la primera vez. Gakuto suspiró complacido y hundió una mano en los mechones azules de su amante. Acariciando los costados del acróbata, Yuushi depositó suaves mordiscos sobre los hombros del menor, volviendo a subir la temperatura entre ambos.

-Mmh, Yuushi –murmuró Gakuto, arqueándose al sentir la boca del adulto sobre una de sus tetillas-. Ah...

El mayor volvió a ascender y buscó impaciente los labios ajenos, capturándolos en un feroz beso. Gakuto quiso soltar un gemido, mas este quedó atorado en su garganta. Pasó los brazos por debajo de los de Yuushi, bajando sus manos a lo largo de la espalda del adulto. Al sentir las pequeñas manos acariciarlo, el tensai no pudo más que encenderse por completo y presionar el delgado cuerpo aún más contra el colchón de su cama. Gakuto rió por lo bajo, abriendo sin pudor las piernas y luego las enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Yuushi.

-Ahh, Yuushi –volvió a suspirar el adolescente-. Por favor...

-¿_Por favor_ qué? –musitó burlón el peliazul, separándose del más pequeño, quien emitió un quejido a manera de protesta.

-No te hagas, apúrate –le espetó molesto, aunque no pudo evitar el delatador sonrojo que se trepó por sus mejillas. Se incorporó, sentándose, y miró ofendido al adulto, quien le respondía con una mirada que divagaba entre divertiga y enternecida. El cabello del chico estaba desordenado y sus labios rojo e hinchados. Sus ojos brillaban salvajemente y Yuushi podría haber jurado que estaban encendidos de deseo.

Habiendo perdido entonces la paciencia, Gakuto se abalanzó hacia adelante, pero Yuushi retrocedió igual de rápido. Soltando un bufido, el pelicereza gateó hacia el adulto, quien solo se detuvo cuando estuvo en el borde de la cama.

-Te tengo –ronroneó contento el adolescente y lo acorraló, robándole un beso rapido. Tomándolo por los brazos, Yuushi volvió a tumbar al chico sobre la cama y profundizó el beso. Bajó por su cuello, probando por milésima vez su piel y complaciéndose al oír un suspiro por parte del menor. Mordisqueó sus delgados hombros y Gakuto se volvió a aferrar a él. Yuushi descendió con prisa por el pecho del acróbata, entreteniéndose por un rato en su ombligo. Gakuto acarició su espalda y por momentos le clavaba las uñas al ser presa de una oleada de placer. El peliazul pasó la lengua por su cadera y separó sus piernas, posicionándose entre ellas. Tomó distancia y lo observó complacido. Gakuto luchaba por no sonrojarse de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior. A lo largo de sue cuello se espacrían chupetones y huellas de los mordiscos que había recibido. Yuushi trató de imaginarse qué sucedería si el padre del pelicereza viese eso. Definitivamente le exigiría una muy buena explicación a su hijito rebelde.

Volvió a inclinarse y Gakuto se arqueó al sentir su lengua sobre su miembro despierto.

-Ngh, Yuu... shi –gimió desesperado el chico y trató de moverse, pero Yuushi se volvió a alejarse de él, pocos segundos antes de que se corriera. Gakuto bufó molesto y trató de lanzarle un insulto hiriente al adulto, mas fue callado por los tres dedos de este que se entrometieron en su boca. Sin mucho que le quedase, los lamió, no sin mordisquearlos un poco cuando Yuushi trató de sacarlos. Sonrió divertido al notar el ceño fruncido del peliazul. Alzó las caderas y se dejó penetrar por los tres dedos a la vez. Gimió ocn fuerza al sentir como el Oshitari los movía en su interior. Jadeó al sentir como los retiraba y se arqueó al ser penetrado por el mayor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y varios gemidos se escapron de sus labios. Sentía como el peliazul se comenzaba a mover en su interior y como aquello lo satisfacía hasta lo último. Enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su amante, quien buscó sus labios y los devoró con hambre.

-Gakuto –jadeó a milímetros de sus labios y el nombrado lo volvió a besar, buscando desesperado profundizar todo contacto que tenían. Sin darse cuenta, rodaron por la cama, cada uno tratando de terminar encima del otro, hasta que cayeron de la cama.

Mas aquello no le interesó a Yuushi.

Sin más, tomó a Gakuto de las muñecas y, unidas, las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, mientras que su boca se apoderaba de su cuello.

-Ah, Yuushi –gimió de nuevo Gakuto, buscando de dónde aferrarse.

-Shht, vamos a divertirnos, ¿ne? –ronroneó en tono seductor el de cabellos azules y el adolescente se estremeció al sentir la lengua del adulto bajar por su mandíbula, cuando en ese momento sonó el timbre y ambos se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Vas a ir? –preguntó receloso el adolescente, mas Yuushi no respondió por un momento.

Al volverse a repetir aquel molesto sonido de campanas, el tensai se separó de él y se levantó, buscando vestirse e ir a atender la puerta. Gakuto, bastante molesto y frustrado, se quedó sentado sobre la cama, con los mofletes inflados y un delatador sonrojo cruzando su cara.

"Ah, hola" oyó murmurar a su novio desde el primer piso, seguido por un "¿interrumpo algo?". De haberle prestado más atención, Gakuto habría notado fácilmente de quién era aquella voz, pero estaba tan ocupado en sentirse ofendido y molesto con el peliazul, que no lo oyó. Luego de una superficial conversación, el tensai volvió a cerrar la puerta y regresó a la habitación, sonriendo al ver la expresión del menor.

-Perdón –murmuró mientras que se llevaba una mano por el cabello azulado-. Un vecino.

Gakuto solo alzó una ceja ante aquella aclaración tan subjetiva, mas optó por no insistir y solo conformarse con esa respuesta. Yuushi sin embargo notó que no estaba contento, por lo que se sentó detrás de el y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Hey, lo siento ¿sí? La próxima vez no atenderé –prometió tratándo de recuperar el ambiente que había reinado cuando abandonó el dormitorio.

Pero Gakuto ya no tenía ganas en lo absoluto y eso le quedó bien claro al adulto, quien, resignado, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Quieres salir entonces a alguna parte? –preguntó con cuidado mientras que mordisqueaba la oreja de su amante.

Gakuto meditó por unos segundos y luego asintió.

* * *

"Maldición... nada interesante en la tele... Tal vez debería salir un poco a tomar algo de aire fresco..."


	14. Calor y frío

Hey! que genial, estoy actualizando tanto en un solo día! si bien es un capi un tanto corto en comparación a los demás, fue un tanto difícil pues me había quedado atorada en la historia y tenía que desarrollar hacia donde quería que fuese la trama, que hasta ahora no tenía realmente una dirección fija, es más, todavía no diviso cómo ser el final, pero ya algo se me ocurrira y esperoq ue sea bueno ^^ espero que les guste! :D

* * *

_**14. Calor y frío**_

No estuvo muy seguro de cuales fueron las sensaciones que tuvo cuando el adulto lo tomó de la mano, acercándolo más a él. ¿Que no se suponía que iría a la cárcel si lo veían saliendo con un menor de edad? Y no lo iba a negar, Gakuto definitivamente no parecía mayor. De hecho, de no ser por su manera de comportarse y vestir, podría hasta pasar como un chico de catorce años. Pero tampoco iba a negar que aquello le gustaba. Le gustaba el estar con Yuushi y aquello solo hacía que sus vacaciones fuesen aún mejores de lo que había esperado. Cosa que claro que no iba a decir en voz alta, ni por escrito ni insinuado, despues de todo seguía siendo Gakuto.

Cuando habían salido del apartamento de Yuushi, aún era de día, mas ya había anochecido y la ciudad brillaba por sí sola. Yuushi en un primer momento había pretendido ir a comer en algún restaurante, pero como Gakuto se había opuesto, terminaron simplemente vagando por las calles más comerciales de la zona. Allí todo era anonimato, lo cual Gakuto ya sabía, y aquello les favorecía, ya que no debían preocuparse de cruzarse repentinamente con el padre del acróbata. (Gakuto aún estaba aterrorizado de que su padre lo descubriese, ya que aquello significaría lo mismo que un internado de monjas en el fin del mundo.)

-Estás muy callado –comentó en cierto momento el mayor, posando una mano sobre la cabeza cereza de Gakuto.

Este no respondió, solo jaló a su novio hasta un puesto de hot dogs.

-No es nada –murmuró Gakuto, haciendo su pedido, el cual por supuesto sería pagado por el empresario.

Yuushi no comió nada, ya ni si quiera estaba mirando a Gakuto, sino otra cosa, o persona, más allá, al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Gakuto extrañado, pero antes de recibir respuesta alguna, Yuushi ya lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo jalaba consigo. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Gakuto?

El adolescente se congeló en su posición, sin atreverse a voltear. Había oído mal, eso debía ser, de seguro se trataba de otra persona que llamaba a otro Gakuto (¿A quién demonios pretendía engañar?). Otra persona que casualmente tenía la misma voz que Kotaro.

Mierda.

Yuushi fue el primero en girarse, viendo al gemelo menor, quien los había visto y no había resistido la tentación de cruzar la pista y "saludarlos". Cuando Gakuto también se giró, Kotaro le regaló una extraña sonrisa, que parecía más forzada que otra cosa. Su mirada recayó sobre las manos entrelazadas de Gakuto y Yuushi, quien no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó Gakuto de mal humor, siendo Kotaro la última persona que deseaba ver ahora.

Su hermano rió.

-Es una calle, tarado –respondió-, cualquiera puede estar aquí...

-Creí que estabas en casa –murmuró el mayor de los gemelos y Kotaro se encogió de hombros.

-Me estaba aburriendo... Tengo el derecho de desaburrirme –musitó aún mirando hacia las manos entrelazadas-. ...igual que tú...

Gakuto no supo qué responder, la verdad es que no había mucho que decir. Quería gritarle insulto y medio a su hermano, mas aquello no tendría mucho sentido, Kotaro tenía razón, la calle era un lugar público y cualquiera podía estar ahí.

Genial, no se cruzó con su padre, pero sí con su hermano. Misma estupidez.

-Bueno, tengo que irme –se apresuró entonces a decir Kotaro, quien sentía qe ya no había mucho que hacer ahí.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido. Gakuto permaneció un rato en silencio, hasta que Yuushi siguió jalándolo consigo.

-¿Crees que sea malo? –preguntó el mayor.

Gakuto se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé... Es Kotaro después de todo, nadie sabe qué tonterías pueden pasar por su cabeza.

Yuushi habría respondido que lo mismo valía para él, Gakuto, sin embargo consideró que sería una mejor idea callar y tragarse sus palabras. No deseaba discutir ahora con el pelicereza por culpa de su hermano gemelo.

El resto de la noche se pasó casi en silencio y tranquilidad. Ninguno de los dos relamente sitió la necesidad o el deseo de hablar, por lo que solo vagaron por las calles sin decir mucho, comiendo algo por ahí o decidiendose entonces a ver una película en el último horario y luego, casi a medianoche, regresaron a casa del adulto.

-Sigues muy callado –dijo Yuushi al salir de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello.

Gakuto, acurrucado en el sofá, no respondió más que preguntando si tenía hambre.

-Es mi casa –respondió Yuushi-. Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta.

Gakuto se rió, respondiendo que estaba aburrido. Y Yuushi se rió también, terminando de acercarse al sofá y sentarse al lado de Gakuto. Este le sonrió en silencio, cerrando los ojos al tocar la mano de Yuushi su mejilla. Los labios del mayor se posaron sobre los suyos, rozándolos apenas. Subió, besando sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, sus ojos y finalmente colocó otro beso en la frente del pelirrojo. Apartó sus cabellos cerezas y le dio otro beso. Gakuto pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peliazul, acercándolo más hacia sí, bajándolas luego por su pecho, acariciando y disfrutando del contacto. Segundos después ya etsaba tumbado sobre el sofá, con Yuushi desnudo arriba, desvistiéndolo ahora a él. Gimió al sentir como las manos del adulto lo sujetaron con firmeza por la cintura y sus labios volvían a buscar la boca del adolescente. Abrió los ojos, mordiéndose el labio nerviosos, percibiendo como la mirada oscura de Yuushi los acariciaba también, de una manera tan llena de ternura que sintió ganas de salir corriendo. Él no... él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer el amor y Yuushi lo había descubierto. Se inclinó hacia abajo y lo besó a tientas.

-Gakuto te amo –susurró y Gakuto balbuceó un "y yo a ti" apenas audible.

* * *

-Volviii –musitó Kotaro, tirando la puerta principal.

Su madre salió a su encuentro, con gesto un tanto molesto por la actitud de su hijo menor, pero luego le sonrió.

-Que bien, justo a tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa la mujer-. Ven, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Kotaro la miró sin comprender, pero al final asintió y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, quien por milagro del cielo se encontraba ahí, en casa. Entró a la pulcramente ordenada oficina, viendo a su padre sentado en la mesa. Al oirlo entrar, el señor simplemtne le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase en el sillón delante de él.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó el menor de los retoños Mukahi.

-Así es –respondió su padre, dejando de lado un oar de papeles-. Quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-Verás, tú sabes que nuestro negocio siempre ha estado en manos de la familia desde que mi abuelo lo fundó –empezó-. Por lo que me gustaría que tú tomases las riendas una vez que yo ya no pueda.

Kotaro lo miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Yo? –cuestionó-. ¿Qué hay de Suzume?

Su padre alzó la mirada y se quitó los lentes, masajeándose la sien.

-Tú sabes que tu hermana está obstinada con volverse una arquitecta, además no tendría sentido que cambiase de facultad luego de la llevar dos años de estudio en arquitectura... –explicó y un pesnamiento cruzó la mente de Kotaro.

-¿Qué hay de... Gakuto?

Su padre dejó escapar un ruido extraño, el cual parecía una risa sarcastica mezclado con el sonido de alguien atragantarse. El señor se rió ligeramente por unos segundos, mirando incrédulo a su hijo menor.

-Gakuto no es una opción, si bien podría hacerlo. Pero no estoy lo suficientemente loco como para dejar el negocio en sus manos –dijo con tono sarcástico.

Y tenía razón, Gakuto de todas maneras había demostrado que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en hacer algo siquiera por la familia, así que ni hablar de encargarse del engocio de su padre. A veces aquello le colmaba la paciencia a Kotaro y le dejaba los nervios en punta, dado que siempre quedaba él como la única opción y ni que se emocionara tanto de ser el último recurso y aquel de deba tragarse todas las ocurrencias de su progenitores, en especial de su padre. Y le cabreaba terriblemente, porque en situaciones así, prefiría ser como su hermano y rebelarse abiertamente, aunque luego recordaba los beneficios y se obligaba a sí mismo a resignarse a ser el "buen hijo".

Su padre lo observó, diciendo por fin:

-Bueno, he pensado que tal vez te gustaría ir conociéndo la compañía más a fondo, dado que cuando terminen las vacaciones solo te quedará un año más en el colegio y mientras más temprano te prepares, mejor.

Kotaro asintió.

-He pensado que tal vez te gustaría trabajar a medio tiempo en alguno de los departamentos, ¿qué dices?

Kotaro asintió nuevamente, parecía que no había opción. Pero entonces una idea cruzó su mente. Sonrió.

-De hecho, hay algo que si me interesaría –dijo y sonrió aún más-. Me gustaría ver más de cerca tu trabajo con Oshitari-san. Se ve... ehm... interesante.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a dar saltitos de emoción, pensando que por fin había recibido su merecida oportunidad sobre su hermano idiota. Pero esperó sentado, mirando a su padre. Este primero se lo pensó pero luego asintió y Kotaro sintió que su corazón dio un brinco.

"La hice, despídete de Yuushi, hermanito..."


	15. De un lado para el otro

Tienen todo el derecho del mundo a matarme, pero les advierto que si lo hacen jamás terminará esta hsitoria ;A; lo lamentoooo! por eso traté de que fuera un capi algo más largo (traté) para tratar de comepnsarles si es que todavía hay alguien que quiera leer esta porquería ._. bueno, dejando de lado mis monseadas, ya yhe aclarado un poco mi panorama y sé por fin a dónde va toda esta cosa ^^ así que ya habrá más hechos por capítulo y la cosa dejará de ser tan lenta :) espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

_**15. De una lado para el otro**_

Se suponía que el mejor amigo era una persona especial, en la que puedes confiar incondicionalmente, sin preocuparte de que te fuera a traicionar y dar la espalda. Gakuto sabía todo eso, y aún así algo le hacía dudar. Se lo contaba. Ok, ya llevaba casi un mes con Yuushi y no le había dicho absolutamente nada, por más que el rubio de vez en cuando preguntaba por él, pero Gakuto solo se encogía de hombros y murmuraba un "ahí está". Tal vez así le hizo creer que su especie de prostitución estaba en su fin (en teoría así era). Por otro lado, Jiroh no parecía desagradarle el empresario y eso le daba algo de ánimo a abrir la boca.

¿Pero y si las cosas no salían bien...?

Las disimuladas miradas que Gakuto le estaba lanzando ya por más de media le estaban comenzando a irritar en serio. Sabía que el acróbata a veces tenía problemas para decir algo específico y que aquella era una clara señal de que algo le estaba queriendo decir. Por lo general, Jiroh simplemente esperaba hasta que se lo dijese cuando se animase, pero esta vez realmente se estaba comenzando a impacientar. ¿¡Qué rayos pasaba! Algo le decía que, fuese lo que fuese, tenía que ver (mucho) con el presidente de Tatami Corp.

-¿Gaku?

Gakuto alzó la mirada de su Nintendo DS, el cual había traído consigo por no haber encontrado su PSP (que seguramente fue secuestrado literalmente por su gemelo malvado). Su madre de seguro le regañaría que para eso no iba a casa de su amigo, pero él sabía que a Jiroh, quien de todas maneras casi solo dormía, no le importaba si jugaba ahí.

-¿Qué?

Jiroh tomó aire, mordiéndose luego el labio inferior.

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Gakuto se quedó helado, mirando fijamente la pantalla superior de su consola.

-Sé que algo hay -siguió Jiroh seriamente-. Quiero saber qué es. ¿Tiene que ver con Oshitari-san?

¡Bingo! Gakuto asintió ligeramente, volviendo a levantar la mirada una vez más. Estaba excesivamente serio y eso asustaba al lirón. De ser mujer, le habría preguntado a Gakuto si estaba embarazado.

-No se lo puedes decir a nadie –dijo en un susurro.

Jiroh rodó con los ojos.

-Eso ya lo sé -bufó, pensando por un momento que eso era todo.

Pero se equivocaba.

-Somos pareja.

Silencio. Luego los grillos.

-¿¡Que ustedes QUÉÉÉ!

Definitivamente se oyó hasta Europa, o por lo menos hasta China y Corea.  
Gakuto, evitando una sonrisa nerviosa, suspiró.

-Que estoy saliendo con él -gruñó entre dientes-. Eso dije.

-¿¡Pero estás loco!

-Creo que sí...

-¡Gakuto!

-Ese es mi nombre.

-¡Aaaahhh! -exclamó Jiroh fuera de sí-. ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! ¡Ese sujeto te dobla la edad!

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me dobla la edad, lo haría si tuviera treinta y dos años -se explicó-. Y él tiene veintiocho...

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué! -bramó Jiroh-. ¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que tú seas un menor de edad y él un adulto con carrera y media vida hecha!

-¿¡Menor de edad! -exclamó Gakuto enojado-. ¡Tú también eres un menor de edad saliendo con un adulto!

-Pero es algo totalmente diferente -contradijo Jiroh-. No lo puedes comparar, Gakuto, Atobe es prácticamente de nuestra edad también.

Gakuto solo rodó con los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-Traidor.

Jiroh suspiró. Gakuto siempre terminaría diciendo eso cuando se quedaba sin argumentos.

-Gakuto...

-No lo quiero oír -le cortó su amigo molesto, cerrando de golpe su DS y comenzando a guardar sus cosas, pero Jiroh lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Gakuto, escúchame por favor -lo volvió a intentar, ganándose una mirada fulminadora-. Créeme si te digo que no te conviene, porque no solo te lo digo por las razones obvias que son su edad y su posición como el socio de tu padre, sino también porque Atobe me ha hablado de ese sujeto y no quiero que salgas lastimado...

Gakuto se zafó del agarre, cerrando los ojos irritado. Respiraba algo agitadamente, pero luego de un par de segundos se calmó.

-Jiroh -dijo en voz baja, cosa que le llamó la atención al aludido-. Tú me conoces. ¿Alguna vez te ha parecido que me interesaba lo que otros fuesen a decir?

-No, aunque a veces no estaría de más, ¿sabes? -contestó Jiroh en tono amargo.  
Gakuto se encogió de hombros y los de sus labios parecían treparse hacia arriba.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que amo a alguien?

Jiroh no respondió, no quería oírlo ni tampoco creerlo.

-Lo amo, punto final.

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa, estaba de mal humor, cosa que al parecer contrastó terriblemente con el ambiente que envolvía su _hogar_. Su madre estaba zumbando una canción mientras lavaba los platos del almuerzo y su hermana la estaba incluso ayudando. Gakuto frunció el ceño, quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Siéntate!

Sin dejarlo responder, su progenitora lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló, sentándolo en la mesa.

-Es una lástima que te hayas quedado a comer en casa de los Akutagawa, pero te hemos guardado algo de postre -canturreó su hermana, sacando una fuente de la refri.

Gakuto la miró aterrado.

-Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

Ambas mujeres se miraron, intercambiando sonrisas cómplices, cuando en ese momento apareció su padre en la cocina. El adolescente contuvo la respiración, observando como el hombre se acercaba y se sentaba delante de él en la mesa.

-¿Estabas donde los Akutagawa?

Gakuto asintió, mirándolo serio, aunque en el fondo también curioso. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su familia?

-Últimamente ya ni se te ve en esta casa -prosiguió el señor Mukahi y Gakuto no cabía en su asombro.

Pero a la vez aquello lo irritaba.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y acaso a ti sí? -contestó con veneno en la boca.

Sintió un par de palmaditas en su cabeza y vio que era su madre regalándole una agradable sonrisa. Su padre sin embargo chapó el anzuelo y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Perdón?

Gakuto torció los labios.

-¿Dónde está Kotaro? -quiso cambiar de tema, viendo como la expresión de su padre se relajaba notoriamente.

Pero lo que le respondió no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-Está trabajando con Oshitari-san en la nueva campaña publicitaria.

-Supongo que habrán comido algo cerca de la oficina -murmuró su madre alcanzándole a su hijo una cuchara.

Gakuto miró hacia abajo. Pudín de chocolate. Kotaro... Yuushi... Almorzar en la oficina... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Quería preguntar, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo estaba impidiendo. Quería exigir una explicación, pero parecía que el aire no alcanzaba sus pulmones y su cuerpo entró a una clase de trance. Lentamente bajó la cuchara, dejándola en el bol. Tomó el bol, se puso de pie y salió. Arriba, tiró su puerta.

El silencio se instauró de nuevo en la casa de los Mukahi y no huyó hasta que la puerta principal volvió a sonar con la llegada del último retoño.

-¡Lleguéee! Mamá, ¿todavía hay postre?

La señora Mukahi salió al encuentro de su hijo menor, preguntándole cómo había estado la tarde. El chico suspiró, masajeándose la nuca con pereza, y respondió que tal vez eso de las oficinas no era lo suyo, pero que igual había sido interesante ayudar a Oshitari-san. La madre sonrió, disculpándose, que Gakuto se había comido todo el pudín. Kotaro sonrió.

-No importa –dijo mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Gakuto pudo oír sus pasos y lamentó no ponerle pestillo a su puerta a tiempo.

-¡Hermanitooo! ¡Adivina qué tan genial estuvo mi día de hoy!

-Sal de mi habitación –le cortó Gakuto con tono serio y amenazante, a lo que su hermano le sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres una molestia –bufó el mayor de los gemelos, a lo que la sonrisa de Kotaro se ensanchó.

_-¿Por qué?_

Plaff, almohadazo en la cara de Kotaro. Este sin embargo solo se rió a carcajadas, cerrando la puerta tras suyo, y devolviendo la almohada con la misma fuerza.

-Ah, acaso es porque papá me consiguió trabajo como el asistente personal de Oshitari-san? –susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermano.

Este se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué dices? Hablas como si eso debería preocuparme –escupió.

Kotaro alzó una ceja.

-Te preocupa, porque sabes que Oshitari no va en serio contigo –ronroneó, esquivando a tiempo la cachetada que iba dirigida a su rostro.

-Cierra la boca –siseó Gakuto, y Kotaro ladeó el rostro.

-Nop, no hasta que me digas que no estás enamorado de él.

Gakuto frunció el ceño. ¿A qué iba eso? ¿Qué se suponía que Kotaro haría con algo así?

-Mira, no es mi culpa que papá piense que soy el más apto para tomar su empresa. En cuanto me gradúe, estudiaré para eso y a la vez trabajaré a medio tiempo ahí. ¿Y adivina qué? No importa qué hagas, terminaré mucho más tiempo junto a Yuushi de lo que tú estarás en estas vacaciones, porque sinceramente sería muy ingenuo de tu parte creer que durarás más allá de eso.

Gakuto estaba atónito.

Agregando un coqueta sonrisa, Kotaro se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, aunque se volvió una vez más.

-Por cierto –musitó-. Agradecería mucho que no arruinaras la agradable atmósfera que por fin hay en esta casa, Gakuto.

Decidido: Gakuto asesinaría a ese imbécil.

* * *

Realmente no le gustaba para nada cuando Kotaro le echaba en cara todo lo positivo que le sucedía, frente a las "desgracias". O peor, le recitaba como poema florido sus tan despreciables defectos. Como lo odiaba.

-La verdad es que me he quedado con la impresión de que Oshitari-san no suele abrirse mucho, pero aún así es una persona tan amable y dedicada -siguió echándole flores el menor de los gemelos al empresario-. Además -agregó-, dice que soy muy bueno anticipándome a las necesidades de los demás. Gaku, ¿sabías que acerté eligiendo su almuerzo favorito?

Lo que a oídos de ambos progenitores sonó como una emocionada noticia, para Gakuto fue claramente una indirecta a lo "no sabes nada de él". Lo peor era que tenía razón, no sabía lo más mínimo acerca de Yuushi, de sus gustos, sus intereses, sus hábitos... Y Kotaro terminaría sabiéndolo todo. No quería, no le gustaba la idea de... de... ¿perderlo?

Gakuto, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué estamos celebrando?

Sus padres se miraron.

-¿Celebrar? No necesitamos que sea una ocasión especial para que podamos salir a comer en familia -dijo su madre tranquilamente-. Pero si insistes podemos decir que celebramos el trabajo de verano de tu hermano.

Gakuto forzó una sonrisa, cosa que su hermana observó algo contrariada. Cuando el mesero se acercó y quedó explicándole la carta de vinos a su padres, se inclinó hacia el costado.

-Soy yo, o últimamente estamos saliendo mucho "en familia"? -preguntó Gakuto en voz baja, inclinándose también y haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

Suzume se rió por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es que papá quiere pensar que todavía tiene una... -bromeó, a lo que Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco.

La estudiante lo miró de manera analizadora, penetrante.

-¿Qué sucede?

Gakuto la miró interrogante.

-Algo tienes -insistió su hermana-. Estás todo raro... como serio y menos agresivo.

Gakuto solo la miró extrañado, antes de volver a sentarse derecho y hacer su pedido.

-No tengo nada.

-¿Qué cosa, Gaku? -preguntó su madre al oírlo.

Gakuto negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.

* * *

No sabía por qué diablos estaba haciendo eso. Realmente, algo raro tenía y ahora hasta él mismo se lo estaba diciendo. Solo que él sí tenía una seria sospecha de qué era ese algo. Cuando quedó parado ante aquella puerta, se preguntó por qué estaba dudando. ¿Tal vez Yuushi no estaba en casa...? ¿¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Eso qué importaba si tenía la llave (sin el consentimiento ni el conocimiento de Yuushi)? Al diablo con esto, sacó la llave y abrió, y al entrar procuró tirar la puerta con toda su fuerza. El golpe resonó por todo el apartamento y el mortal silencio le confirmó que el lugar estaba abandonado.

Se apoyó en la puerta, observando el recibidor vacío. Le extrañaba un poco el silencio solitario del lugar, porque nunca antes había estado ahí solo. Siempre era con Yuushi, porque _era_ la casa de Yuushi. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahí solo? Ni si quiera trajo algo consigo para distraerse mientras esperaba.

Suspiró y ascendió al segundo piso. En la habitación de Yuushi dejó su mochila y en el suelo y se quitó las zapatillas. Su mirada se paseaba por el dormitorio, cuando una idea cruzó su mente.  
Nunca había explorado completamente el apartamento del empresario, o mejor dicho: le daba curiosidad saber qué había realmente en los demás cuartos del segundo piso. Así que se dio media vuelta y terminó en la siguiente puerta, en lo que pareció ser algo como una oficina. Sin volver a echarle un segundo vistazo, pasó de largo y abrió la siguiente puerta: lo que encontró fue una pequeña salita. Un poco extrañado qué hacía una segunda sala en el piso de arriba, cerró la puerta.

-Nada –gruñó enojada, sin saber qué era lo que buscaba.

Cuando abrió la tercera y penúltima puerta del segundo piso, encontró algo más interesante. La oficina. Encogiéndose de hombros, entró. Era en sí una oficina casera común y corriente, con sus estantes repletos de libros que el adulto habrá utilizado en sus años de universidad, un escritorio con computadora. Sobre la mesa había varios papeles desordenados, un vaso vacío y envolturas de lo que parecían bombones de chocolate, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron las fotos enmarcadas que estaban sobre el alféizar de la ventana frente a la mesa. Se acercó, trepándose sobre la mesa, y comenzó a observarlos. No eran muchos, la verdad, pero era bastante relevantes.

En la primera salía una pareja de esposos mayores, al parecer sus padres. Frunció un poco el ceño. Eran bastante opuestos, una mujer de facciones calmadas y amorosas y un hombre de semblante serio y estricto. Le recordaban tanto a sus propios padres, solo que su mamá era menuda y la señora Oshitari era alta y esbelta. "Ya veo por qué el hijo salió como salió", pensó el adolescente.

En la foto siguiente a la primera estaba su novio con una chica de cabello azul igual, largo y ondulado. Yuushi no debía tener más de quince años, tal vez un poco menos, y ella unos dieciocho. Se parecían mucho, por lo que asumió que era su hermana mayor que una vez mencionó ante su padre. Lo tomó, pensando que desde siempre el empresario ha sido bien parecido y... ¿¡demonios, qué decía! ¡Estaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Soltó un suspiro, tomando distraídamente un cuadro al azar.

Esta vez salían dos chicos con él, debían tener unos veinte y pico años, durante la época de universidad. Se veía bien... Permaneció un buen rato mirando fijamente la foto, y entonces, sin pensárselo una segunda vez, le dio la vuelta y lo abrió por atrás. Sin embargo, del marco sacó dos fotos en vez de una. Extrañado frunció el ceño, volviendo la foto. Salía una chica, de aspecto algo enfermizo y de seguro era de aquellas chicas que le decían que sí a todos y su mayor defecto era no tener personalidad. Encima de esta había estado la imagen que antes había visto. Dudó. Luego de eso tomó la primera foto y dejó en el marco de la chica. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Oyó entonces como se cerraba la puerta principal.

Oyó entonces como la puerta principal se cerró. Devolvió rápido el marco a su sitio, esperando que Yuushi no lo mirase demasiado seguido, y se guardó apresuradamente la foto, saliendo de la habitación, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible.

-¿Gakuto? -dijo Yuushi sorprendido al verlo arriba de la escalera-. ¿Cómo entraste?

Dejó en el recibidor su portafolio. Gakuto bajó las escaleras.

-Encontré una copia de tu llave -explicó el adolescente con la mirada fija en su novio.

-¿Y no me pudiste decir eso cuando la tomaste? -cuestionó Yuushi con el ceño fruncido.

Gakuto solo se encogió de hombros.

-No creí que te molestaría -susurró.

Yuushi suspiró, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la sien.

-No, no me molesta -dijo finalmente y lo miró-. Te estaba llamando.

Gakuto ladeó el rostro. ¿Y su teléfono?

-Lo olvidé en casa.

-Ah...

El adulto volvió a suspirar, pasando al lado suyo, y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

Siempre era la misma pregunta. Gakuto respondió que le daba igual, a lo que Yuushi decidió que cenarían Strogonof. Si bien no era lo mismo que salir a un restaurante elegante para cenar comida a la carta, Gakuto sintió que ya estaba comiendo demasiado seguido afuera.

Siguió a Yuushi a la cocina, quedándose en el marco de la puerta, y lo observó callado. En algún momento Yuushi alzó la mirada y lo vio. Ladeó el rostro y preguntó si estaba todo bien.

-¿Para qué me llamabas? -quiso saber Gakuto.

Yuushi solo se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de sacar ingredientes.

-Para esto, que vengas, no sé -murmuró sin mirarlo.

Sonaba algo irritado, ahora que lo notaba, y eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Entró y fue directamente donde él para abrazarlo por la espalda, inhalando su aroma a colonia cara, camisa de algodón y empresario ocupado.

-¿Mal día?

-No te imaginas -gruñó-. Primero los endemoniados informes, luego una baja en las finanzas, cambio de planes en la campaña propagandística, y Tomoka y Kotaro realmente...

-¿Kotaro?

Yuushi se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Ah... Es que, bueno... Tu padre creyó que podría necesitar un asistente y...

-Ya lo sabía.

Silencio.

-¿No me lo ibas a decir tú, cierto?

Se apartó del adulto, apoyándose en la mesa a su lado, mirándolo fijamente. Yuushi puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, sí... O bueno, tal vez no lo consideraba necesario.

-¿Ah no? –bufó Gakuto-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué daba _igual_?

-¿Solo viniste por eso? –respondió Yuushi exasperado.

Hubo una pausa peligrosa, en la que Gakuto presionó sus labios, mirándolo molesto.

-Si tanto te molesta que haya venido me puedo ir -siseó provocativo.

Yuushi rodó los ojos.

-No Gakuto, no es...

-Ya lo sé -bufó el adolescente interrumpiéndolo-. Kotaro, yo, da lo mismo al final, ¿no? ¡No es que realmente me quieras a mí!

Supo que había sido estúpido decir eso en el momento en que fue empujado con brusquedad contra la pared. Supo que era un idiota en el momento en que su boca fue sellada por la del adulto, quien lo sujetaba con fuerza por los brazos. Quiso gritar, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Quiso corresponder y no supo por qué en ese momento no lo hizo.

De pronto, las manos de Yuushi lo fueron soltando, como si se hubieran arrepentido de lo hecho, y el empresario lo liberó. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, sin mirarlo, y eso le rompió el corazón. Se dio media vuelta, dio un paso, dos, hacia la puerta, cuando Gakuto se percató que se estaba alejando de él.

-Podemos pedir algo de comida chi... –murmuró

Antes de que Yuushi pudiera terminar la frase, Gakuto ya lo había vuelto a tomar de la muñeca, jalándolo. Por reacción, se giró, encarándolo, cayendo de la impresión. Sin darle tiempo de nada, Gakuto tomó su rostro y lo besó. Yuushi le correspondió urgido.

Terminó nuevamente contra la pared, con la ropa siéndole arrancada por la prisa y su cuerpo reaccionando con deseo. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba. No el sexo, era Yuushi lo que...

-¡Ahh!

Se arqueó al sentir su boca sobre sus pezones. Se aferró a los hombros desnudos del genio, buscando hasta el más mínimo contacto posible. Cuando terminó entre los brazos de Yuushi, sus manos planas contra la pared, y su boca acorralada nuevamente en un beso fogoso, jadeó sobre sus labios, susurrando su nombre.

Sabía de sobra lo que venía cuando el otro ensalivaba tres dedos, mas eso nunca llegó. Fue él mismo quien terminó llevando los dedos a la boca del otro, disfrutando plenamente cuando los labios y la lengua de Yuushi los envolvieron. Era un sentimiento agradable, cálido y húmedo. Cuando retiró sus dedos, un hilillo de saliva quedó pendiendo de la boca de Yuushi, el cual seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Era como si fuera imposible que se le moviera un músculo sin la supervisión del adulto.

Se mordió los labios al penetrarse a sí mismo. Se suponía que estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero sentir ahora él mismo como su esfínter ahorcaba a sus dedos era una sensación algo extraña, casi angustiante. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yuushi, quien lo rodeó. Trató de empujar más allá sus dedos, pero sentía que eran demasiado pequeños como para dilatarlo lo suficiente. Sin embargo, de un momento al otro pareció lograr rozar con la punta del dedo medio su próstata y fue inevitable gemir fuertemente en el oído de Yuushi. Estaban duros, ambos.

Yuushi, impacientado, tomó su muñeca y la sacó de ahí, volviéndolo a presionar contra la pared, y lo penetró sin cuidado alguno.

Estaba desesperado y Gakuto podía sentir esa desesperación. Lo sentía con cada embestida que lo hacía derretirse. Realmente no quería sonar como nenaza, pero era diferente... _especial_. Con cada embestida no era él teniendo sexo con un sujeto que estaba para chuparse los dedos, sino que era simplemente Gakuto abriéndose a Yuushi. No tenía que fingir, simplemente dejaba que los gemidos salieran, porque de por sí ya eran imparables. Estaba sonrojado, lo sabía, pero incluso Yuushi traía una expresión tan atípica en él. Estaba descompuesto, no había altanería ni soberbia. No era el educado empresario preocupado por todos los detalles, era el idiota del que se había enamorado sin querer en lo absoluto, que ahora solo estaba pensando en él y en lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo. Amor. De alguna manera también había espacio para el amor, cuando lo rodeaba con sus brazos, cuando mordía su cuello y luego lo besaba, cuando gemía su nombre también...

-Gakuto...

No podía más, ya casi llegaba... solo... solo un par de penetraciones más y...

-¡Ahh, Yuushi!

Al diablo con las etiquetas. Cuando Yuushi se corrió en él, deseó que no fuese ya el fin. Respiraba con dificultad y la mano del adulto le acariciaba el pecho. Le susurraba cosas de las que solo descifraba la mitad. Al diablo con las leyes, al diablo con las reglas.

Mierda que lo amaba.


	16. Escape

Yo sé que me aman por actualizar rápido (menos Grabrika, que está "estudiando" dice ella), así que a cambio déjenme muchos rr ^^ este capi es algo más corto de lo que inicialmente iba a ser, porque lo corté y pegué lo que quité en el siguiente cap. pero está sufi para ya subirlo n_nU

¡Amen a Kotaro! ¡Recuerden que proviene del mismo gameto que Gaku! ;A; *random*

* * *

_**16. Escape**_

Cuando despertó, afuera todavía estaba oscuro y las luces del alumbrado público seguían encendidas. Bajo las sábanas todo se sentía cálido. Sus brazos estaban alrededor del menudo cuerpo de su novio, abrazándolo por la cintura. Su cabello cereza le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, pero olía tan bien para él, que no quería apartarse. Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, inhalando profundamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, como si quisiese beberlo todo. Gakuto se removió, soltando un quejido, un murmullo y luego un pequeño ronquido. A diferencia de lo acostumbrado, sus manos no estaban frías y por ello Gakuto no se estremeció cuando lo sostuvo por la cadera.

-¿Ya estás despierto? -susurró en su oído suavemente, a lo que Gakuto se removió una vez más-. Gaku...

-¿Qué? -bufó este, mas no sonó lo suficientemente amenazante debido a que susurrada y aún estaba bastante adormilado.

Yuushi sonrió, besando con lentitud su níveo cuello. Gakuto ronroneó contento, disfrutando de las sensaciones que nacían en su estómago. Percibió como las manos de Yuushi acariciaban con parsimonia su vientre, su aliento se resbalaba cálidamente por sus hombros húmedos por el sudor. Hacía demasiado calor. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero apenas corría viento. Aún así no quisieron separarse.

-Cerecita -murmuró besando su nuca-. Te amo.

Una pausa se interpuso entre ambos. Se removieron las sábanas, rozó piel, Gakuto tragó.

-Yo a ti -susurró casi imperceptible.

Yuushi sonrió.

-Gakuto -susurró nuevamente, a lo que Gakuto respondió con un perezoso gruñido-. Me voy a tomar hoy el día libre.

Gakuto primero no respondió nada, pero luego de unos segundos mudos se revolcó bajo las sábanas, hasta voltearse y encarar al adulto.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero ir a la playa -contestó simplemente Yuushi y Gakuto frunció el ceño-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Gakuto asintió lentamente.

-¿Por qué de pronto a la playa?

-Quiero -dijo el adulto-, y estoy seguro que no te importará desaparecer otro día más del panorama paterno.

Gakuto soltó una risita, sabiendo que era verdad.

-Entonces... ¿A qué playa?

-No lo sé, a cualquiera -dijo Yuushi inclinándose a besarlo-. Mientras estés tú...  
Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio. Sus labios estaban secos, igual que los suyos propios, pero se sentía bien tocarlos de esa manera. Se sentía bien cada vez que Yuushi lo besaba... Se sentía mantequilla pura y Yuushi era el microondas. Lo deshacía por completo.

Duraron varios minutos simplemente besándose de esa manera, sin profundizar demasiado. Cuando Yuushi se separó de él, Gakuto se relamió. Parpadeó, bostezó y Yuushi se rió. Le acarició la mejilla y Gakuto se sonrojó, pero de alguna manera logró no desviar la mirada.  
Afuera ya comenzaba a aclararse el cielo y los primeros pájaros de hicieron oír.

-No quiero levantarme aún -murmuró Gakuto volviendo a bostezar.

Yuushi alzó una ceja.

-Nadie dijo que lo hicieras...

Gakuto se estiró, desperezándose y removiéndose inquieto en la cama. Yuushi lo observaba.

Le costaba creer lo enamorado que estaba. Cuando el señor Mukahi le habló de Kotaro, de que buscaba un trabajo de verano y que estaba interesado en lo que él hacía, no había pensado mucho. Pero una vez que comenzó a tenerlo más cerca, se dio cuenta de por qué Gakuto siempre parecía incómodo cuando se hablaba de su hermano. Podía notar muy bien las discretas miradas que el menor de los gemelos no paraba de lanzarle, aunque al principio se negaba a creerlo. Luego ya era demasiado obvio como para que una persona racionable como él se diese de negar cosas innegables. Kotaro lo quería lejos de Gakuto. Puesto que lo sabía no le había preocupado demasiado. Sabía que Kotaro, a diferencia de su hermano, era mucho más de tomar caminos elaborados pero efectivos, pero la verdad que no le preocupaba. Lo que no pensó sería que a Gakuto sí. No se le ocurrió que podría sentir celos o que llegara al extremo de acusarlo de no sentir absolutamente nada por él. Para Yuushi ya todo había estado aclarado. Al parecer Gakuto era de las personas que necesitaban que constantemente se les dijese que seguías amándolos.

Tendría eso en mente.

Suspiró, volviendo a acurrucarse al lado de Gakuto, y cerró los ojos.

:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿No crees que deberías llamar a tus padres? -preguntó el adulto horas más tarde, cuando ya querían salir-. Solo para que sepan dónde estás...

-¿Le llamarás a Kotaro para decirle que hoy no trabajarás?

Yuushi negó con la cabeza.

-No, a Tomoka -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gakuto se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, y recibió el teléfono que le estiró Yuushi. Observó casi con recelo como el adulto abandonaba la estancia. Tras pensárselo unos segundos, marcó el número de su casa.

-Aló?

-Kotaro? Pásame a mamá.

Demonios, de todas las personas que vivían bajo ese techo...

-Está durmiendo -respondió Kotaro con esa voz devastadora, a lo que Gakuto frunció el ceño irritado.

-Mentiroso, ya pásame...

-Te he dicho que está durmiendo, y papá ya ha salido, igual que Suzume. A diferencia de ti, yo no soy un mentiroso.

Gakuto tuvo que tragarse toda la ira que sentía en ese momento, cerrando los ojos e imaginándose como asesinaba lenta y dolorosamente a su hermano.

-Bien, como sea, dile que estoy en casa de Jiroh –dijo finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no rechinar los dientes.

Pudo jurar que al otro lado de la línea, Kotaro fruncía molesto el ceño.

-Jiroh? -siseó-. ¿Y me tachas a mí de mentiroso?

Gakuto suprimió una risa sarcástica.

-No estoy mintiendo -musitó-. _Estoy_ en casa de Jiroh.

-Ajá, Pinocho.

Le deleitaba el que ambos supieran la verdad y aquello molestase tanto a Kotaro. Pero no lo admitiría abiertamente, tampoco quería correr riesgos.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos -terminó de musitar Gakuto contento-. Por cierto, estaré fuera todo el día.

Y colgó satisfecho, saboreando aquella pequeña victoria. Pero luego la sonrisa se le esfumó. Miró el teléfono por unos segundos, rememorando un número específico, y luego marcó. El teléfono sonó por varias veces, hasta que llegó el buzón de voz. Maldijo e intentó una vez más, teniendo esta vez éxito.

-Jiroh?

Un gruñido dormido le llegó a oídos desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás vivo?

-Sí... ¿qué diablos quieres a estas horas?

-Son las diez y media...

-Son vacaciones de verano.

Gakuto rodó con los ojos.

-Necesito un favor.

-Lo supuse -contestó el rubio, quien aún no estaba del todo contento con su amigo-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sí estabas embarazado?

De no haber sido por el mal humor, Gakuto se habría reído, pero desde aquella conversación con su amigo, hasta el pensar en él le irritaba y pensaba que aquello era mutuo.

-No, claro que no -gruñó-. Necesito que me cubras un día.

Un suspiro se oyó y ruido de sábanas.

-¿Cubrirte? ¿En qué?

-Me iré a la playa con Yuushi, solo necesito que, si mis padres te llaman, les digas que estoy en tu casa -explicó el acróbata como si le estuviese recitando una receta de pasteles.

Jiroh bufó.

-De ninguna manera -declaró molesto-. ¿Qué me crees? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-En su casa, maldita sea, Jiroh. Se está tomando el día, y además, me debes este favor.

-Recuérdame por qué motivo.

-La cena con Atobe en su _humilde_ pizzería, baboso -le espetó Gakuto impaciente.

Jiroh suspiró.

-Gaku, no...

-Iré aunque no me cubras.

-Ok -se rindió el rubio en un suspiro-. Lo haré.

Gakuto hizo un gesto de victoria, cerrando el puño emocionado.

-Gaku...

-Dime.

-No hagas estupideces, en serio -murmuró Jiroh preocupado, cosa que Gakuto notó.

Se sintió algo mal por su amigo, sabía que nada era por molestarlo, que lo que hacía o decía era realmente porque le preocupaba. No entendía como hacer que comprenda que no había por qué inquietarse. Yuushi lo amaba, Yuushi lo amaba, Yuushi lo... Eso.

-Descuida, Ji -respondió tratando de tranquilizarlo-. No pasa nada.

Y colgó.

-Exactamente -gruñó Jiroh frustrado, mirando el teléfono muerto-. No pasa nada.

Gakuto suspiró.

-¿Listo? -preguntó Yuushi entrando de nuevo a la sala con una mochila.

-¿Qué traes ahí? -quiso saber Gakuto al verlo.

-Nada, solo unas toallas y algo de dinero.

Gakuto alzó una ceja, mas no dijo más. Le gustaría haber traído consigo algún traje de baño, porque hacía un calor insoportable y el agua fría le tentaría, pero no quería arriesgarse a volver a su casa. Suspiró.

-¿Estás llevando ropa de baño?

Yuushi negó.

-No pienso meterme.

Gakuto soltó una risita, dejándose caer entre los cojines del sofá. Yuushi se le acercó, arrodillándose a la altura de su cabeza. Gakuto le sonrió, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir mejor sus caricias.

-¿Estás muy enamorado de mí, verdad? -susurró el adulto burlón en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo y bajando luego con la boca por su cuello.

-Idiota -bufó Gakuto, a lo que Yuushi se rió y se separó de él de golpe cuando detectó las intenciones de golpearlo del adolescente.

-Vamos –dijo tomando su mano y levantándolo- antes de que cambies de opinión…

* * *

No podía aceptarlo así sin más, eso era impensable. ¡No, no, no, no había forma! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía luego de...! No, debía tranquilizarse, él sabía que no tenía caso molestarse si debía tenerlo asumido, a pesar de que había tenido la secreta esperanza de realmente darle un escarmiento a su hermano el día antepasado y que lo dejase todo tirado. Pero no, el muy idiota se fue directo donde el empresario y este de seguro que estuvo feliz. Dios, hasta podía imaginarse toda la escena melosa de celos de Gakuto. Porque Gakuto era celoso al extremo y Kotaro debería haberlo sabido.

No sabía cómo ese detalle se le pudo escapar de esa manera.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sería mucho más difícil. En ese momento hasta parecía imposible tomarse al adulto para sí. Lo quería para él y que nadie más lo mirase o lo tocase. Y su hermano tenía todo lo que él quería. Siempre había sido así, pero por qué también con Yuushi? Podía aceptar que tuviese más amigos que él, el carácter que él quería. Quería poder ser abierto ante sus padres, pero solo Gakuto y Suzume lograban eso. Y Gakuto parecía siempre llamar más la atención que él.

Pensó en el trato que le daba Yuushi a él. Era amable, respetuoso, incluso considerado, pero así era con todos en la oficina, no necesitaba ser muy observador para notarlo, y Kotaro era sumamente observador. Podía ver que la única persona con la que se daba el lujo que no ser así, era Tomoka, su secretaria, y sobraba decir que ella era la única cercana a él. Se sentía frustrado, más aún porque últimamente el adulto siempre andaba de buen humor, cosa que le hacía pensar que con Gakuto todo iba de maravilla.

Asco de vida.

Pero una vez más, la fortuna quiso darle una oportunidad, y para variar la ayuda había venido de parte de sus progenitores. No era que no hubiese ya tenido la idea él, pero no estaba muy seguro de su excusa, cuando su madre le dio la excusa perfecta para salir de casa.

-¿Kota, puedes por favor ir a casa de los Akutagawa a llevarle a tu hermano su teléfono? Sabes que no me gusta que esté incomunicado.

Kotaro había asentido, tomando el teléfono que su madre le extendió. Probablemente lo había sacado de su habitación, obviamente sin su consentimiento. Sin más, metió el pequeño aparate en su bolsillo, diciendo que saldría en cuanto terminara de limpiar su habitación.

Y así lo hizo. Salió casi corriendo hacia el hogar de los Akutagawa y llegó sin aliento, respirando con dificultad. Su mirada subió por el jardín delantera, por las escalinatas y se quedó ante la puerta, seguida por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocar el timbre, dado que la puerta se abrió sola bruscamente. Bueno, no sola, porque de la casa salió un molesto estudiante universitario.

-Sí, sí, Jiroh Ore-sama está bien, ¿¡pero se puede saber qué diablos tiene tu amigo en la cabeza!

Detuvo de golpe tanto su andar como su hablar al notar a Kotaro parado delante de él a pocos centímetros.

-Ah, Gakut...

-Kotaro -lo interrumpió irritado-. Yo soy Kotaro. Gakuto es mi hermano.

Atobe alzó una ceja, volviéndose entonces otra vez hacia el nervioso Jiroh.

-Te llamo más tarde.

Jiroh sonrió, todavía conmocionado, pero contento al oírlo.

-Claro.

Kotaro lo observó con curiosidad, siguiendo a Atobe con la mirada cuando se fue.

-¿Tu famoso novio? -dijo entonces volviéndose hacia el rubio, quien asintió.

-Ahm, sí... ¿Gakuto te dijo?

Kotaro negó.

-Todo el colegio lo sabe -explicó, a lo que Jiroh torció la boca.

-Y hablando de mi hermano -continuó el acróbata-, por lo que veo no está aquí...

Jiroh tragó, debatiéndose entre sus opciones. Podía mentir y negarlo, pero Kotaro podría insistir en pasar y confirmarlo. Se odió en ese momento por haber aceptado cubrir a su amigo.

-No lo digas -susurró apenas, jalando a Kotaro hacia el interior de la casa-, por favor...

-Está bien -contestó Kotaro fresco como una lechuga-, pero a cambio quiero saber dónde está exactamente. Ya sabes, dirección y eso...

-No lo sé -murmuró Jiroh un poco consternado-. Él solo dijo que iría a la playa y... nada, no dijo nada.

Kotaro sonrió.

-Ah, no me digas -canturreó-. Jiroh, yo no nací ayer.

-¡Es la verdad! Yuushi se tomó el día libre para estar con él y...

-Ok, entendí -lo interrumpió Kotaro, sin querer oír cómo su hermano le volvía a ganar.

Luego sonrió.

-Veo que estás solo... ¿Acaso se interrumpió algo con tu novio? Ya sabes...

-No -dijo Jiroh firmemente-. Y si fueras tan amable de irte ahora, te lo agradecería mucho.

Kotaro frunció el ceño, pero luego solo bufó, se dio media vuelta y volvió a salir por la puerta principal.

Una vez en la calle, gruñó para sí y echó a andar.

-¿¡Maldito, cómo se le ocurre! Irse así sin más y decir que está en casa del lirón ese... ¿Pero qué cree? ¿Que voy a caer en ese cuento?

Bufó ofendido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts, cuando entonces se quedó parado de golpe. Tomó algo, lo sujetó con fuerza y lo sacó. El celular de Gakuto.

Y sonrió.


End file.
